Book 1: Rise, Shenron
by Fruiota Hiroshi
Summary: In an alternate version of the Dragon Ball universe, a young man learns what it's like to save the Earth with the Z Fighters and fight the most viciously evil beings in the universe by their side. Includes comedy from Dragon Ball Z Abridged as well as original jokes.
1. PROLOGUE: Ancient History

_At least 260 years before Age_

On the original Saiyan planet, a major catastrophe was about to occur. The planet's core was going to implode due to the actions of the Legendary Super Saiyan, a being of seemingly unlimited power. Saiyans were fleeing to a neighboring planet called Plant. There, the local Tsufuls were supposedly going to supply shelter for the refugees.

One Saiyan Elite saw through the Tsufuls' bluff. His name was Karnok. He watched as other Saiyans entered Tsuful spaceships and fled the dying Saiyan planet, Saiyala.

"Karnok," said his pregnant mate, Hersia. They were standing at the launch site that had been set up by the Tsufuls. "We need to go with the Tsufuls."

"I'm sorry, Hersia," he apologized, "but I can't go with them. There's something mysterious about this other race, and my gut tells me that they're not the right people to be with. We must take one of their ships and flee in the opposite direction."

"That's a horrible idea," she responded. "Our child needs to be with other Saiyan children. It needs to feel the blows of comrades in battle. It needs other –"

"ENOUGH!" Karnok was quite angry. "Hersia, these Tsufuls cannot be trusted! They're luring us to their homes so they can do something horrible!"

"Like what?" Hersia asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, but they're not to be trusted!" shouted Karnok. "Don't you want a good future for our child?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if you're –"

Hersia was interrupted when Karnok picked her up and carried her into a Tsuful spaceship that had just arrived. Inside was only the Tsuful pilot. Karnok put his mate down in one of the chairs.

"You!" He faced his palm at the Tsuful, threatening to kill him with a ki blast. "Take us to a planet far away from here RIGHT NOW!"

Surprisingly, the Tsuful obeyed without protesting. He pressed a button on the dashboard in front of him and the door sealed itself. Then, he pushed another button and the spaceship shot past Saiyala's atmosphere. With the push of a third button, a holographic 3D map of the galaxy appeared.

"How far would you like to go, sir?" asked the Tsuful.

"Take us to the other side of the galaxy," answered Karnok powerfully. "If you don't, I'll kill you without a thought."

"Yes, sir," whimpered the Tsuful nervously.

And so the Saiyan male, the pregnant Saiyan female, and the scared Tsuful traveled through hyperspace towards a planet on the other side of the galaxy. The planet was blue, yet it was also green and brown. It had the perfect nurturing atmosphere for life. Its gravity was about the same as that of Planet Saiyala. It orbited a middle-aged yellow star, prospering in its light.

The planet may be familiar to you. Its name was Gaea. Its name was Terra. The planet was Earth.

"Sir," said the Tsuful, "there are many sentient beings on the planet. Are you sure you want to land there?"

Ignoring the fact that he didn't know what sentient meant, Karnok ordered, "Land somewhere far from them. Very, very far."

The enslaved Tsuful landed the craft in an uninhabited valley filled with trees. Once on the ground, the round ship opened and its cargo exited their transport. Next, Karnok turned to the scared Tsuful and said, "You are relieved of your duties." With that, he punched the other alien in the face, knocking him out immediately.

Karnok and Hersia learned about agriculture from the Tsuful. Together, they built a shelter and started a farm where they mainly grew carrots, radishes, lettuce, and other vegetables. They raised their daughter, Deli, to think she was just a simple farming human who had a weird genetic disorder that gave her a tail.

The Tsuful eventually mated with Deli, forming the first Saiyan-Tsuful hybrid to ever live.

As time passed, the Saiyan-Tsuful family interbred with humans, reducing the possibility of a child having Saiyan abilities. Every generation had only one child, and that child inherited the farm. The one time when there were twins, the father angrily killed the one who had a tail. The surviving baby grew up to marry a city girl who loved farming, and together they had a baby who had a Saiyan tail.

They named that child Fruiota.

* * *

_Hey, guys! This is just a brief history of how Frui's Saiyan ancestors arrived on Earth, and also about Frui's less significant Tsuful ancestor. It probably doesn't go with the story from the canon Dragon Ball Z universe, but it's very similar because there's an original Saiyan planet that was evacuated and most of the Tsufuls ended up on Planet Plant (later to become Planet Vegeta)._

_I know that I'm kind of skipping around, but it's worth it._

_Power Levels:_

_Karnok: 2,900_

_Hersia: 1,160_

_Deli (newborn baby): 0.8_

_Deli (grown up): 500 (and untrained)_

_Unnamed Tsuful: 6_


	2. 01: Raditz

I was killed by Raditz.

There, I admit it. The weakest Saiyan of his generation slew me, but that was the best thing that could have possibly happened to me. Let me start from the very beginning, when it all began...

* * *

I was born to two human parents on March 2, Age 746. I lived a normal farm boy's life: I hoed the fields with my father, went to town to sell livestock and crops, wore clothing that my mother made, etc. I didn't have an accent, though. However, everything changed when a strange man attacked my family in the year 761.

He came out of a spherical spaceship that crashed not too far from my house. My father went to check it out in his old Chevy; he never returned, and the stranger came after the rest of my family. The odd man was over 6 feet (1.8 meters) tall, and he had a monkey-like tail. His jet-black, spiky hair went all the way down his back. He had a weird eye gadget and wore some sort of armor. His name was Raditz.

I was outside at the family garden (that's where we grew various vegetables for only our family) when Raditz arrived at the house. I looked up at him curiously.

"What are you looking at, kid?" asked the Saiyan. "Do you like what yo-" He stopped talking when he noticed something unusual about me: I had a tail identical to his own. "So," he continued, "Kakarrot must have been busy. Silly brother."

I asked him, "What's a Kakarrot? Do you mean 'carrot' or something similar, or is a Kakarrot a type of vegetable?" 'He's probably crazy,' I thought.

"I'm not talking about vegetables right now, kid! I'm referring to my brother. He has black spiky mhair like mine, but in a different hair style, and he's probably a bit shorter than me. He might still have a tail."

I looked at Raditz in confusion before saying, "I don't know who you're talking about, but who are you? I've never seen you around here before."

"I am Raditz, one of four living, full-blooded, elite warriors known as Saiyans. You appear to be some sort of a hybrid." He quickly reached down and pulled my tail a bit. Instantly, I felt extreme pain running up my spine to my brain. My pain must have shown on my face as Raditz said, "Just as I thought. You have a Saiyan's tail. Now, I would like to make a deal with you."

"What type of a deal?" I asked curiously.

"It's simple, really," explained the Saiyan. "You join me so I can train you to become truly strong, and I won't kill you. How about it?"

"I'm not leaving my family, and I don't even know you," I told him boldly. "I'm pretty strong, too, so fight me or leave."

Raditz raised his hand, pointed his palm at my house, and a gleaming stream of energy came out of his hand. When it made contact with my house, everything within the explosion was incinerated, including my mother inside.

I collapsed on the ground, crying my eyes out quietly with my back turned to the murderer. "Will you join me now?" asked Raditz, cruelly ignoring my pain. I suddenly felt extremely intense anger when Raditz repeated impatiently, "Like I said: are you coming with me or not?!"

When I stood up and looked at him, I had so much rage on my face that he backed up a few steps. I felt my anger flaring higher and higher until it happened...

My brown hair sparked golden for a fraction of a second, accompanied by some golden particles around my body. It happened again...and again...and again... Each time it occurred, it remained that way for a longer period of time, with increasing frequency and intensity. Then, after the fifteenth time, something truly breathtaking happened: I transformed. My hair turned entirely blond, including my eyebrows, and my brown eyes turned teal. A golden aura appeared around me. With the transformation came a warm sensation throughout my body: power in the form of pure energy.

When I transformed, I shouted, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" at the top of my lungs. Raditz fearfully backed away more because he knew what was happening.

"How is this possible?!" he yelled. "You're only a hybrid! How could you be the strongest warrior in the-" He was interrupted when his scouter beeped a few times. He examined the number and looked back at me. "Heh, even I'm stronger than him," the Saiyan murmured almost inaudibly.

Raditz looked at me again and shouted, "Your being a hybrid stops you from being powerful, so I hope you enjoy Hell!" When he raised his hand again, this time in my direction, I charged at him. I dodged the energy blast and punched him in the face. Raditz crashed backwards through a large number of trees.

"My scouter wasn't lying!" Raditz exclaimed in surprise. "You really ARE powerful for an Earthling, but not like a true Saiyan!" Soon, he was on his feet again, and he charged directly at me. When he got up to me, we started punching, kicking, and blocking each other. After a few minutes of no progress for either of us, Raditz finally managed to hit my arm. The stinging punch flung me away from him, almost undamaged.

Both of us took advantage of the distance between us to rest. Raditz looked up and panted, "You're a good fighter."

I responded boastfully, "I'm a Second Degree Black Belt."

After another minute, we both charged again. Almost immediately, though, Raditz punched me in the face, invoking lots of pain and a bloody nose, and I fell to the ground, creating a sizable crater. The impact scraped my arms, causing even more pain and blood to flow. Then, Raditz landed next to me and punched my gut repeatedly until I was as close to dying as possible. By then, my mind was blocking out the pain and waiting for the end, and my hair was brown again. Finally, after what felt like ages, he simply flew away, pleased with his work.

I blacked out after hours of looking at my ever-so-bloody stomach and bleeding out.

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of _Rise, Shenron_! I know that I'm kind of jumping ahead by posting this so soon, but I just had to get it out._

_I had a lot of fun writing the dialogue as well as the fight in this chapter. I especially liked writing Frui's thoughts on what a Kakarrot could be. I modeled that idea after Goten from the movie _Broly: Second Coming_._

_There's a small joke involving the number of words in this chapter and Raditz. See if you can figure it out! _:D  
_Hint: It also has to do with Saibamen._

_Here's some Power Levels:_  
_Raditz: 1,200_  
_Frui: 21_  
_SSJ Frui: 1,050_

_That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	3. 02: Mahogany

I awoke in the OtherWorld. The lines were surprisingly short. It helped that everybody resembled small, white clouds, though. I myself was one of these disembodied souls, waiting for judgment from the red giant, King Yemma.

When I was next in line, a green person with a long staff and antennae appeared with a tall, Asian-looking man in a reddish martial arts uniform with a halo over his head in front of me. I didn't hear much of what they were saying, but Yemma was interested in them.

Suddenly, I heard one sentence from the black-haired guy: "Have you seen a guy named Raditz come through here?"

This sparked great interest within my soul. I immediately considered whether or not I should tell these strangers about my connections to Raditz.

"Did you just say Raditz?" I asked enthusiastically.

The green man and his friend turned around. "Yeah, I said Raditz," said the black-haired man. "Why does that matter to you?"

"I was killed by him," I replied.

I went on and explained everything to them, including my strange surge of power and my family's death. When I said that Raditz thought I was part Saiyan because of my tail, the green man stopped me.

"Wait a second," he interrupted. "You're part Saiyan? How is that possible?"

"Don't ask me," I stated before continuing with my story.

When I finished my story, I realized that Yemma was muttering something about mahogany desks and magical trees under his breath. When he was done, he looked down at me and asked, "Are you done yet? I've got another ten million souls to judge by now!"

I responded, "I'm done with my story, so feel free to judge me."

"Well, you tried to be a true hero, kid," he told me. "I'd say that you deserve to have your body back." He slammed a giant mallet on his desk; immediately, I had my body again. I had a halo above my head, too. "Use it wisely, little Frui. Also, you're not going to Hell."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed cheerfully. "You won't regret your decision!"

When we were done talking, the spiky-haired martial artist asked, "Is there anywhere I can train before the evil Saiyans arrive on Earth? I have only a year to prepare."

"Just go down Snake Way over there," said the King of Ogres while he pointed to an archway. "At the end, you will find King Kai. He shall be your new master." Then, he looked down at me. "Take the kid with you. He looks like a fine warrior in the making."

"Thank you so much!" said the both of us at once.

"Now, in the name of my Mahogany Desk, leave my realm and enter the world of the Kais!" said Yemma proudly and loudly.

While we walked to the archway, my new friend turned around and waved. "Goodbye, Kami!" he shouted. "I'll see you back on Earth!" Kami, the green guy, waved back and vanished.

"I didn't catch your name back there," I said to my companion.

"My name is Son Goku," he cheerfully decreed. "People just call me Goku. And if I remember correctly, you're Frui, right?" I nodded my head. "All right, then, Frui! Let's go down Snake Way together!"

* * *

_Six weeks and many miles (or kilometers, if you use the Metric System) later…_

Goku and I could almost see the end of the road. During most of the time, I had been in Super Saiyan so I could keep up with Goku. He jumped and flew every once in a while, but I was fast enough to keep up with him on foot. About two weeks before we arrived at the end of Snake Way, though, I had been taught how to fly, and Goku and I were now soaring over the gaps to save more time. We were both exhausted from the intensely long journey.

Finally, Goku and I were at the end. We looked around until I pointed to a nearby planet above us. Goku and I flew up to it and we landed right next to an oak tree. Instantly, we felt the extreme gravity pulling our bodies down. If I had trouble standing while transformed, you can only imagine what Goku was experiencing. Our mouths were so dry that we couldn't even express our victory with words.

From the tree, Goku and I heard what sounded like "ooh ooh aah" when suddenly, a monkey came off of one of the middle branches. He walked over to the nearby hut. I followed him, and Goku followed me. Both of us thought that it was King Kai. We couldn't be any more incorrect.

"Bubbles, what are you complaining about this time?" asked an unknown voiced. "Is Gregory pulling your ears again?"

After listening to a few more oohs and aahs, the voice's owner walked out of the building. He was wearing a dark-colored robe with a giant Japanese symbol on the front. I don't know what it said; I'm not from Japan. He had blue skin and twin antennae sticking out of his forehead like an ant's. He was short and rather round.

"Why, hello," said King Kai respectably. "Who might you be? Are you hear to take away my monkey? If you are, you should take my other keys; I wish I had a donkey. That would make this funnier!" The blue man giggled to himself.

I held up my hand like I had a cup in it, and then I pretended to pour its contents into my mouth "What's that?" asked the Kai. "Do you want some water? I'll go get you some." He went inside and came out with two cups filled to the brim with the precious liquid. Goku and I each took a cup and chugged down the water.

"That is so much better!" exclaimed Goku thankfully. "Now to get down to business," he continued while smiling. "Are you King Kai?"

"Oh, I'm not King Kai," said the playful martial arts master.

"You're not?" I half-yelled.

"I'm just the Kai of the entire Northern Galaxy, at your service," he said, chuckling a bit more.

"King Yemma sent us here to train with you," I told King Kai. "Our home planet, Earth, is going to be attacked by Saiyans in less than a year and we need to get stronger!"

"I know about Saiyans, and I know where Earth is. But why would Saiyans attack you guys?" asked the blue master. "Your planet is too far out of the way for them or anyone for that matter!"

Goku and I explained what happened during our separate encounters with Raditz. I went first to avoid confusing King Kai with the chronological order of events.

"That explains it," King Kai said seriously. "However, to become students of mine, you must pass a test."

"What kind of a test, King Kai?" asked Goku.

"You have to make me laugh!" said King Kai. "Let's move away from the house a bit. I'm feeling crowded right here. Then, we shall see if you're funny enough to make it with the big-league comedians like Adam Sandler, Eddie Murphy, and Jim Carrey. Those humans are hilarious!"

Goku went first and almost instantly made King Kai laugh with a small joke about airplane food, air fresheners, and flowers. Then, it was my turn. I walked up in front of King Kai. As I was about 5-foot-9-inches (1.75 meters) tall, King Kai's head only went up to my chin unless you count his antennae.

"All right then," I mumbled. "Now," I said louder, "it's time for some laughter. Why do cars have horns?"

"I don't know, why?" asked King Kai expectantly.

"To mute all of the cursing on the road!" I answered. 'I hope this stupid joke is enough,' I thought.

King Kai stood there giggling until he suddenly burst into laughter and started rolling on the floor. "That was pure gold, Frui!" he managed to blurt out between laughing sprees.

When he was done, the blue Kai calmed down and got up. "Congratulations to the both of you," King Kai said. "You are now officially my students in comedy!"

Goku looked surprised. "Um...we're here to train, not laugh."

"Oh..." King Kai wiped some sweat off of his forehead. "Then I'll train you."

* * *

_Hey, guys. If anyone wants to know: in canon, Frui stays quiet and never says anything about Raditz ever again._

_Special thanks to Super Vegetarott for helping me fix the previous chapter. Go check out his fan fictions if you want!_

_Power Levels:__  
__Goku (before Snake Way): 416__  
__Goku (after Snake Way): 520__  
__Frui (after Snake Way): 26__  
__SSJ Frui (after Snake Way): 1,300_


	4. 03: What

"Now, I need to know what each of you can do," said King Kai. He pointed to his monkey. "Goku, catch Bubbles." Seeing Goku's confused look, King Kai added, "Just chase the monkey!"

Goku then chased after Bubbles. They ran around the planet constantly, but Goku just couldn't get close enough to reach the speedy primate. After an hour, Goku stopped to rest. He sat down and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Man, this is a workout!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, his face lit up. "I think I know what to do."

With that, he began stripping. He took off his top and his undershirt. He threw the undershirt aside and put his turtle hermit uniform back on; the shirt fell quickly and made a loud thumping noise when it hit the ground because of the extreme gravity and the weighted qualities of the fabric. Next, Goku took off his boots.

"Goku, this isn't a Hooter's," King Kai stated joyously, "and you're not a waitress!" He began laughing again. "I crack myself up!"

"I know what I'm doing, King Kai," replied the Saiyan. "My weighted clothes were slowing me down, but I should be good now."

Goku then ran directly at Bubbles, this time much faster. Bubbles raised his hands and ran away as fast as he could. Within five minutes (not Frieza minutes), Goku caught Bubbles by cornering him near the house. Goku smiled triumphantly.

"Now it's your turn, Frui," King Kai announced. "Based on what I sense your strength to be, though, you're probably not going to be successful."

"It's fine, sir," I said.

"Sir...I like that," mumbled King Kai.

Immediately, I started thinking about Raditz and how he killed my family and me. I became angry and felt the Super Saiyan transformation become available to me. I took hold of that power and, while screaming, I transformed. King Kai was almost blown away because he wasn't expecting such a power surge.

Smiling a bit angrily, I said, "This should work." Then, I charged after Bubbles. Within seconds, I caught up to the running rascal and I had my hands around his waist. I raised the monkey in the air and shouted, "I got him!"

King Kai looked at me from afar with suspicion in his eyes. He and Goku walked over to me, Goku staring at our new Master and King Kai still eyeing me. Then, King Kai's eyes widened and his eyes lit up as if somebody had flicked a switch.

"By any chance," he asked, "are you a Saiyan?"

"Actually, I'm mostly human," I answered. "I have some Saiyan blood, though. Why does it matter?"

"Have you ever been killed before?" asked the short Kai.

"Not until Raditz killed me," I replied.

"Do you know what a Super Saiyan is?" King Kai questioned.

"A what?" I said confusedly. I reverted to my base form because my anger was entirely gone.

"Well, long ago there was a planet that Saiyans lived on called Planet Vegeta," explained King Kai. "Among them was the most powerful Saiyan. Now, he was just like the others, including strength. What he had that was extra was his ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, the theoretical strongest warrior in the universe. When he transformed, he was like a train barreling down the tracks at over 1,000 miles (1,600 kilometers) per hour; he just couldn't be stopped. Some theories have come out that he was around 50 times stronger than his Saiyan comrades, but it's unofficial as far as I know of. Your transforming right in front of me has shown to me that a Super Saiyan is really not the strongest warrior in the entire universe guaranteed, but a boost, most likely your base power multiplied by 50 like the ancient scholars have said. Your anger combined with your pure heart transform you into this being of extreme power."

"Wow," I said in awe, "that's amazing. My mind is blown."

"Well, enough talking. It's time to show you what you'll learn while we wait for my friend Gregory to get here," said the Kai. "Sit down while I show you these techniques."

King Kai squatted a bit until he was in a basic fighting stance. Then, he flexed his muscles and shouted one word: "KAIOKEN!" Instantly, a deep red aura appeared around his body.

"The Kaioken technique multiplies your strength," explained King Kai. "It works by concentrating ki, your body's inner energy, into your muscles. Both of you know how to control your ki, right?" Goku and I nodded. For a brief moment, I recalled Goku teaching me how to control my ki when we were on Snake Way. Our blue master released his Kaioken and relaxed.

"This next technique has two main names," continued King Kai. "I call it the Genkidama, but everyone else calls it a Spirit Bomb. What you do is you raise your hands like this and you say: 'I call upon the mountains. I call upon the seas. I call upon everything that lives and breathes on this planet. Lend me your energy.'"

Suddenly, little particles of light began coming out of the grass and the tree. Some of them came from Bubbles, too. All of it was going to King Kai. When he was satisfied, the particles stopped coming to him and he went into a less relaxed stance. The now glowing Kai raised his right hand a little bit and closed his eyes. The glowing moved to his hand.

"Now, all you need to do is make an energy ball from the life energy," finished King Kai. He formed an energy ball that was about the size of a small basketball and the glowing on his hand vanished. "The size and strength of the energy ball are determined entirely by how much energy you gather. On a planet with as much life as Earth, though, you should probably not use the Spirit Bomb technique because its power would be too great." The Kai threw the energy ball into the sky, and it exploded. "Those are the specific techniques you will be learning."

Goku stood up. "I think I should teach Frui some techniques, too," he said. "The Kamehameha Wave, the Solar Flare technique, and the After-Image technique are quite useful in battle."

"Very well," responded King Kai. "If you want to teach him after my lessons, then feel free to do whatever you want except killing each other!" He giggled to himself again at his unintentional joke.

"Thanks, King Kai!" Goku exclaimed.

"You can't teach him right now, Goku," said King Kai more seriously. "Your next test has arrived."

* * *

_Hey, guys. I hope you enjoyed King Kai's story of the Original Super Saiyan and the Super Saiyan transformation. I also hope you liked his descriptions of the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb techniques! He's doing this because he has two students rather than one._

_I don't know if any of you were expecting it, but now you know that Goku is going to teach Frui some of his signature techniques, too. The only other one that I could think of was Instant Transmission, but that doesn't come into play until after the Frieza Saga._

_Power Levels:__  
__Bubbles: 600 (used to the gravity)__  
__Goku (no weights): 630__  
__King Kai: 4,000__  
__King Kai (Kaioken x2): 8,000_


	5. 04: A Talking Grasshopper

King Kai spotted something on Snake Way. "Gregory's here," he announced.

Goku and I looked to see who Gregory was. However, all that either of us could see was a glowing ball moving along the path quickly. When it reached the end, it stopped for a moment before quickly zooming upward toward the small planet. The ball of light stopped moving in front of King Kai before it vanished to reveal an unusually large grasshopper. It landed on the ground in front of the blue deity.

"Sorry I'm a few days late," said the large insect. "I ran into King Yemma and he started asking me questions again."

"Gregory, you need to be careful about Yemma," responded the Kai sternly. "You know how much he likes to brag about his magical desk made of giant mahogany trees."

"Sorry, King Kai," apologized Gregory. Hoping to change the subject, he suddenly asked, "Who are these guys?"

"'These guys' are Goku and Frui," answered the blue Kai. "They're my new students."

"Does this mean...?" The grasshopper looked scared.

Gregory was interrupted when King Kai said to Goku and me, "Your next task is to hit Gregory with a hammer. Trust me, he might be too fast for you, but you'll hit him eventually."

"I hate this game," Gregory pouted. "When we played it with King Yemma, I almost died at least five times!"

"You're not dead yet, Gregory," said King Kai, "but you WILL be if you don't do as I say!"

"Yes, King Kai!" frantically shouted the grasshopper as he took to the air again in his glowing ball of ki.

King Kai materialized a hammer and gave it to Goku. "You're going first," he stated.

Goku then charged after Gregory. The ensuing chase lasted a long time just like when Goku chased Bubbles. It ended when Gregory got distracted by a leaf falling off of the tree and Goku took the chance to hit him on the head, sending the oversized bug to the ground.

"Oooow," Gregory managed to say.

"Good job, Goku. It only took you three Earth hours," said the Kai. "That's actually a pretty good time for this being your first try. Now, give the hammer to Frui so he can have a go at it." After Goku gave me the mallet, King Kai yelled, "GREGORY, GET OFF OF THE GROUND! THIS ISN'T A GOOD TIME TO GO TO SLEEP ON ME!"

Out of shock, Gregory shot off the ground as fast as a bullet and hovered at about my eye level. "Yes, King Kai. It'll never happen again, I promise!"

"You had better be telling the truth," threatened King Kai. More calmly, he said to me, "You may now begin."

The first thing I did was transform into a Super Saiyan. After all, if Goku could barely hit Gregory, then I couldn't do it in my base form even if I wanted to. Within another few minutes, I had Gregory within reach. I was moving more quickly than him, so I missed when I swung the hammer. Gregory looked at me, stuck his tongue out, and turned to the right. Almost too late, I realized that I was about to run into the tree. Immediately, I flew into the air to go over it. Then, I chased after Gregory once more.

Thirty seconds later, Gregory was on the ground again, this time unconscious; I must have hit him too hard. King Kai and Goku walked over to me. "Congratulations, Frui," stated the blue deity sarcastically. "You knocked out Gregory."

"Sorry, King Kai!" I said apologetically.

* * *

_Hey, guys! I know this chapter is shorter than any of the previous ones (even the prologue), but I wanted to concentrate everything Gregory-related into one chapter by itself. Also, the next part of the story involves a time skip, so it makes sense for me to end this chapter so soon._

_There's only one new Power Level:__  
__Gregory: 700_

_Just so you guys know, I'm okay with answering your questions. Just put the question(s) that you have in a review, and I will answer them right here in the next chapter._


	6. 05: Forgotten

As the months went by, Goku and I got much stronger through King Kai's training. With time, both of us could catch Bubbles within five seconds and hit Gregory with the hammer within eight seconds (I did it in my base form with those times). King Kai was pleased with our progress, but he didn't quite understand why I had improved so much more quickly than Goku.

One day, Goku and I were sparring while using Kaioken x2 when King Kai, who was standing off to the side, suddenly looked alarmed. "Oh no," he nervously said. "They're almost there!"

"You mean the Saiyans?" asked Goku.

"Yes," answered the blue god. "They're already within the solar system that Earth is in! Just a few minutes ago, they passed Pluto and destroyed it!"

"Is there any way to contact the others?" I asked, hoping to return to Earth.

"You can use my telepathy to talk to them," replied King Kai.

* * *

Back on Earth...

Master Roshi was sitting on the toilet, reading a new playboy magazine. His mouth was watering and, every time he saw another girl, he hollered crazily.

"Heh, heh, heh!" he laughed. "This is amazing! I've never seen this many babes in one magazine before!"

Suddenly, he heard a voice: "Master Roshi!"

"Wha…wha…wha…what?!" exclaimed Roshi, caught off-guard by the voice. He thought that somebody was in the bathroom with him. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Goku."

"Oh, Goku!" The turtle hermit looked around. "Eh...where are you?"

"I'm in OtherWorld talking to you through King Kai," responded Goku.

"Who's King Kai?" asked Roshi obliviously.

"I'm King Kai!" shouted an angry voice. "How have you not heard of me yet?! I rule the entire Northern Galaxy!"

"Oh...well, it's nice to meet you! What do you guys need, though?" asked Roshi.

"You need to gather the Dragon Balls and wish everyone who was killed by Raditz back to life," answered Goku. "Do you have them all yet?"

"Yeah, Bulma is actually bringing them here now for safe keeping."

"When she gets there, wish back everyone killed by Raditz, including me."

"You got it, Goku! Does this mean that the Saiyans are coming early?"

"They are. They destroyed something called Pluto earlier today," answered the good Saiyan.

"Well, it's a good thing nobody ca-" Roshi stopped mid-sentence when he heard the front door open.

"Master Roshi, we're here!" shouted a female voice.

"We have the Dragon balls!" exclaimed a male voice.

"The old dude is on the can, guys," said a rather gravelly voice. "He'll probably be out soon."

"I've got to go, Goku," said Roshi. "Bulma brought the Balls."

"All right, Master!" said Goku. "See you when I'm revived!"

* * *

King Kai kept watch over everyone at Kame House. After three minutes, the god said, "Okay, they've summoning the Dragon now." A few seconds passed before the expression on King Kai's face went from nearly emotionless to startled. "No!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms all over the place. "That old man forgot!"

"What's wrong?" I asked. King Kai pointed to my halo. Goku and I looked at it. Next, I looked at Goku and suddenly realized what King Kai meant. "Goku...you're alive. Your halo is gone, but mine is still here. What's going on?"

"Master Roshi must have messed up the wish," said Goku, scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment. "The Dragon Balls won't be available again for another year, so you're stuck here, Frui. I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine," I said calmly. "King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory are here, so I won't be lonely. Also, I can keep training and get even stronger!"

"That's the nicest thing anybody has ever said about me!" cried King Kai happily.

"If you're really fine with staying here, then I'll just leave," said Goku. He was preparing to jump back to Snake Way when King Kai stopped him.

"Goku, touch my shoulder," demanded the deity. "I can get you to Yemma's place quickly." Then, King Kai said to me, "I'll be back."

"Right." Goku grabbed King Kai's shoulder right before they both vanished into thin air. They had teleported away.

Eager to test myself and catch up with them, I went Super Saiyan and flew back to Snake Way. Immediately, I began flying the whole distance of the path as quickly as I could. Suddenly, I came up with an idea to go faster. "Kaioken!" My aura turned to a red-orange color and my speed got a major boost. Ignoring the strain, I kept going.

Within minutes, I was at the giant Mahogany Desk. Then, I reverted to my base form. "Hi, King Yemma!" I shouted. "Did Goku leave yet?"

"You just missed him, Frui," answered the red giant. "King Kai dropped him off and went back to his planet."

"Oh...I guess that means that I'll just fly the entire distance of Snake Way again."

"Wait a second, did you just say that you traveled the entire distance of Snake Way in less than a day?!" Yemma was so surprised that he stopped judging dead souls for a second. "That's never been done before!"

"I'm special," I teased. "Well, I'm off. See you next time I die!" With that, I went Super Saiyan again and flew down Snake Way once more, this time using Kaioken from the start.

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hope you liked this chapter!_

_If you're wondering, Goku is as strong as he was in canon. He was held back because Frui had to do things to train, too, but having a sparring partner is better than training alone; you get more productivity in terms of getting stronger._

_King Kai teleporting Goku doesn't really save any time. Goku is running even later than in canon DBZ, so King Kai finally remembered that he can use Instant Transmission. It won't have any effects on the Saiyan Saga._

_Also, when Frui used his Kaioken, the colors of the Kaioken and Super Saiyan auras mixed to become that red-orange color, similar to when Goku used the Super Kaioken in the non-canon OtherWorld tournament._

_The Power Levels for this chapter are as follows:__  
__Goku: 8,001 (9,001 in the anime for _Rise, Shenron_ XD)__  
__Kaioken x2 Goku: 16,002__  
__Base Frui: 10,400__  
__Kaioken x2 Frui: 20,800__  
__SSJ Frui: 520,000__  
__SSJ Frui with a x1.5 Kaioken: 780,000_


	7. 06: Instant Transmission

"Where have you been?!" yelled King Kai when I landed on the grass. "I came back here and Gregory and Bubbles were alone! You're lucky that they didn't try to kill each other!"

I reverted to my base form and bowed my head apologetically. "I'm sorry, King Kai. I was testing my speed to see if I could catch up to you at the other end of Snake Way. The good news is that I travelled the whole distance - in fact, twice - in less than an hour!"

"I'm going to have to congratulate you, but you're in big trouble nonetheless," said King Kai. "No more leaving this planet until either I say so or you come back to life. Understand?"

"Yes, King Kai," I said. Suddenly, I remembered something that I had been wondering. "By the way, what was that technique that you used to get to Yemma's so quickly?"

"Oh, it's called Instant Transmission," he answered. "It teleports me to a creature of my choice that I can sense. Would you like to learn it?"

"That would be awesome!"

"Okay, then," said the Kai. "The first thing you need to do is know how to sense other people's ki. Can you do that?" I nodded; I had picked up the skill over the past few months. "That's good. The second step is knowing how to control your own ki, which you have already proved to be capable of. The third and final requirement is extreme focus and skill. I will teach you to do so. Are you ready, Frui?"

"You know I am," I answered confidently.

"Good. Hey, Bubbles! Could you go stand next to my car, please?"

Bubbles got out of the tree and walked over to King Kai's car. The blue god smiled and started concentrating his energy into his hand so much that I could sense the change.

"Personally, I like to focus my ki into my left hand," stated the Kai. "You could use any part of your body that you choose. Next, you focus on the Power Level of the person that you want to go to and you imagine yourself being next to them." Suddenly, King Kai vanished. When I looked over at Bubbles, King Kai was standing right next to him. "It's that simple!" The deity looked at his car for a second before saying, "Bubbles, why are there monkey prints on the window?" The primate responded by waving his hands in the air.

"Can I try it?" I asked.

"No, you can't put your hands on my window!" King Kai laughed. "But seriously, if you want to try the technique, be my guest," he answered. "I doubt you'll get it on your first try, though."

Ignoring that last part, I started thinking about what part of my body I should use to hold my concentrated energy. Soon, I decided to use my index and middle fingers on my right hand. I began concentrating the energy into them when I realized something: the loose energy near my brain wasn't moving.

"King Kai, I can't get the energy in my head to move into my fingers," I announced. "What should I do?"

"Just put your fingers on your forehead," replied the Northern Kai sarcastically.

I did what he said and put the tips of my fingers against my forehead. Suddenly, I felt an unexpected rush of power running into my fingers; my energy was fully concentrated into one small area. Next, I began concentrating on King Kai's energy signature. Then, I began to imagine myself standing next to my master. I focused as hard as I could until, for a very small amount of time, I felt weightlessness and physical gravitation to King Kai at the same time. When I opened my eyes, I saw King Kai's red car right in front of me. When I turned my head, Bubbles was clapping and the Northern Kai's mouth was half open.

"Did I just do the technique properly?" I asked.

"That was the best first try for any technique that I've ever seen in my entire life!" exclaimed King Kai. "You executed Instant Transmission almost flawlessly!"

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to focus 95% on Instant Transmission, with the other 5% being the early part of this chapter where King Kai is scolding Frui for running off._

_There are no new Power Levels, so…yeah. Carry on._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_You're still here?!_


	8. 07: Putting the Z in Zhetto

Around 3 weeks passed before anything significant happened. The event that changed it was when another martial artist found himself at the end of Snake Way. He flew to King Kai's planet.

"Hello?" called the man. He had an X-shaped scar on his face and long, black hair. "I'm here to see someone called King Kai."

I was at the back of the house, practicing teleporting to Bubbles while King Kai watched. "Come around," answered the blue deity.

"Hi, I'm Yamcha from Earth," said the man when he found us. "You trained my friend Goku while he was dead, and now I'd like to train with you, too, if that's okay."

"I don't know, Yamcha," said King Kai. "You need to pass a test first. Now, make me laugh with a joke. If you succeed, then you will become my pupil."

"All right, then." Yamcha rubbed his hands together. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Why?" asked King Kai emotionlessly.

"Because it forgot its eggs!" replied the Scar-Faced Bandit stupidly.

"That wasn't even close to being funny," remarked the god.

"I'm sorry! I'm not good with jokes!"

"Well, then, if you're 'not good with jokes,' then you won't be my student," said King Kai.

"I'm sorry. Feel free to stay here, though." He turned to me. "Frui, don't help this guy get stronger or teach him what I've taught you, okay?"

"Don't worry, King Kai," I responded with a smile. "I won't teach him anything. Sorry, Yamcha."

"It's fine," sighed Yamcha. Suddenly, he thought of something. "How long have you been training with King Kai?"

"I'd say that I've been here for almost...um...King Kai, how long have I been your student?"

"It's been at least 7 or 8 months," answered King Kai.

"Does this mean that you know Goku?" asked Yamcha.

"This should answer your question," I smiled. Then, I got into a stance and I put my open hands out in front of me, the right over the left, with the bottoms of the palms touching. The palms of my hands formed a flat, vertical surface. "Kaaaa...meeee...Haaaa...meeee..." I moved my hands into a cupped position near my right hip and I leaned back a bit. An energy ball began to form, making Yamcha's eyes widen. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I moved my hands forward until they were in their original position. This time, however, an extremely powerful energy beam came out and flew off of the planet towards the clouds near Snake Way and Hell. When the beam died, I relaxed.

"Did...did you just...?" Yamcha asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Yamcha, I did."

"How...where…?"

"Goku taught it to me while he was here," I answered.

"Wow," said Yamcha.

* * *

Yamcha wasn't the only new arrival that day. Within a few hours, Tien and Chiaotzu had appeared and introduced themselves. Chiaotzu failed the test, but Tien passed accidentally by saying that Chiaotzu helped during the fight with the Saiyans. By the next day, Piccolo had joined us on King Kai's planet. He didn't care enough to train with King Kai, calling it "monkey business." Of course, King Kai laughed and said that Piccolo could train with him.

They all stayed there, sparring and talking. I introduced myself, too, and they accepted me. I explained to them how I was part Saiyan, and they talked about their fight with Nappa and Vegeta. Piccolo meditated most of the time, though, so I didn't get to know him well. After about another 2 weeks, King Kai had important news to tell.

"Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma have arrived at Namek," he announced. "It seems that Vegeta and some of Vegeta's...coworkers are there, too."

"What's Namek?" I asked.

Piccolo was the first to answer me. "Namek is the home world of my people. Everybody who is still alive, except Goku, went there to use Namek's Dragon Balls and wish everyone back to life, but I don't think that you'll be coming with us."

"Oh, that's fine," I said. "Training with King Kai is an awesome experience!" Then, my face turned more serious. "So, Vegeta's friends are there? Are they stronger or weaker?"

"Only about eight of the non-Namekians on Planet Namek at the moment are at least as strong as Vegeta was on Earth," said King Kai. "Vegeta is a bit stronger now, so only five people on that entire planet, including Namekians, are stronger than him. Wait a second... oh, no, not him! Please, no!"

"What's wrong, King Kai?" asked Tien.

"There is a powerful, dangerous tyrant on Namek!" King Kai sounded distressed. "His name is Frieza, and his galactic empire's main trade is taking over planets and killing all life on them. Frieza is capable of being thousands of times stronger than Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin combined! I only hope that I'm wrong."

"Sounds like fun," said Yamcha sarcastically.

"Fighting with Frieza is anything but fun!" shouted King Kai. "The only person who has ever beaten him in battle is his own father, and that was so long ago! Do you call losing to an enemy who completely overpowers you fun?!"

"Okay, I think I understand," Yamcha said calmly. Tien chuckled a bit. "In other words, everybody on that planet could die at any moment because of this creep?"

"That's right," nodded King Kai.

"What about the Dragon Balls?" I asked.

"If Frieza gets to them first or kills Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma, then you guys are all stuck here. If Vegeta finds them first and gets immortality, then that's just as bad," replied the god.

Everybody looked shocked when they heard that.

* * *

_6 or 7 Earth days later..._

King Kai told us that Frieza's most powerful warriors, the ever-so-flamboyant Ginyu Force, was finally defeated. "You know," said King Kai, "I'm proud of Goku. He just used the Kaioken technique to finally defeat one of the strongest warriors in the universe!"

"Wait, do you mean that Goku is the most powerful person on Namek right now?" asked Tien.

"Goku is the second strongest person there," said King Kai. "The only stronger person is Frieza himself, and Frieza is currently five times stronger than Goku. In addition, Goku is in a healing tank, so he's currently vulnerable."

"You're just making things sound worse, King Kai," I said. "Maybe Frieza really IS that much stronger than Goku, but you forgot one thing. Goku must have nearly died, so when he's fully healed, his Saiyan genes will kick in and activate his Zenkai. He'll become much stronger than he is now, so I won't be surprised if he'll be able to beat Frieza."

"Jeans can't move on their own, let alone kick!" King Kai snorted. Then, more seriously, he said, "But you don't understand. Frieza is in his weakest form right now. His second form is at least twice as strong as this one, and his third form is even stronger than that! And don't get me started on how powerful his final form is! Goku could get himself killed!"

"Goku has wriggled out of tough spots before," said Yamcha. "He'll find a way to beat Frieza somehow." **((EPIC FORESHADOWING))**

"I don't know, Yamcha," responded the Kai. "Goku didn't survive the fight with Raditz, and now he has to face someone as overwhelming as Frieza. If Goku even tries to defy Frieza, the end result will be Goku's second and final death. He won't stand a chance."

"What about Kaioken?" I asked.

"I doubt that Goku can use a level high enough to kill Frieza," replied the deity. "He seems to not have any strain while using a Kaioken x2, so I think he can use up to about Kaioken x10. However, that's not going to be enough. Today could easily be his last."

King Kai paused for a second to concentrate on something. "A young Namekian just showed up to help Gohan and Krillin! They're taking the Dragon Balls away! Good thing Vegeta is still inside."

"We're going to be revived?" asked Chiaotzu excitedly.

"Calm down, Chiaotzu," said Tien. "We're not alive just yet. Anything could happen."

"Have you guys already forgotten?" shouted Piccolo. "The Dragon Balls can bring back all of us except those of us who have died previously! We're all going back except for Chiaotzu who has no choice but to stay here."

"I'll be fine. I can survive here," said the short man.

"Wait just one second," said King Kai. "They've summoned the Dragon and he grants 3 wishes, not just one. However, he can only bring back one person at a time."

"I'll go," said Piccolo. "I'm the strongest person on this pathetic little planet."

"Piccolo, I beg to differ," I said. I then went Super Saiyan. "I'm living proof against that statement."

"I wasn't done," continued the Namekian. "If you bring ME back, then Kami and the Earth Dragon Balls will reappear and we can revive everyone else except clown-boy over there." Chiaotzu frowned and turned away.

Everybody nodded in agreement. King Kai said, "I'll tell the others." He immediately opened a telepathic link between him, Krillin, Dende, and Gohan. "Hey, guys. It's King Kai."

* * *

_On Namek..._

"Who's there?" shouted Krillin angrily. "Show yourself!"

"Wow, Krillin," said the blue god. "I can't believe that you already forgot about me, the one who trained Goku in OtherWorld."

"Hi, King Kai!" said Gohan excitedly. "What's up?"

"I know who you should wish back," said King Kai. "Revive Piccolo and use the second wish to bring him to Namek. Use the third wish for whatever you choose."

"Right!" exclaimed Dende. He immediately chanted something in Namekian and Porunga's eyes glowed for a second. On King Kai's planet, Piccolo's halo vanished; he was alive again.

Next, Dende muttered something else and Piccolo vanished from OtherWorld only to reappear at an unknown location on Namek.

"Mr. Piccolo?" called Gohan. "Mr. Piccolo, are you there?"

"Oh no," said Dende. "You wanted him to be right here, not just on Namek?"

"Dende, we need to use that last wish before -" Krillin was interrupted mid-sentence.

"Before what, baldy?" said a voice. Vegeta had found them. "If you already used the wish, then I'm going to kill you right now."

"Vegeta!" Gohan sounded distressed. "There's still one wish left! You can use it!"

"That's more like it," said the Prince. "Now, green boy, wish for me to be immortal!"

Dende started saying the wish when he stopped fearfully. They were not alone; Frieza was watching them from a nearby hill.

"Oh, Vegeta, you certainly are despicable."

* * *

"Frieza found them!" shouted King Kai. "They're all going to die, even though Vegeta is so much stronger now!"

"Don't worry, King Kai," I said, trying to calm the god.

"Don't worry?! DON'T WORRY?! Do you even know the severity of this?! Piccolo could die again and we'll lose Earth's Dragon Balls again!"

Backing away, I said, "Okay, I understand!"

* * *

_Hey, guys! If you haven't noticed yet (but of course you have), Frui has now been affiliated with every Z Fighter except Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta (unless you count Bulma and Chi-Chi). This gives Frui a sense of belonging in a group of super-powered beings who actually aren't too different from him. He's not an official Z Fighter, though._

_The word Zhetto in the title is actually part of the DBZ name. The "Z" means Zhetto, Japanese for "warrior."_

_Power Levels:__  
__Tien: 2,500__  
__Piccolo (just arrived): 3,500__  
__Piccolo (revived): 9,000 (he did mental training)__  
__Chiaotzu: 980__  
__Yamcha: 1,030__  
__Frui: 1,240,000__  
__SSJ Frui: 62,000,000_


	9. 08: New Hope (no, not Star Wars)

King Kai kept us up-to-date on what was happening in the Frieza fight. He informed us on when Piccolo arrived and when Frieza transformed to his third and final forms.

"I need to talk to Goku, so nobody interrupt me," said the god. Then, he turned away from us.

* * *

In his healing tank, Goku was focusing on the battle outside when he was interrupted by a voice. "Goku, are you there?" asked King Kai.

'Hi, King Kai! Why wouldn't I be?' responded Goku sarcastically.

"Well, are you almost done?" questioned the deity. "If you haven't noticed, you're the only hope to defeat Frieza right now!" King Kai sounded distressed.

'It's almost do-' Goku stopped when a beeping noise caught his attention and the liquid around him began draining. 'It's done!' Goku corrected himself. 'I'll be there soon.'

"That's great, Goku," said King Kai. "Now could you hurry?!"

'Right!' With that, Goku's healing tank finished draining and the Saiyan took the tubes and the breathing mask off of his body. Next, he blasted a hole in the side of his tank and flew towards Frieza and the others as fast as a Kaioken times three could go.

* * *

"He's out!" announced the blue man. "He's almost with the others! ...He's there!" A minute later, King Kai's expression turned sour. "Frieza killed Vegeta. It looks like Goku and Gohan are the last living Saiyans."

"At least they have Piccolo," said Tien.

"And Krillin!" shouted Yamcha excitedly.

"Yamcha, how do I say this? Nobody cares," hissed Tien.

Like a whimpering dog, Yamcha wandered toward the tree to hide his misery.

Ignoring what was going on around me, I asked, "So is Vegeta going to get to keep his body, too?"

"I doubt it," replied the Kai. "He's done a lot of bad things in the past and killed a lot of people, so I think it's highly unlikely that Yemma will be generous enough to grant the privileges of a body to someone like the so-called 'Prince of Saiyans.' Also, Vegeta will be less annoying without his body!" King Kai laughed. "'Kakarrot this. Kakarrot that. It's over 8,000. Shut up, Nappa.' This guy is killing me!" King Kai laughed.

"Okay, that makes sense," I said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice said, "Hello, is anybody there?"

"King Kai's planet, how may I direct your call?" The blue Kai was still giggling.

"Ah, King Kai! It's so nice to meet you. My name is Kami, and I'm the guardian of Earth."

"Yes, I've heard of you. Goku told me everything about you and your role in Earth's society. What's up?"

"My assistant, Mr. Popo, ("Hi!" shouted Mr. Popo in the background.) and I have gathered four of Earth's seven Dragon Balls," said Kami. "We need to know what to wish for when we have them all."

"Hmm...I don't know," said King Kai. "What do you guys think?"

"We should bring back everyone killed by Frieza and his henchmen for sure," said Tien. "If we do that, then a lot of lives will be sparred."

"I think that everyone killed by Vegeta and the Saiyans should be revived, too," I said. "Theoretically, I'd be brought back to life along with whoever Vegeta killed on Namek and whoever was killed by the Saiyans."

"That'll do," said Kami. "See you on Earth, everyone!"

Everybody said goodbye after that and our telepathic connection to Earth was terminated. Our hope hadn't been extinguished by the end of communication with Earth, though; instead, everyone's faces were filled with extreme hope.

"I'm going to live again!" shouted Yamcha dynamically.

"Shut up," said Gregory who had just arrived. "Nobody cares!"

"Stupid cricket, I'll teach you!" Yamcha ran at Gregory.

"First of all, I'm a grasshopper!" Gregory quickly moved out of the way while Yamcha kept running straight. "Second, you're too slow to catch me!"

Yamcha growled and chased after Gregory who just kept toying with the scar-faced bandit. Everyone except King Kai laughed.

"Goku...don't do what I think you're about to do," he whispered.

"May I have a look?" I asked.

"Put your hand on my back," responded the blue deity. I did so and, all of a sudden, I saw a vision of a planet with blue plants and green skies. I could see Goku, Piccolo, a bald midget, a kid that looked a good deal like Goku, and an unknown individual who was probably Frieza. Goku's red Kaioken was activated, but it was much more intense than I'd ever seen it.

"What's happening, King Kai?" I asked.

"Goku is currently using a Kaioken times ten," the Kai replied. "If he keeps this up, his body will become too unstable and he will die."

"Wow...I didn't realize that Kaioken could kill the user!" I exclaimed.

"That only happens when you use a level that's higher than what your body can take," said King Kai. "Goku seems to be able to handle it for right now, though."

"That's good," I said.

About half an hour later, Goku used a Kaioken times twenty. However, it wasn't enough, so he resorted to a Spirit Bomb. It seemed that Frieza was dead after being hit by such a massive amount of energy, but he somehow managed to survive. Then, I witnessed Piccolo get hit in the chest by one of Frieza's death ray attacks. I knew that the Namekian wasn't dead, but he was pretty close to getting in line at King Yemma's palace again.

"Why would Frieza do such a thing?" I asked, curious to hear King Kai's answer.

"Because he's Frieza. He's the most evil being in the universe as far as I know."

I shrugged my shoulders and kept watching. Soon, Frieza sent a tiny, non-explosive energy ball into Krillin's stomach. Then, Frieza used this to move Krillin into the air. The bald man's last word before blowing up was, "Goku!"

Goku suddenly looked angrier than I'd ever thought he could be. Lightning struck the ground around him, either because of his power or because the planet was so close to its own death. Goku's body was shaking out of pure rage. Then, the Saiyan from Earth began speaking.

"You...you killed Krillin," he mumbled, slowly getting louder. Golden particles appeared around him, surprising both King Kai and me. "How dare you, you...you monster! You killed KRILLIN! GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" With that, Goku's hair and aura turned a bright yellow and his once black eyes turned blue.

Frieza went on the offensive after his confusion subsided, but the Saiyan simply blocked or deflected every attack. Soon, the two were in the air. Frieza kept trying to kill Goku with small yet powerful energy beams until Goku intentionally let Frieza hit his face. He was unfazed by it, surprising the Frost Demon.

"What...what are you?! TELL ME!" shouted Frieza.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?" mocked Goku. "I am the hope of the universe, the one who is good. I am light, a light that shines brighter than the sun. I am creation, allowing good to thrive. I am also destruction, destroying all who stand in my way. I am all that is good and pure." A volcano erupted behind Goku. "I am the Alpha and the Omega. I am peace, disturbed by a furious flame. I am the hero for all who weep. I am the warrior who protects all that is good. I am the Saiyan raised on Earth, sent here to destroy the likes of you. I am Son Goku, and I am a Super Saiyan!" Goku flared his aura as much as possible to add an empowering effect.

I backed away from King Kai. "Goku is a Super Saiyan!" I shouted excitedly, tears of happiness flowing down my cheeks.

* * *

_Hey, guys! The Frieza fight is coming closer to ending, so that means that Kami and Mr. Popo will soon have all seven Dragon Balls. As Frui said earlier, that will result in his resurrection._

_I'm sorry, Yamcha fans (if there are any), but I just have to keep insulting Yamcha. It adds a sense of comedy to the story and it satisfies some people's distaste of his character in general. Also, writing how Yamcha reacts happens to be fun!_

_Power Levels:__  
__Base Goku: 3,000,000__  
__Kaioken x3 Goku: 9,000,000__  
__Kaioken x10 Goku: 30,000,000__  
__Kaioken x20 Goku: 60,000,000__  
__SSJ Goku: 150,000,000__  
__50% Frieza: 72,500,000_


	10. 09: New Life

Goku was winning the fight. His new Super Saiyan powers had unlocked unforetold strength that made him stronger than Frieza. The Frost Demon's chances of winning were very small.

King Kai was barely finished with warning Goku about the ticking time bomb known as Planet Namek's core when a voice filled the air, startling everyone. "Hello, maggots and Northern Kaiosama!"

"Oh, god!" shouted Yamcha. "Please, no!"

"Pecking order!" said Popo. "Now, Kami and I are about to make the wish. It was to revive the maggots killed by Frieza, Frieza's henchmen, and the Saiyans, right?"

"Yes, that's correct," responded King Kai. "Please make the wish now. If this works, we can use the last wish from the Namekian Dragon Balls."

"Right. Kami, would you do the honors of summoning the Dragon?" asked Mr. Popo.

"It'll be my pleasure," answered the ancient Namekian. "Now arise, Eternal Dragon!"

* * *

_Land of Korin, Earth_

The skies turned dark over Kami and Mr. Popo. Lightning began striking the center of the circle of 7 Dragon Balls. Finally, one extremely large bolt hit the middle Ball. That lightning changed shape, elongated, and curved in the air until a typical Chinese-mythological dragon with emerald green scales was hovering over the land of Korin, its tail ending somewhere among the Dragon Balls.

"Speak your - oh, hello, Kami," said Shenron deeply and slowly.

"Hello, old friend," shouted Kami. "It's so nice to see you. I've got a wish for you today, though. Could you revive everybody killed by the Saiyans, Frieza, and Frieza's henchmen, excluding the bad people? I know that it's not too much for you."

"As you have wished, so it shall be." Shenron's eyes temporarily glowed redder than the reddest Kaioken, but soon the light vanished. "Your wish has been granted. Farewell, Kami."

Shenron turned towards the sky. Then, he flew upwards and his tail detached from the Dragon Balls which followed him. Shenron went too high for the eyes of anyone but Kami to see, but the Dragon Balls stopped at around 500 feet (154 meters) above the ground. Then, they glowed for a second before flying toward separate parts of the world.

* * *

_Back on King Kai's Planet_

My halo disappeared. I was now alive.

"Hey, what about Tien and me?" asked Yamcha. "We were killed by the Saiyans, too!"

"Yamcha, you're stupid, you know that?" said Tien. "You were too weak for the Saiyans themselves to kill, so a Saibaman did that for them. I was killed by my Neo Tribeam Cannon. It drained my life force so much that I died."

"Oh...damn it," pouted Yamcha.

"King Kai, should I go to Namek?" I asked. "I think I can help out Goku."

"If you must, then feel free," he answered. "You're no longer restricted to OtherWorld."

"Thanks for everything, King Kai!" I said gratefully. "I'll come visit every once in a while. And guys...I'll see you on Earth."

"Looking forward to it!" called Yamcha excitedly.

"See you," smiled Tien.

"It was nice meeting you!" waved Chiaotzu.

"By the way," asked King Kai, "could you tell Dende to send everyone on Namek to Earth?"

"Sure," I answered with a nod. "See you!"

I put my index and middle fingers of my right hand up to my forehead and concentrated on little Dende's Power Level. Immediately, I jumped to that place...on Namek.

* * *

The little guy was scared enough with his world destroying itself before his eyes, but I think I almost gave him a heart attack. "Ah!" he yelled. "Please don't kill me!"

"Don't worry," I said calmly. "I'm a friend. Now, we need to get to Porunga and fast."

"Why?" asked Dende. He was still nervous.

"We need to make a wish," I answered. "Don't worry, it'll be a good one."

Sensing a powerful energy nearby, I turned my head to see a certain Saiyan prince coming out of his shallow grave. He had his hands on his head as if he had a headache. "What the-" Vegeta exclaimed when he saw the ruined Namek. "What did I miss?"

I walked over to him. "You missed a lot, Vegeta," I stated. "Goku and Frieza are fighting so hard that the planet is going to self-destruct!"

"Okay, who are you?" asked Vegeta. "How am I alive? And why do I sense so many Power Levels?"

"My name is Frui Hiroshi. I came here to help in as many ways as I can. You, the Namekians, and I were wished back to life using Earth's newly recovered Dragon Balls."

"That makes less sense than Frieza's lipstick, but lucky for you, I'll buy it," threatened Vegeta. "Now, where is Kakarrot?"

I pointed into the air. Vegeta followed my finger until he saw something truly extraordinary. Frieza, now extremely buff, was fighting a golden warrior who wore Goku's pants and shoes.

"Is...is that Kakarrot?" asked Vegeta, dumbfounded.

"He's changed now," I said. "He's now the second Super Saiyan to exist within the past thousand years."

"Second?!" yelled Vegeta. "Then who is the first?! Even I know that it's not me, dumbass!"

I transformed to make Vegeta understand. "I am." Then, I walked up to the still-shivering Dende to whisper, "Porunga is back, so go wish for everyone on Namek except for Goku, Frieza, and me to be transported to Earth."

Dende nodded and flew off. Then, I turned to Vegeta. "Are you going to close your mouth? A fly might get in there."

"How is this possible?" asked Vegeta. Obviously, he hadn't heard me. "First, I'm beaten to greatness by a low-level nobody who I didn't even know existed until just now, and now Kakarrot? Does the universe hate me?!" He bent down and punched the ground, causing an earthquake that would have measured 1.8 on the Richter scale. "Why not me?!"

Suddenly, he vanished from sight. Apparently, Dende had already made the wish and everyone was on Earth; I could sense it. Now, it was just Frieza, Goku, and me. I flew up to join the fighters.

I cupped my hands by my side as I flew. "Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAAA!" I moved my hands forward, releasing my wave of energy. Goku had heard me, so he moved out of the way, but Frieza just laughed and pointed at Goku as if the Super Saiyan was actually retreating. He noticed the energy beam when it was too late.

"What?!" shouted Frieza. "How could he have shot that?!" That's when he was engulfed by the light. Soon, he emerged covered in burns and scuff marks. "How could I, Lord Frieza, not have seen this coming?!"

"It wasn't me," said Goku in a monotone. He looked down at me and Frieza followed his gaze.

"Another one?!" exclaimed the Arcosian before I punched his stomach repeatedly. "How?!" he managed to gasp after I was done.

"I am the other Saiyan raised on Earth, sent here specifically to aid Goku," I said angrily. "You've caused a lot of hurt, you know that?" I put my hands together to form one fist and I pounded Frieza's head. He flew into the ground below, barely avoiding a newly-formed lava plume.

I looked at Goku. "We don't have much time," I warned. "We should finish him now."

"Right." We flew toward each other, stopping when I was on his right and Goku on my left. Goku cupped his hands at his right side, and I cupped mine on my left; our hands practically overlapped.

"Kaaaa...meeee...haaaa...meeee...HAAAAAAA!" we shouted in unison as we both moved our hands forward. The ultra-powerful energy beam engulfed Frieza and barely avoided hitting the planet.

When the dust cleared, Frieza was nowhere to be seen. "I don't sense him," stated Goku.

"I don't, either," I said. "I guess Frieza is dead."

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it because of the dialogue between Frui and Dende and then between Frui and Vegeta. I also liked writing about Frieza. That's all done, though, and I have no other parts for Frieza as he's been utterly destroyed...or so you think._

_Here's the Power Levels for this chapter:__  
__Mr. Popo: 450 (multiplied by the number of people he calls "maggots")__  
__Kami: 500__  
__Full Power Frieza: 145,000,000__  
__Tired Full Power Frieza: 120,000,000__  
__Base Frui: 2,010,000__  
__Dende: 289__  
__Vegeta: 1,590,000__  
__SSJ Frui: 100,500,000__  
__Team Kamehameha Wave: 250,500,000_


	11. 10: Returning to Earth

After we defeated Frieza, Goku and I reverted to our base forms. Then, he looked at me, confused. "How do we get back to Earth now?" he asked. He probably thought that we were stuck there.

Let me handle that, Goku," I said. I grabbed his shoulder and then used Instant Transmission, immediately disorienting him. He had no idea of what was happening.

Immediately, we teleported on to a small island in the Pacific Ocean. There was a single white and blue house as well as a few palm trees on it. A bald man wearing sunglasses was reading a playboy magazine in a lawn chair nearby, giggling to himself.

"Master Roshi!" Goku went up and bowed to the old guy. "It's been a long time since we've really seen each other!"

"Hmm?" asked Roshi. "Who's there?" He looked up. "Oh, it's just you, Goku. Good to see you." That's when Roshi realized something. "Goku?! How did you get here?! I thought you were on Namek! Where are the others?!"

"The others are somewhere on Earth," I explained. "I teleported Goku and myself here by honing in on your Power Level all the way from Namek. Then, I used a technique called Instant Transmission to get here." 'I wasn't very accurate,' I thought. 'I was halfway across the beach.'

"Oh...and who are you, again?" Roshi looked confused.

"I'm Frui...the guy who you forgot to resurrect when the Saiyans first came...remember?"

"Never heard of you," stated the turtle hermit nonchalantly.

"Master Roshi...I trained with Goku on King Kai's planet. You forgot me there and you only wished Goku back to life," I said angrily. I went Super Saiyan out of frustration. "How do you not know who I am?!"

Roshi leaned away from me. "Goku, calm your friend down!" he yelled. "He's scaring me!"

"Frui," said Goku, "you need to relax. Master Roshi just forgot. I mean, look at him. He's ancient!" Lucky for Goku, his master didn't hear that part.

"Fine." I reverted to my base form, but my inner anger didn't go away.

"King Kai contacted me earlier," said Roshi after he settled down. "He told me that everyone who was on Namek except for Goku, Frieza, and some fruit had been relocated to Earth. Is this true?"

"Old man, watch what you say," I threatened. "If you're not careful, I'll kill you. I'm not fruit, I'm Frui!" I paused for a few seconds to calm down. "The Namekians are actually here on Earth. I told one of them to make a wish on their Dragon Balls to transport everyone but Goku, Frieza, and me to Earth."

"That explains it," sighed the hermit. "Krillin is with them, right?"

"Oh...um...Krillin is kind of...um...dead," muttered Goku. "Again."

"Dammit," said Roshi. "That's one more time that Krillin has been utterly defeated. I call it the Krillin Owned Count. I don't even know why I keep track of that sort of thing. Probably because I have barely anything to do when nobody's around."

"We'd better tell the others about everything," I stated after a moment of awkward silence. "That way, we can strategically plan on who we'll bring back from the dead and what the other wishes will be used for."

"Let's go. Bye, Master!" Goku put his hand on my shoulder right before I Instant Transmissioned to a certain Saiyan child.

* * *

"Gohan!" exclaimed Goku cheerfully as he hugged his son. "It's so good to see you!"

"Um, dad, it hasn't been that long," responded the five-year-old.

"Why does that matter?" asked Goku. "You're my son and I love you."

I turned away from the Saiyans, thinking about my own family. 'Are they alive again? Or did they remain in OtherWorld? Am I even certain that Raditz killed them? Never mind, now I remember that he killed them. That means they're alive again! But then I'd have to do the same boring thing that I used to do. Yeah, I'm not going back.' I shrugged my shoulders as a way of showing myself that I had to get past it. For the love of Kami, I was fifteen, sixteen if you include my time in OtherWorld!

"Oh, no, it's the 'Super Saiyans,'" said a very sarcastic voice that interrupted my thoughts. I looked back to see Vegeta leaning against a tree. "Are you truly Super Saiyans, or are you fakes? What if I'm the REAL Super Saiyan?! What do you have to say to that, Kakarrot?"

"Vegeta, shut up before I send you back to Hell," I warned before Goku could say anything. "I'm stronger than you even without transforming or using the Kaioken. ("Kaio-what?" exclaimed a random Namekian before his friend randomly punched his gut.) You don't stand a chance against me."

"Oh, really? You think you're better than the Prince of all Saiyans?! We'll see about that, but not around this green filth!" (By "green filth," he means the Namekians. We at _Rise, Shenron_ (it's really just me) love nature. Keep nature green!) Vegeta flew off, probably to train.

"Good riddance," I murmured quietly.

"What?" asked Gohan. "Did you say something, mister? And who are you?"

"Nope," I lied. "Oh, and I'm Frui. I trained with your dad in OtherWorld and helped him beat Frieza." Gohan simply nodded in understanding.

Suddenly, a gravelly male voice shouted, "I'm the new Grand Elder of Namek!" Namekians of all ages cheered as if their favorite NFL team had just won the Super Bowl.

"What's going on over there?" I asked.

"The old Grand Elder of Namek, Guru, resigned and gave the Dragon Balls to one of the village Elders," said Piccolo as he walked over to us from under a tree. "Now Moori is the new Grand Elder and Guru is dead."

"Okay," I nodded, deciding to not ask any more questions. It's not like I needed any extra information other than that.

"Hey, everyone!" shouted Bulma from 20 feet (6.15 meters) away. "Follow me if you'd like to stay at my place! My chefs will probably cook something up if you're hungry!"

Goku's eyes lit up as he turned toward Bulma. "Did I hear you say the words 'chef' and 'cook' in the same sentence?"

"Yes, Goku," replied Bulma. "You did."

"Then count me in!" Goku, followed by Gohan, Piccolo, and me, flew toward Bulma's house to enjoy a delicious meal. Every Namekian followed us because they needed to stay somewhere.

* * *

_Hey, guys! If you couldn't tell, Roshi was too busy thinking about sexy girls from his playboy magazine to remember Frui right away. Also, his age had some effect on it, as suggested by Goku._

_This chapter is very important for Frui. He's accepted the fact that he may never see his parents again and that his life has changed forever. He knows that there's no going back to life the way it was before the Raditz incident._

_Here are some Power Levels:  
Master Roshi: 138  
Gohan: 1,300,000  
Piccolo: 1,400,000_


	12. 11: New Namek

All of the Namekians stayed at Bulma's house for the next eight months. During the first two weeks, everyone helped find the Namekian Dragon Balls that had scattered around the globe. Once we had all of them, we were ready for them to activate again.

Four months after the destruction of Namek, the Namekian Dragon Balls became active. We gathered them in Bulma's backyard one night and Dende said in Namekian: "Rise, Porunga!"

Porunga appeared similarly to Shenron, but bigger and with more energy. "I am Porunga, the Eternal Dragon of Namek! I shall grant you three wishes. What is your first wish?"

"Could you revive the human known as Krillin even though I hate him?" asked Dende in Namekian.

"It shall be done." Porunga's eyes glowed for a second and Krillin appeared next to Goku. The friends high-fived each other.

"That makes two for me!" shouted Krillin. "One more death and I get a sundae!" Everyone laughed. "I'm serious. I want that sundae, but not now!"

"What is your second wish?" asked Porunga.

"Revive Chiaotzu!" shouted Dende in Namekian.

Porunga's eyes glowed again and Chiaotzu appeared. "Your wish has been granted. What shall be your third wish?"

"Bring Tien back to life!" Dende said in Namekian.

"It shall be done." Porunga's eyes glowed one last time. Tien materialized beside Chiaotzu. "Your wishes have been granted. Farewell." Porunga flew into the sky, followed by the Namekian Dragon Balls. The sky lightened.

"Tien!" exclaimed Chiaotzu. "We're alive again!"

"Yes, we are, Chiaotzu," said Tien. "Yes, we are."

"What about Yamcha?" asked Krillin.

"Nobody cares about Yamcha," I answered. "We'll probably revive him next time, though." Krillin nodded to show that he understood.

I was right. After another four months, we summoned Porunga again and our first wish was for Yamcha to be brought back to life. Immediately, Yamcha fell into a river...on the other side of the planet. I had to Instant Transmission halfway across the globe just to retrieve him even though I didn't want to.

Because I had to get Yamcha, I missed hearing what the second wish was. I came back right before Dende wished for everyone who had lived on the original Namek to be relocated to a new Namek.

"Goodbye, Gohan," said Dende before vanishing. "I'll never forgot you!"

Gohan was crying. After all, he was still a little kid and he'd just lost a friend. I felt bad for him.

That's when I started thinking: should I teach Gohan how to do Instant Transmission so he can visit New Namek? Then, I thought of a better idea: to teach Goku the technique. That way, Goku could take Gohan and the full-blooded Saiyan could have another useful technique in his arsenal.

"Hey, Goku," I said when Gohan calmed down, "how about I teach you something special that King Kai taught me?"

"That sounds awesome, Frui!" answered the Saiyan excitedly. "It'll be like a trade of skills!"

"That's what I thought, too!" I smiled.

* * *

Because I was teaching Goku how to use Instant Transmission, he let me stay at his house. Chi-Chi wasn't too happy to have another mouth to feed because of how much food she needed to buy already, but she was okay with it as long as I didn't destroy anything.

Goku learned Instant Transmission more quickly than I expected. Within two weeks of training, he could get within 6 feet (2 meters) of his target as long as it was within a 20-mile (32-kilometer) radius. Anywhere outside of that circle was where Goku's teleportation became highly inaccurate.

"You're doing really well," I told him one day. "It's as if you knew the technique already!"

"Thanks!" Goku smiled in appreciation. "It helps that I have someone like you to help me!"

"Oh," I said, blushing, "it's nothi-" I stopped mid-sentence when I suddenly sensed multiple strong Power Levels coming towards Earth. One seemed vaguely familiar, but it was too strong to be who I thought it was...

"Frui," said my Saiyan friend.

"Let's do this," I said. Goku grabbed my shoulder and we both vanished off the face of the mountain.

* * *

_Hey, guys! This chapter is a major turning point for Frui. He's become an official Z Fighter! Now, everyone (hopefully including Roshi) knows who Frui is._

_Instant Transmission may be from Yardrat, but because Frui learned it from King Kai, he's able to teach it to Goku. That way, everything still stays fairly close to canon DBZ without becoming canon DBZ._

_Power Levels:__  
__Krillin: 34,000__  
__Chiaotzu: 2,500__  
__Tien: 10,000__  
__Yamcha: 4,000__  
__Frui (end of the chapter): 4,480,000__  
__SSJ Frui (end of the chapter): 224,000,000__  
__Goku (end of the chapter): 5,800,000__  
__SSJ Goku (end of the chapter): 290,000,000_


	13. 12: Friezing Cold

Goku and I reappeared next to Krillin on Master Roshi's island. "Hey," Goku said, a small grin forming on his face.

"Whoa!" Krillin yelped. He jumped back and almost fell on top of Oolong, dropping the phone in his hand on the poor pig.

"Hey, watch where you're going," said the pervert. "It's bad enough that I have to avoid Master Roshi's nosebleeds!" After hearing a dinging sound, Oolong started to walk away.

"Sorry," Krillin apologized. Then, his face became more serious. "So you guys sense it, too?"

"Yeah," I answered. "It feels...like Frieza. I don't think that it's him, though. First of all, Goku and I killed that freak with our Kamehameha Waves. Second, this Power Level is too strong. The scary thing is that there's an even stronger person with them, though!"

"We should get everyone together," Goku continued. "I think the best place to meet could be Bulma's place."

"Right. Should I call people?" asked Krillin.

"Call Yamcha," I said. "For now, I'll take Goku to Capsule Corp. and then I'll get Gohan." Goku and Krillin nodded.

* * *

Less than an hour later, everyone, including a pink-clad Vegeta, was sitting around a table outside in Bulma's backyard. Almost everyone looked worried and/or scared.

"This power is unreal!" Vegeta stammered. "How could there be two people stronger than Frieza? One would make sense because of Frieza's father being so strong, but two?! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Calm down, princess," said Piccolo rudely yet calmly. He was the only person who wasn't letting his fear mask his judgment. "Goku and Frui are probably strong enough to take on these people, and they might not even be evil! Haven't you ever considered that violence could be the least of our worries?"

"Shut up, slug!" responded Vegeta explosively. "I know a Frost Demon's Power Level when I sense it! As the only living family of them is Frieza's, this has to be King Cold!"

"Who's King Cold?" asked Tien.

"You know how Frieza runs the Planet Trade Organization?" Vegeta explained. "Let's just say that Cold is the real owner of the empire. He's much stronger than Frieza and he has powerful minions, too. I won't be surprised if any of you dies today!" Vegeta was looking directly at Krillin when he said that.

"So he's stronger than Frieza, is he?" Goku sounded interested.

"You don't understand, you dope!" yelled Vegeta. "Cold's second form is even stronger than Frieza's final! If he transforms to a higher state, then you're going to DIE!"

I glared at Vegeta confusedly. "Why are you worrying? You have not one, but two Super Saiyans on your side this time, and we're both stronger than we were on Namek! If it turns out to actually be this King Cold, we'll handle it."

"You say that like I'm pond scum!" Vegeta's face was turning extremely red. "I am your Prince, peasant! I have more uses than just breathing air! I was born to fight!" Vegeta's left eye was starting to turn red, too, as if a blood vessel had popped.

Vegeta just sat there for a few seconds before shouting, "Shut up, ghost of Nappa!"

"Didn't you kill him?" asked Krillin.

Vegeta calmed down a little bit. "Right. He's dead. I killed him."

That's when Gohan spoke up. "Are we going to face this threat or not?" For a six-year-old, he could be quite demanding. It was probably Chi-Chi's DNA.

Everyone shut up except Vegeta who was mumbling something about ghosts.

After a few seconds, Goku stood up and said, "Let's go." We all stood up and flew to the location where the ship would most likely land.

* * *

Suppressing our Power Levels down to zero, we all landed behind some hills as a round spacecraft like the one that Frieza used flew over our heads.

"See?" Vegeta said. "I warned you, but you brats didn't listen!"

Yamcha responded, "Goku's got this. He's the strongest in our group."

I looked at Goku. "If you need help, just shoot an energy beam into the sky at random. I'll jump into the fight if that happens." He nodded.

For the next mile (1.6 kilometers), we all traveled by foot to avoid getting detected by any scouters. Then, we came to the last hill and we hid behind it. The spaceship, docked on the other side, was surrounded by Planet Trade Organization minions. The two powerful beings hadn't left their vehicle yet.

Everybody watched as the creatures started walking out of the ship. Everybody recognized one of them almost immediately.

"Frieza?!" exclaimed all of us as quietly as possible.

* * *

_Hey, guys! This chapter is to introduce two characters that you probably already know:__  
__1\. King Cold__  
__2\. Cyber Frieza (after nearly dying on Namek, canon counterpart Mecha Frieza)  
__Those characters are the last of the Frost Demons. If you want to know what happens, just wait for the next chapter (obviously)._

_Power Levels:__  
__Krillin: 33,000__  
__Gohan: 1,350,000__  
__Piccolo: 1,580,000__  
__Yamcha: 6,000__  
__Vegeta: 3,840,000__  
__Tien: 27,000__  
__Chiaotzu: 4,700_

_I'm willing to answer any and all questions that you have to ask about _Rise, Shenron_ and/or Dragon Ball Z. Just ask your question in a review, and I'll answer it as soon as possible at the end of the next chapter. I'm basing this idea off of what NPBerryHill does with his fan fiction, _Bringer of Death._ So, yeah. Any and all reasonable questions will be answered._


	14. 13: There Is Another

Frieza walked out of his ship. He looked different than he had on Namek, though. His entire lower body was mechanical, at least on the outside, and he was a few inches taller. Apparently, Goku and I had done quite a bit of damage. However, Frieza's Power Level had increased.

Next to Frieza was a being who was definitely stronger than him. He resembled the tyrant's second form, but he was taller and his coloration was slightly different. Within seconds, I understood that he was Frieza's father, King Cold of the Planet Trade Organization.

"We're all doomed!" Vegeta muttered. "They're too powerful!"

"So that's King Cold?" asked Piccolo. "He looks just like Frieza, only bigger and maybe calmer."

"Well, I bet they're here for me," said Goku. "I should face them now."

Goku put his fingers up to his forehead, but stopped. He looked surprised.

"There's someone approaching," he stated calmly. "They don't seem much stronger than most humans, but they're coming from somewhere on Earth."

I sensed it, too. From the southeast, an unknown Power Level was approaching at surprising speeds. It was too powerful to be someone like Bulma or Roshi, but it was still weaker than Yamcha. I scratched my head in confusion.

Suddenly, the energy signature sped up and its power increased. The being stopped in front of the hill we were hiding behind, facing Frieza and his ship. He had short blue-gray hair, a jean-blue jacket with the Capsule Corp. logo, snug (but not tight) cargo pants, and a sheathed sword strapped to his back.

* * *

"What the...?" King Cold didn't understand what was happening.

"Who are you?" asked Cyber Frieza. "Are you here to direct me to the Earth's Saiyans?"

"I'm here to face you!" shouted the stranger.

"Please!" laughed King Cold. "You've got to be kidding me!" He turned to one of his men. "What's his Power Level?"

With a few beeps of his scouter, the minion grinned psychotically. "It says 1,000!" he snickered. "Weak, weak, weak!"

"Thank you, Raspbiri," said Frieza. "Now, attack."

Raspbiri and the other minions flew at the stranger. The man powered up, forming a dust cloud around the fighters. A minute later, when the cloud settled, all five of Frieza and King Cold's minions, including Raspbiri, were lying on the ground, dead. It was obvious that the newcomer had defeated them, as he was in a fighting stance.

"What's this?" asked King Cold.

"He must be able to lower his strength," Frieza explained. "Those Earthlings on Namek did the same thing."

"For once, you're right...Frieza," said the strange man.

"Well, then," said the mechanical Arcosian. "It looks like my reputation precedes me. Now, if you'll just step aside so I can find the Super Saiyans who did this to me..." He pointed to his legs. "...then I won't kill you right now."

"No." The stranger was still calm.

"No?" The response surprised both Frost Demons.

"You don't need to search for them." Goku and I looked at each other, wondering if the man knew where we were hiding. "I can replace them."

"Meaning...?" The cyborg was confused.

"Meaning that I, too, am a Super Saiyan, Frieza!" exclaimed the man. "HAAAAAAA!" He started concentrating his energy and flexing his muscles. He closed his eyes. When they reopened, their color had changed to blue. Soon, his hair stood up and turned a nice golden blonde. A similar-colored golden aura appeared around his body, accompanied by a major boost in strength. The stranger really was a Super Saiyan.

* * *

The look on Vegeta's face was one of shock. "Beaten again? And by yet another nobody?!"

Everyone ignored him.

* * *

Cold was startled by the fierce look on the Saiyan's face. "You said there were two Super Saiyans. Is this one of them?"

"No..." said Frieza hesitantly. "This one is different. Either way, he shall die! GYAAAHH!" The cybernetic Frost Demon charged at his golden opponent.

The man charged forward and met Frieza halfway. There, he punched the Arcosian in the stomach, making him double over in pain. "You're pathetic," the stranger said before unsheathing his sword. Then, he made various slices in Frieza's body, cutting all the way through flesh, bone, and metal. When he was satisfied, the man put his sword away and did assorted movements with his hands. He stopped when his hands formed a triangle in front of him, the palms facing towards the dying Frieza. "HAAAAAA!" The energy beam disintegrated Frieza; he was finally dead. It was really anti-climactic.

"What…how...did that just happen?" King Cold was aghast.

"I don't like to hold back," answered the Saiyan angrily. "You're next, Cold."

"Wait just a second," the Frost Demon stalled. "You couldn't have killed my son without that sword of yours. May I have a look at it?"

The man unsheathed it again and tossed it to the Arcosian. He caught it by the handle and started examining it. "Such craftsmanship... This is truly a special sword."

"It's from a personal friend," said the Super Saiyan, remembering his childhood mentor. "Now give it back or I'll have to take it."

"I've got a better idea." Cold held it in front of him, ready to fight. "You will pay for my son's death!" He charged and swung the sword, but the Super Saiyan caught it between his index and middle fingers.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" the Super Saiyan asked. Then, he kicked the Frost Demon in the chest, making him back away and drop the sword. Next, the man speedily went up and cracked the large Arcosian's neck, killing him. Yet another anti-climactic death. Then, the golden stranger reverted to his base form.

* * *

"You can come out now," he called. "I know where all of you are, Goku, Vegeta, Frui, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Tien..."

We all flew up over the hill, surprised and worried about what the stranger knew about us.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend," the strange Saiyan said to Krillin who was cowering behind the hill. The short man finally mustered enough courage to follow us after quacking quietly.

"How did you know where we were?" I asked. "Can you sense ki?"

"Yes," he answered calmly. "Can I talk to you and Goku for a second, though? Alone?" Goku and I nodded our heads.

* * *

We followed him away from the rest of the group. "So what's up?" asked Goku.

"And who are you?" I continued.

"My name is Trunks," he answered, "and I come from what you'd call the future. In the future where I live, there are two demonic beings called Androids that have reduced the human population to under 100,000,000. Early on, they even managed to kill everyone who could possibly fight back, with the exception of you, Goku."

"Was I the only survivor?" asked Goku.

"Not quite," said Trunks. "You were infected by a heart virus the same year the Androids appeared, which brings me to one of the reasons why I'm here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a container. "This contains the medicine that'll cure you once the heart virus strikes. If you don't die, then the Androids will hopefully be defeated."

Goku took the medicine from Trunks' hand. "Bacon-flavored?"

"Grape-flavored."

Goku shrugged his shoulders, satisfied that it had a flavor to begin with. "So what's the other reason why you're here?"

"Like I said, my time is plagued by the evil Androids," the blue-haired Saiyan replied. "I came here to tell you when and where they'll first attack. In three years on May 12, the two Androids, one male and one female, will appear on an island nine miles (14.4 kilometers) south of South City. The guy has jet black hair, and the girl is a blonde. Do not underestimate them; they may look weak and have no energy signatures, but they're many times stronger than Frieza."

Goku smiled excitedly and started getting giddy at the thought of fighting someone stronger than Frieza. I was being more practical, though, so I said, "You want us to train because, in the future, we were all too weak. Is that why you came?"

"That's right," Trunks agreed. "I'll be there to help, but my help alone won't be enough. All of you need to get much stronger."

"By the way, where did you get that jacket?" asked Goku. "It looks just like one that Bulma has."

"Oh...um..." Trunks looked embarrassed about something. His face was red, too.

"What's wrong?" asked Goku. "You're acting like Bulma's your mom and you don't want to admit it."

The young Saiyan answered hesitantly, "That's because she is."

My jaw dropped almost as much as Goku's. However, it made sense. Bulma and Trunks had about the same hair color, and Trunks had Capsule Corp. gear with him. In addition, Trunks had known about Frieza, King Cold, and the present-day Z Fighters.

"If you're Bulma's son, then who's the father?" I asked. "It can't be Gohan; he's too young. Definitely not Yamcha. It has to be Goku, Vegeta, or me. So who's daddy?"

"I don't want to share that right now," mumbled Trunks. "Right now, you guys need to go train."

"Oh, come on!" Goku looked a bit scared. "Am I your dad? If I am, then Chi-Chi is going to kill me."

"I'll admit that it's not you, Goku," answered the half-Saiyan. The older Saiyan relaxed. "My mom actually doesn't want any of...well...you know...from you. No offense. It's just that you're friends and all."

"None taken." Goku was smiling again.

"So...I'm your father?" I asked. "Isn't that a bit weird? I mean, Bulma is too old for me. Did she rape me?!"

"My mom said she never even slept in the same room as you before," responded Trunks. "It's...not you."

"So that means...that means...!" Goku was on the edge of laughing like a maniac. "Vegeta is your father!" Trunks nodded, ashamed that Goku and I knew it already.

"Ha!" laughed Piccolo loudly. We could hear him even though he was so far away.

"What's so funny, Namekian?" asked Vegeta coldly. He was also quite loud.

"Your shirt!" lied the green alien as he continued to roar with laughter.

* * *

Trunks, Goku, and I walked back to the rest of the group. After introductions, Trunks pulled a capsule out of his pocket and said, "Well, I've got to go. It was nice meeting you all!"

He pushed the button on it and threw it. When the colored smoke vanished, a strange-looking vehicle, a time machine, was visible. Trunks hopped into the cockpit and waved as it lifted into the air and vanished.

"So what did he have to say?" asked Tien.

"On March-" Goku said.

"May," Piccolo interrupted.

"On May 12...seven..." Goku said hesitantly.

"Nine," corrected Piccolo.

"Nine miles south of...north..."

"South."

"Nine miles of South city. On May 12, nine miles south of South City...three Androids..."

"Two, Goku."

"Right. On May 12, nine miles south of South City, two Androids will appear to kill us all." Goku seemed pleased with himself after that.

"In three years," finished Piccolo. "I heard everything."

"Please don't tell," said Goku.

"Oh, I won't," said Piccolo. After a second, he said, "Shut up, Nail."

"'Kay," said Goku.

"So how strong did he say these Androids are?" Yamcha was curious.

"Too strong for you," said Krillin. "Heck, even I'm too strong for you!"

"These Androids are supposed to be many times stronger than Frieza as we saw him today," I answered. "In the future where Trunks came from, they killed all of us. Even Goku and I are dead there." I didn't want to worry anyone about the virus that Goku was going to get, so I didn't mention it.

"We need to train," said Goku. "If we don't, we'll all suffer what our future selves suffered."

"I don't know about you brats, but I am going to destroy these robotic freaks by myself when I become a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta shouted proudly. "Then, Kakarrot, it'll be your turn."

Goku looked at him. "I'll be waiting."

With that, we parted ways to go train. Goku, Gohan, and I went back to the mountains that the two Saiyans called home, followed by Piccolo. Apparently, he wanted to train with us. Tien and Chiaotzu flew to wherever they live, Krillin returned to Roshi's island, and Yamcha went to Bulma's. Vegeta just went off to find a random wasteland to blow up.

* * *

_H__ey, guys! I know what you're thinking: Trunks was more aggressive than in canon. I did this because Frui's influence on the timeline meant another death in the future, leading to more sorrow and anger towards the Androids. Trunks released those furious feelings on Frieza and King Cold, eliminating them quickly._

_As Trunks said, he and Bulma were the last of the Z Fighters. Everyone else, except for Goku who died from the heart disease, was defeated in combat. Frui was probably the strongest fighter after Goku died, but even he wasn't strong enough to survive the onslaught from both Androids...or was he?_

_On a side note unrelated to the plot, I'm still willing to answer your questions. Just ask them in reviews, and I'll answer them._

_Power Levels:  
Cyber Frieza (That's what I call him in Rise, Shenron): 160,000,000  
King Cold: 180,000,000  
Minion 1 (Raspbiri): 13,000  
Minion 2: 5,000  
Minion 3: 11,000  
Minion 4: 7,000  
Minion 5: 6,500  
Trunks: 13,200,000  
SSJ Trunks: 660,000,000_


	15. 14: Piccolo

Piccolo joined Goku, Gohan, and me in our training. We all agreed that an extra training partner wasn't a bad idea, and that Piccolo's knowledge about fighting could rub off on us. Piccolo was just glad to be with his best friend, Gohan.

Goku and Piccolo both thought it was ironic that he and Piccolo, once sworn enemies, were not only allies, but training partners. I thought it made sense because of the events of the past few years.

And so we began training. Chi-Chi didn't always let Gohan out, though, so half of the time it was just Piccolo, Goku, and me.

While Gohan was studying on the first day of our training, Goku said, "Since Gohan's not here, how about we go do something fun?"

Piccolo facepalmed. "Goku," he asked, "don't we have to train?"

"Oh, come on!" Goku was excited. "I know the perfect thing we could do, too!"

"What?" I asked.

"We could get driver's licenses!" he was extremely excited.

"Goku, I'm not even sure that I'm old enough," I pointed out.

Piccolo was just as unhappy about the idea. "You do know that I'm an alien slug man, right? I'll stick out like a flute in a drum shop."

"So?" The Saiyan had a twinkle in his eye. "We can disguise you! Put a hat on you, give you human clothes, and you'd pass for a normal person!"

Piccolo turned his back. "I'll stay out of this." A second later, he said, "No, you can't."

"Nobody said anything," I told him. "Are you talking to yourself?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm not," Piccolo explained. "When I fused with a Namekian on Namek – fine, his name is Nail – his consciousness got stuck in my head. The good thing is that I know everything that he knew and I'm stronger than ever. The bad thing is that he's not going away!" He hit the side of his head to bother Nail.

I thought of something. "Is there any way to talk to him?"

"Lucky for you, no." Piccolo was still angry.

Goku was getting impatient. "Who's coming with me?"

Piccolo didn't answer, but I said, "Let's do this."

* * *

Goku and I went to West City via Instant Transmission after changing into casual clothing. There, we found a driving school and signed up to take the driving test.

"ID, please," said the man at the counter.

I pulled my passport out of my pocket; I'd gone back to my old home one last time and found the passport among the rubble, nearly untouched. Goku, on the other hand, looked confused.

"ID? What's that?" he asked.

"Sir, it tells us who you really are. Now could you show me some proper verification?" He was getting impatient rather quickly.

"Can you look up something for me?" asked Goku suddenly. "Look up the winner of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Okay...?" The man googled it even though he thought it was pointless. Within seconds, though, his face showed shock and amazement. "You're...you're...! You're THAT Son Goku?!"

"Uh, huh!" nodded Goku. "Is that enough?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Goku," said the man hurriedly. "You may now enter."

"Thank you!" Goku and I walked inside the waiting area for our names to be called.

There weren't many people ahead of us, so we were up in less than ten minutes. My instructor was a young, beautiful blonde girl while Goku's instructor was an elderly man.

"All right, sonny," said the old geezer to Goku as he handed him a key. "Here's the key; now put it in that hole."

I laughed a little bit while Goku inserted the key. My instructor had told me to do the same thing, and I'd done it already...without looking.

"My!" she exclaimed. "Either you just guessed or you're not normal!" Her voice was very cute-sounding.

"Um...thanks," I said. "People in my family have a knack for this sort of thing." I would've said more, but her beauty kept distracting me and making me forget what I was about to say.

"Okay, then," she said. "Now change the gear." I switched it to Gear D (D for Drive). "Okay. You can apply pressure to the gas pedal now, but try to stay at a reasonable speed." I did as she said, and the car started moving at about 20 miles per hour (32 kilometers per hour).

Goku wasn't starting off as subtlety. Immediately, he had gone at speeds close to 100 miles per hour (160 kilometers per hour) right away. Speedily, he managed to dodge-and-weave between cars in front of his as if it was a race.

I thought, 'Oh, what the heck? It's not like I even need a driver's license!' Then, I sped up to the car's maximum speed: 160 miles per hour (256 kilometers per hour.)

Soon, I was driving next to Goku. "Hey!" he called from his car. "How's it going?"

"Good!" I answered. "You know we're probably going to fail, right?"

"That's why I wanted to come here!" Goku's excitement had tripled in the past ten minutes, and I felt that he'd explode with glitter or something like that. "We get to mess around all we want as long as we don't break stuff!"

"In that case..." I said. Then, I started flying. I didn't let go of the steering wheel, but I pulled the car and everything (and everyone) in it into the air. The woman next to me was silently freaking out, wondering what was happening.

Goku followed my example. The old man next to him had fallen asleep while Goku was going crazy, so we didn't have to worry about him.

Goku and I soared through the air, moving our steering wheels and pedals as if the cars were the ones flying. We stayed above the testing grounds to avoid getting in trouble, though.

"I bet I can go higher than you!" I bragged to Goku.

"Not if I go higher!" Goku started rising quickly, and I followed him.

We kept going higher and the air pressure kept dropping. My ears popped at least twice, and the girl next to me was still freaking out. Goku didn't seem to mind the altitude, and the old man was still fast asleep, somehow oblivious to what was happening.

"This wasn't part of the job description!" shouted the girl when her ears felt like they would burst. "When I get down, I'm done here!"

I stopped moving upwards. Goku sensed that I wasn't mobile anymore, so he stopped, too. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think we should stop," I said. "Let's go back down."

Goku sighed, "Fine." Then, we both landed and got out of the cars. Goku immediately worked on waking up the elder next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked my instructor after we were both out. "You were really scared."

"I...I'm fine," she answered. "I just wasn't expecting to fly, especially on my first day on the job. No eighteen-year-old should have to suffer through that!"

I started wondering, 'Could I have a chance with this girl? She's about my age...' Then, another thought passed through my head. 'I scared her half to death, though. Asking her out right now would make me seem like a jerk.'

"See you around," said the girl as she walked away. Either she thought I lived in West City or she liked me.

When I was halfway into dreamland, she came running back, snapping me back into reality. "I almost forgot to give this to you," she said quickly before running back. On the paper she handed me was my score. Obviously, I'd failed the driver's test. On the bright side, though, there were 10 digits (XXX-XXX-XXXX) written on the back that weren't part of the grade. It was her number. Ironically, she liked me!

* * *

_Hey, guys! Remember that filler episode of Dragon Ball Z where Goku and Piccolo drove cars? In RS-canon, Piccolo thinks he needs more training and Frui goes instead. In addition, Frui gets a girl's number, which will definitely be revisited later on. After all, this chapter has a reason for existing!_

_Piccolo finally introduced his "conscience," Nail, to Goku and Frui. They haven't really met the bodiless Namekian, but they at least know that he exists. Will this influence the story later? Find out next time on _Rise, Shenron_! Or maybe not!_

_Remember, I'm still willing to answer questions. I just haven't gotten any yet, but feel free to ask away._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_This chapter has 1492 words. XD_


	16. 15: The Fat Clown

_**NOTE:** This chapter was originally supposed to be called "The Androids Are Coming, _The Androids Are Coming!" There wasn't enough space, though. lol__

* * *

_May 12__, Age 765, Goku's House_

On the morning that the Androids were to arrive, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, and I were somewhat excited. All of us were much stronger than we had been over 3 years ago, and we knew where and when the enemy would strike. We were ready.

According to Trunks, the villains would appear at 10:00 a.m., so everyone had agreed to meet on the island at 9:00.

So, at 8:30 in the morning, we prepared to leave. I brought the heart medicine for when Goku's heart would be attacked by the disease. Goku grabbed as many Senzu Beans as he could find in his house. Gohan and Piccolo just waited calmly outside, the slight breeze causing Piccolo's cape to ripple on its own.

"Are you sure you'll all be all right?" asked Chi-Chi. At first, she had been angry that her "little scholar" would have to fight super-powerful Androids, but eventually, her mind changed and she let Gohan come with us.

"Don't worry about us," answered Goku. "The only people who need help today are the Androids themselves!"

"If you say so!" Chi-Chi then turned to Gohan and kissed his forehead. "Stay alive for me, okay?"

Gohan smiled. "Don't worry, Mom! I'll be fine."

We all waved as Goku and I put our fingers to our foreheads. Gohan clung to my arm while Piccolo had his hand on Goku's shoulder. Together, we Instant Transmitted to Yamcha who was already at the rendezvous point.

"Hey, guys!" he said. "I'm surprised that you're early, too!"

"It doesn't hurt," I answered. "So how are things between you and Bulma? I haven't talked to either of you in ages."

"She dumped me two years ago," frowned Yamcha. "She 'found someone better' and she claims to not need me anymore."

I looked at Goku and Piccolo who looked right back at me. We were all thinking the same thing: Vegeta and Bulma had started going out already.

"I guess that makes you the only one who's single except for Piccolo, Gohan, and Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku. He was having trouble keeping a straight face, though, but he managed to keep it. "Even Krillin has that girl Marron!"

"They broke up last year," I reminded him.

"Oh...right."

"I get the point," sighed Yamcha. "But wait...isn't Frui single, too?"

"Nope!" I said. "I've been seeing this one girl for a few years now."

"Oh...okay, then..." Yamcha was disappointed.

* * *

We all waited patiently for the others to arrive. Krillin came next, followed by Bulma in an aircraft and finally Tien. Vegeta was a no-show.

"What time is it?" asked Tien when he arrived.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked its clock. "You're a minute early. Do you guys think we should just start searching for the Androids without Vegeta?"

"He's probably not going to come," laughed Krillin. "I bet he's still trying to become a Super Saiyan like you guys!" Everyone but Bulma laughed.

After the whole group was calm again, Goku put on his serious face. "We'll need to split up," he said. "If you sense someone with no Power Level other than one of us or you see a strange-looking person, raise your energy high and the rest of us will come to you. Oh, and Yamcha, you might want to stay behind. We don't want you to die...again."

"Oh, come on!" shouted the angry human. "I'm helpful!"

"And breakable." Piccolo made a motion as if he was cracking someone's spine on his knee.

"Wait just a second," said a gravelly voice. "Bean daddy's here."

"Hey, Yajirobe!" Krillin smiled. Everyone looked over to see a fat Asian man in a flying car.

"I brought some Senzu beans," he said. "Korin thought you might need them."

"Thanks!" Goku caught the bag of beans when Yajirobe tossed them.

"Well, I'm out," stated the fat man. "See you!" Everyone said farewell and waved as he flew off.

"Right," said Goku. "Yamcha, here's the beans. Don't let the baby eat them. Now, everyone else except for Bulma, let's split up!"

Everybody went to a different part of the city. Krillin took the northern-most neighborhood. Goku went to the center. Piccolo looked over the northeastern part of the city. Tien went to the west. I took the south. Gohan flew to the southeast. Piccolo and Gohan split the eastern portion of the city evenly. Because the rendezvous spot was near the southwest, Yamcha decided that he'd be vigilant in that area, but from a distance. Krillin and Tien split the northwest evenly between themselves.

For the first hour or so, nobody found any abnormalities among the citizens or anyone else. Krillin ran into a male prostitute who he neglected, though, and Piccolo got lots of stares.

However, when the clocks in the town struck 10:00 a.m., Krillin thought he saw two dark, shadowy figures in a dark alley. He ignored them, thinking they were just muggers or gangsters. Within seconds, though, they struck. The shorter, rounder one put his hand on Krillin's head. The taller, slimmer one watched from the shadows.

Neither of them had an energy signature. They couldn't be sensed.

Krillin flared his energy as much as possible, but he soon found that he was incapable of going full power. Somehow, his ki reserves was being sapped by this clown-like man who was wearing too much makeup.

It was enough for everyone to sense, though. We all sensed Krillin's energy weakening slowly, though, so we all flew as fast as possible.

I arrived right after Piccolo, the first one to get there, touched down. "Get away from him!" I yelled.

The clown-like person looked over at me. "Scanning...scanning... Son Gōkú similarities: fifteen percent. Turning priority away from you."

Goku arrived next, followed by the others.

"Who are you?!" asked Goku furiously when he landed. "What do you want?!"

"Searching...searching..." said the strange person. "I am Number 19. I was created to destroy Son Gōkú. Son Gōkú similarities: one hundred percent. You must die." 19 threw Krillin to the side and walked toward Goku casually. Yamcha then went to Krillin and picked him up.

"Energy...drainers..." muttered Krillin extremely quietly while Yamcha took him to Bulma and the ship. "Hands...stay...away..."

Thanks to his superhuman hearing, Piccolo was the only one who heard. "Stay away from his hands!" he warned. "Krillin just said that there's energy absorbers on them that drain ki!"

"Right!" Goku was ready. "Kaioken!" With the burst of a red aura, Goku's Power Level multiplied by five. "I hear you have a friend. Where's the other Android?"

"I'm right here." The bearded Android walked out of the alley. "I am Number 20, and just know that I despise all of you. Except you." He pointed at me. "I don't know you. Who ARE you?"

"Frui," I said in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

"Okay, then I despise you for being associated with Son Gōkú!" shouted 20.

"Can we take this fight somewhere else?" asked Goku. "It'd be bad if these innocent people got hurt."

"Innocent?! There's prostitutes!" 20 exclaimed. "But whatever. As long as you're destroyed in the end, I'm satisfied." Goku released his Kaioken.

We all flew off with Piccolo in the lead. Apparently, he knew of a "good wasteland" we could fight at.

When we arrived, 20 smiled. "This looks like the perfect place for a graveyard!" He seemed to be mentally (or maybe digitally?) imagining where each of our graves would lie, unmarked, after he killed us.

"That's not happening," I said.

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked.

I gave the heart medicine to Goku and stepped forward. Then, I bent my knees and put my fists in front of my face, arms crossed.

"HaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I transformed into a Super Saiyan, the small explosion making a rock hit Gohan's chest.

"Why...don't...you...DODGE?!" yelled Piccolo.

"What the...? 19! What do your scouters say about his Power Level?!" yelled 20.

"IT'S OVER 9 TIMES STRONGER THAN YOU!" responded the other Android.

"WHAT?! NINE TIMES STRONGER?! THERE'S NO WAY THAT COULD BE RIGHT! NOW HOW ABOUT YOU DISPROVE IT AND ATTACK?!"

"Affirmative." The fat robot charged at me quickly, not hesitating whatsoever.

"Piece of cake." I moved out of the way easily while 19 punched my after-image repeatedly. "Looking for someone?" I asked.

The Android turned its head and charged again. This time, I caught the punches; 19 punched with his right, which I caught in my left hand, and then he punched with his left, which I caught with my right (I caught his hands in a way that he couldn't possibly open them). Then, I kicked 19 in the chest extremely hard. His hands broke off and there was a large hole in his breastplate, exposing multiple wires and mechanical objects.

"Now to end you." I threw the robotic hands aside, dropped my right foot back, and cupped my hands by my side. "Kamehameha!" I quickly moved my hands forward. The energy beam vaporized the metallic humanoid in front of me. "You're next, Number 20."

* * *

_Hey, guys! As Frui announced earlier in the chapter, he's dating the unnamed girl from previous chapter. Also, Bulma has turned to Vegeta. There's a little surprise for everyone but Goku, Frui, and Piccolo, though (and I'm not just referring to Bulma's new lover)._

_Power Levels:__  
__Frui: 22,100,000__  
__SSJ Frui: 1,105,000,000__  
__Goku: 22,000,000__  
__Kaioken x5 Goku: 110,000,000__  
__SSJ Goku: 1,100,000,000__  
__Piccolo: 80,000,000__  
__Gohan: 14,000,000__  
__Yamcha: 51,000__  
__Krillin: 302,500__  
__Tien: 805,000__  
__Android 19: 75,000,000__  
__Android 20: 90,000,000_

_**Q:** I saw that movie The Battle of Dragon Shenron, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Shenron was strong, Goku and Vegeta did not stop him. Goku and Vegeta try to fusion, but they did not do it; they did not stop Shenron.__  
__**A: **I think you just combined the names of _Wrath of the Dragon _and _Battle of Gods_, the 13th and 14th DBZ movies. As for what you claim is the content, that sounds like the fight with Omega Shenron from Dragon Ball GT. I don't know what your question is, though. I had trouble just interpreting what you were trying to say in the first place, and that's why I had to fix some grammar and other stuff._

_I'm still willing to answer questions; don't be shy!_


	17. 16: They Feel Fear

Android 20 stared at me fearfully, but that soon changed when everyone started hearing a familiar voice that was chanting a single word over and over, growing louder by the second.

"...MineminemineminemineMINEMINEMINEMINEMINE!" shouted Vegeta as he flew closer to us. He landed and finished, "Mine."

"Hey, Vegeta!" called Goku.

"Shut up, Kakarrot!" Vegeta was being arrogant as usual. "Now, kid, let me get this one!" he told me.

"Enjoy dying," I sighed as I reverted to my base form and joined the others.  
"Let's not tell him about the Androids' powers," I whispered to the others.

"If Frieza is considered alive, then this Android is going to be vaporized," responded Vegeta. "I can handle this myself."

"Could we get on with your death now, Vegeta?" Android 20 complained impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry to make you wait," teased Vegeta cruelly. "However, you're not dealing with the average Saiyan."

"Here we go again," muttered Gohan. "It's like Namek all over again."

"What's that supposed to mean, you dumb ape?" asked 20, referring to the time Vegeta unleashed his giant...gorilla. "Is this about your 'royalty?' Oh, and the fuck's a Namek?"

The Prince replied angrily, "I will not be mocked by the likes of you! HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suddenly, Vegeta's Power Level started shooting up, his aura quickly bursting to life before changing from blue-white to gold. His eyes turned blue-green, and his hair became blond. The wind kicked up by the transformation knocked down Tien. "I AM VEGETA! NOBODY MOCKS VEGETA!"

"Another one?!" 20's jaw dropped. "Seriously, the fuck's a Namek?!"

"Holy shit," I murmured.

"That's right," Vegeta boasted. "I may not be the first Super Saiyan, but I am better than any other! And Kakarrot, that includes you!"

"Hold on, I'm trying to comprehend all of this," the cyborg stated. "First the kid turned golden, now you, and you're saying that Goku can, too?!"

He never got a real answer. Vegeta punched 20 in the face, making the Android fall to the ground. "I'm sorry, I was too busy not caring!" taunted Vegeta.

Number 20 got up and flew at Vegeta, grabbing the Saiyan's neck in a choke hold while the Super Saiyan just watched patiently. "Got you!"

"Whatever you're doing, it's not working," muttered Vegeta as he began to feel weaker. "Wait...stupid scrap heap! Why do I feel my energy draining?!"

"Ah, Vegeta," said 20, "you made this too easy! Now your energy is mine!"

When he was satisfied, 20 let go and flew to the north as quickly as he could. Vegeta gripped his neck, gasping for air a bit. I could tell that he hadn't been using his full power in the first place so he could toy with his opponent, but it had made him too vulnerable.

Krillin flew over to us after that, having waited for the threat to leave. "Hey, guys!" greeted the now-healthy human. Then, he noticed Vegeta. "Ve...Ve...Vegeta...! Super...Sai...Saiyan?!"

"Get over it, baldy," replied Vegeta. "I'm on your side...this time. Now, if you have any of those bean things, I could really use one right now!"

"Oh, I have them, all right," Krillin announced as he patted his pocket, "but don't think I'm just hiving them away...'cause I'm not."

"Krillin, give him one," said Goku. "It's not like he's going to hurt us while there's an Android on the loose."

"Fine!" Krillin threw a Senzu Bean to Vegeta angrily, and the Saiyan ate it.

"Much better." Vegeta raised his power to its maximum. "Now to destroy that wretched Android!"

Vegeta flew in the direction that 20 had gone. Everyone else was about to follow, but Goku suddenly clutched his chest and cried out in pain.

"What's up with the low-class scum over there?" Vegeta asked, frustrated.

"It's starting!" he yelled painfully as he took the heart medicine out of his pocket. He was struggling to put some into his mouth, so Krillin helped him.

"I need to lie down somewhere," said Goku. "Home, maybe. Or Master Roshi's."

I went up to Goku and told Krillin, "I've got this." Then, I put my hand on Goku's shoulder and I used Instant Transmission to take us to Kame House.

* * *

"Master Roshi!" I called.

"Eh? Who's there?" answered the old man.

"Goku needs help!" I exclaimed. "The heart virus is attacking, and he needs to lay down somewhere! Do you have a bed somewhere?"

"Of course I do!" Roshi ran to his house. "Just use your teleport thingy to get to me when I get there!"

"Okay...but how will I know when you're there?" I asked.

"I'll be still!" shouted the hermit.

I did as Roshi instructed. He went into the room, and I used Instant Transmission to take Goku there. Together, we carefully lifted the Saiyan into the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"I've got to get back to the fight," I told Roshi as I gave him the medicine bottle. "Give some of this to him if he shows signs of pain, okay?" Roshi nodded. "See you!" With that, I Instant Transmitted to Piccolo.

* * *

Everyone was at a much hillier and rockier part of the wasteland, searching for 20.

"Where's Goku?" asked the Namekian.

"I took him to Kame House," I replied. "He'll be safe there."

"The medicine?" asked Piccolo.

"Roshi has it," I said.

"Hey, Namek!" screamed Vegeta. "Shut your mouth and help me find this metallic bastard!"

Piccolo sighed and flew to a large pillar of stone. I went in the opposite direction to look around a pile of rocks.

"Another one?!" shouted a slightly metallic voice from not too far away. Everyone turned their heads to see Android 20 being cornered by Super Saiyan Trunks. "Could somebody PLEASE tell me what a Namek is?!"

Vegeta got there first. "Move aside, kid, and let the REAL men deal with this scum!"

"No, you don't understa-" Trunks tried to explain.

"Tell me," interrupted Vegeta, addressing the cyborg in front of him. "Do Androids feel fear?" At that moment, he formed an energy ball in his hand. Trunks backed away quickly, anticipating a large explosion.

"PREPARE FOR SUPER VEGETA'S BIG BANG ATTACK!" shouted the proud Saiyan. He threw the ball of ki directly at the bearded Android.

"Wrong choice." 20 put his hands forward, absorbing the entire blast. "Thanks for the boost, Vegeta! I knew I could count on you!" With that, he continued moving north.

Everyone quickly changed directions and followed 20. While we flew, we also caught up with Trunks. "I see you're all a lot stronger," he said, surprised.

"We've been training like crazy for the past few years," remarked Krillin. "I think it's paid off, too!"

"Is it just me, or are you stronger, too?" I asked.

"I went back to the future and managed to get some training in myself," he explained. "I also got beat up a bit, and that somehow gave me some sort of power boost."

"Zenkai," interjected Vegeta. "It's called Zenkai, you moron."

"All right." Trunks knew not to argue. "I tried to save a small village from my time period's Androids, but they were too powerful and I nearly died. Thankfully, I had a Senzu Bean. Otherwise, I'd be in OtherWorld with all of your future selves. Oh, and I didn't know that Dr. Gero was an Android, too."

"You mean...Red Ribbon Army's Dr. Gero?" gulped Krillin.

"We'll, yeah, he made the Androids," stated Trunks. "I didn't realize he converted himself, too."

"Then we've been after the wrong damn Android!" shouted Vegeta as he stopped. Everyone else stopped, too. "You said two Androids, we found two Androids, one of which was gone by the time I got to the fight, and now you're saying that the ones we found aren't the real ones?!"

"To be fair, he didn't give a very good description of them," Piccolo argued. "Now let's stop this Gero guy before he does something like get the other Androids!"

"I think I know where he's going," said Trunks. "Follow me." He flew to the north, followed by the rest of the Z Fighters and Vegeta.

* * *

_Hey, guys! Vegeta is officially a Super Saiyan, and Goku now has the heart virus attacking his body (no, not like Pedo-Bear-attacking). Also, Trunks came back. Yay._

_With Vegeta not knowing about Gero's energy absorbers, it adds a major difference from the original anime/manga that seriously has a large impact on how strong Gero gets and the rest of the timeline. If Vegeta had known, Gero wouldn't have been able to escape (and you guys know what that leads to)._

_Good job to anybody who got the reference from Gohan's only dialogue in this chapter! Here's a hint: it's a reference to another DBZ fan fiction on this website._

_Power Levels:__  
__Vegeta: 19,500,000__  
__SSJ Vegeta: 975,000,000__  
__Dr. Gero (Vegeta's energy): 205,000,000__  
__Dr. Gero (Big Bang Attack absorbed): 350,000,000__  
__Trunks: 18,000,000__  
__SSJ Trunks: 900,000,000__  
__Goku (heart disease beginning): 550,000_

_Q: I don't like the Yamcha bashing. Also, your Power Levels are inaccurate.__  
__A: I'm going to take advantage of this moment to talk about my Power Level system. Basically, a while ago, I wrote a list of Power Levels that I personally calculated, using as many of the canon ones as possible to start with. The Power Levels in this story are loosely base off of those ones. They aren't "inaccurate" to this story, but they might be inaccurate to the original anime/manga.  
About the Yamcha-bashing, I'm not the one who thought of that idea. A few of my friends suggested that I use Yamcha as one of the running gags in RS, so that's what I did. If you don't like those jokes, then don't laugh at them._


	18. 17: The Real Threat

Soon, we were surrounded by mountains. In a large valley nearby was a city.

"My mom always told me that Dr. Gero had a lab in this area," Trunks explained once we stopped. "I think he might be coming here to get the Androids—the ones that I know from my time—to attack us!"

"Let's split up," I suggested. "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Save that scrapheap for me," growled Vegeta. "I want to bring about his death personally. If any of you takes him down, I'll take you down."

"I'm not making any promises," I responded.

With that, we split up to find either the lab or Android 20. I don't know where everyone went because we were all suppressing our power.

Soon, I came across a heavy titanium door in a small cave. 'I wonder if I can speak to the others telepathically,' I thought.

'Hey, Piccolo!' I thought as loudly as I could, trying to project my thoughts to the Namekian by using a concentrated string of invisible ki. 'I think I found the lab!'

To my surprise, I got a response. 'Ugh, I can't think while people are shouting in my head!' I figured that he was getting tired of Nail's screaming, too.

'Sorry,' I said quietly.

After a few seconds, Piccolo said something else. 'I'll tell the others and be right there.'

'Got it.' I let my energy surge to about the strength of a Saibaman to act as a guide for the others.

Everyone except for Krillin was there quickly. The short human got there about a minute later. "Well, then," said Vegeta. "I call blowing it up!" Then, he moved his hand forward and destroyed the door with a single blast. It wasn't that big of a deal. After seeing the seemingly empty room, the Prince of Saiyans said, "Too bad, nobody's home."

"We must've beaten him here," observed Trunks. "He might be lost somewhere, looking for this exact location."

Suddenly, there was a hissing sound. I could hear metal hinges moving, too. When I looked, I saw a tall containment unit of some sort opening. It had the number 17 on it.

"You really thought I didn't get here?" asked Gero. He was hiding behind the machine. "You're all wrong, and for that, you'll die!" He reached out and pushed a button on a second pod, this one labeled with the number 18.

Out of the first came a young man. He looked to be about 25 years old. He had jet black hair, a black shirt, Levi's jeans (style 514, 34 inches (86.4 centimeters) long, 31-inch (78.7-centimeter) waist), and a red bandana around his neck that had the Red Ribbon Army symbol on it.

"Hello, doctor," he said in an electronic monotone. "Where is my partner?"

"Well, that's new," murmured Android 20. "She'll be out in a second," he answered with greater volume.

The second pod, labeled 18, opened and a girl walked out. Her hair was blond, and she greatly resembled the boy. 'They must be siblings or something,' I thought. She wore boots, a plain dark-colored shirt, black leggings, a denim skirt, and a denim jacket that had the Red Ribbon Army logo on the back.

"It's them," growled Trunks.

"I'm surprised you know about us," said the girl in a normal voice.

"Awe, sis!" complained 17. "I was doing this whole robotic voice prank, and you just ruined it!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know!" she argued.

"All right, you two, just calm down and attack the intruders," interrupted Gero.

"I think you're in our way," said 17 nonchalantly.

"Oh, well, I'll step aside." Android 20 briskly moved out of the walkway.

"Hey, 17," asked 18, "remember that glitch where everything he says sounds like he's asking us to kill him? I think it's back."

"Yeah, I'm starting to have that again, too," he responded. "Well, you know what they say...doctor's orders." Then, he swiftly cut off the robotic doctor's head with a single chop. Gero's body collapsed. "You asked for it, Doc."

Gero's head bounced off of the ground and rolled to my feet. "Please," it begged, sounding more metallic than ever. "Help me."

"Vegeta, he's all yours." I stepped back before Vegeta stomped on and destroyed the head.

"That's better," the Saiyan sighed evilly.

"Thanks for freeing us," smiled 17 maliciously. "The old man was the only one who knew how to shut us off, but that's a thing of the past."

"Hey, 17," called 18 from the other side of the room, "you might wanna see this. It says '16' on it."

We all watched as Android 17 joined his sister and they opened the pod.

"I guess Gero must've made a few models before us," he stated while the soundless machine opened. "My scanners say this one is weaker than me, though."

When the hatch was open all the way, a giant-sized robot climbed out of its container. He had reddish hair and strange yellow armor covering his body.

"Hello there, Number 16," greeted 17.

"Where is Son Gōkú?" asked the newly awakened Android.

"He's not here," I proclaimed. "But if it's Goku that you want, you're going to have to get through me first."

16's eyes turned red for a second. "Temporary target acquired," said the Android. "Target not found in database. Unknown personnel."

"Just call me Frui!" I shouted as I transformed and cupped my hands by my side. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

Everyone except a cocky Super Saiyan Vegeta was already behind me, so they were safe from the blast. Vegeta was to the side, and I didn't really care if he died, anyway. However, all three of the Androids took it full-force. The entire mountain disintegrated around us, the remaining bits falling away. When the smoke cleared, all of the machinery was gone, but the Androids were just standing there in front of us.

"That felt nice," said 18. "Like a warm summer breeze in the middle of winter."

"I barely felt it myself," boasted 17. "Weakling."

I looked down at my hands. 'Why didn't that do anything?!' I wondered. 'I'm not weak! I'm definitely a lot stronger than I was on Namek! I'm stronger than even Vegeta! So what's going on? Are they just that powerful?'

"If you're not going to be any fun, we'll just head out," said 17 sarcastically. He seemed to be the leader of this new gang of Androids. "Let's go." With that, the Androids started to fly away.

We all watched as our opponents fled the scene. "Damn them!" shouted Vegeta, forming an energy ball in his hand. "Kakarrot is mine to kill!" He threw the ball of ki.

"Pitiful." 17 deflected it toward the city, adding some of his own energy to it.

"I got it!" Still a Super Saiyan, I charged to intercept Vegeta's deflected attack. I was barely fast enough to get in front of it. "HaaaaAAAAAA!" I shouted, forming an extensive energy shield in front of me to protect the town below me.

BOOM! The enhanced Big Bang Attack hit my shield right in front of me, the following explosion going around my shield. The attack also started cracking my defense.

"No," I groaned, struggling to maintain the protective barrier. "NO! KAIOKEN!"

Suddenly, new power flowed through me. My muscles expanded slightly, and my aura turned red-orange. I used the extra strength to maintain and expand the shield more easily. However, the strain felt like it was going to make me pass out at any second.

By the time the ki attack had faded, I was almost completely drained. I released my Kaioken, reverted to base form, and fell to the ground. Krillin caught me.

"Here's a Senzu Bean," he said as he pushed the small bean into my mouth.

I chewed on it for a few seconds until I swallowed. It was the first Senzu Bean I had ever had, so I wasn't expecting what came next. I felt my energy regenerating, which I'd anticipated, but suddenly, every single injury on my body, little or big, healed almost instantaneously. When it stopped, I got out of Krillin's arms and flew up into the air to find the Androids.

"They're gone," said Trunks. While I was protecting the town, his clothes had been torn up by something, probably the Androids. Vegeta was lying on the ground next to Trunks, injured. "We don't know where the Androids are anymore."

* * *

_Hey, guys! Now that the Androids have been released, what do you think is going to happen? Will this story remain true to the original storyline with only small variations, or is there going to be a major difference?_

_Power Levels:  
Android 17: 1,700,000,000  
Android 18: 1,600,000,000  
Android 16 (according to 17's scanners): 1,620,000,000  
Android 16: 1,800,000,000  
Big Bang Attack (enhanced): 1,706,250,000  
SSJ Frui (Kaioken x1.5): 1,657,500,000_


	19. 18: When Pigs Fly

Vegeta, bloody and beaten, lay on the ground with tears in his eyes. "How could such...putrid machines...defeat me? I am the Prince of all Saiyans! Nobody is stronger than me, not even Kakarrot!"

"Hey...um...Vegeta," said Trunks. "Take this Senzu Bean. You're not yourself right now." He handed a bean to his father. Vegeta snatched it quickly and ate it. "Better?" asked the blue-haired Saiyan.

Vegeta went Super Saiyan again and stood up. "Better. Now, if we're done here, I'm going to go find a way to crush the artificial life out of those rust buckets!" With that, he flew off.

"I need to settle something, too," stated Piccolo. "I have to have a word with Kami." He lifted himself into the air and began his journey to Kami's Lookout.

"I guess Piccolo wants to merge with Kami," Krillin said. "He did the same thing with that guy on Namek, so I guess he thinks the extra strength will help."

"I doubt it's going to be the same as his fusion with Nail," I guessed. "Since Kami is his other half, their combination might resurrect the original Namekian, like before Kami and Piccolo separated."

"Piccolo won't be himself?" Gohan looked like he was about to start crying. "Bu-"

"After he and Kami fuse, he'll still have all of the same memories and a good portion of his personality," Tien interrupted. "Everything will be fine, Gohan." That made the young half-Saiyan smiled.

"Won't that make the Dragon Balls vanish?" asked Trunks.

"It's a risk worth taking," Krillin answered. "It's going to make Piccolo a lot stronger, and we need all the help we can get!"

"As if you could help," I muttered under my breath. Miles away, Piccolo smiled.

"What about Goku?" asked Yamcha. He'd arrived in time to hear the majority of our conversation. Bulma's ship was nearby.

"We need to protect him," said Tien. "Frui, can you take us to Goku's house?"

"I can do that," I said, "but he's at Kame House." Then, I got an idea. "Trunks, I'll take you and Gohan to Goku's house. Krillin, Tien, and I will go to Roshi's. Yamcha, you should go to Bulma's place with her. She might need some protection."

"I like that idea!" Krillin smiled, eager to see his martial arts master and tell the story of how he survived the Androids' attack.

"Let's do it," said Trunks as he and Gohan put their hands on my shoulders. I used Instant Transmission to take us directly to Chi-Chi.

* * *

"Mom!" Gohan grinned happily at the sight of her.

"Gohan, Frui, what...how...?" asked Chi-Chi. "And who's this?"

"I'm Trunks," answered the Saiyan from the future. "You must be Chi-Chi, Goku's wife."

"Yes, I'm his wife," said Chi-Chi. "But what are you all doing here?"

"I took them here to hold down the fort," I replied. "The Androids are coming to this house so they can kill Goku."

"He's not here," she pointed out.

"I know that," I continued. "I took him to Master Roshi's island when the heart virus hit him."

"My husband?! Take me to him!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Okay," I said. "See you guys, and good luck."

"All right," Trunks said. He was smiling excitedly for some reason, probably something about his previous friendship with Future Gohan.

"Just make sure my dad gets better," said Gohan. He looked more serious and mature than the average 10-year-old.

"Right," I responded as I put my left hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. Then, I put my fingers on my forehead and took us to Krillin.

* * *

When we reappeared, Yamcha and Bulma's ship were nowhere to be seen. Krillin and Tien were talking about something.

"So that's what it feels like to - wait, this isn't Kame House!" Chi-Chi glared at me angrily, so I backed away. Krillin and Tien did the same.

"I have to pick up Krillin and Tien first," I said calmly. "They're going with us."

"All right," said Goku's wife less aggressively.

Quietly, Krillin and Tien walked up to me and placed their hands on my left shoulder. Chi-Chi squeezed my right shoulder, trying to release her anger. (IT HURT!) I then put my fingers up to my forehead again and took us to Roshi's island.

* * *

Master Roshi was asleep on his couch, the TV showing a swimsuit modeling competition. Oolong was on the floor drooling.

"OOLONG!" Krillin shouted in the pig's ear. Roshi woke up and looked around in confusion, but Oolong's reaction was much different.

"Oww!" yelled Oolong. "What was that for?!" He put his finger into his ear.

"I felt like it," Krillin laughed.

"Frui? Krillin? Tien? Chi-Chi? What are you doing here?" asked Roshi. Then, more quietly, he laughed at the term "chi chi."

"I'm here for my husband. Now where is he?!" demanded Chi-Chi, ready to smack Roshi partially because of the fact that he was laughing.

"Upstairs." The turtle hermit pointed at the ceiling. Immediately, she ran for the steps.

"Is that why you guys are here?" asked the old man. "Just to drop her off?"

"The Androids might be coming here," explained Tien. "We came to protect you guys. Gohan and Trunks are at Goku's house just in case."

"Well, I'm okay with that!" Roshi said happily. "That means I can watch my exercise videos in peace, hehehe! Speaking of which, I need to exercise, so go outside or something! Oolong, would you care to join me?"

"I'll join you when pigs fly!" exclaimed the pig. Then, he used his shapeshifting powers to grow wings and begin hovering. "Turn that exercise program on!"

Tien, Krillin, and I walked outside. "'Exercise videos?'" I asked.

"Yeah, Master Roshi likes watching the girls bend over," laughed Krillin. "Just leave him alone when he's 'busy.'"

"Okaayy..." I responded. "So what now?"

"We wait," answered Tien.

"Let's try to get some training in while we can," stated Krillin. "It'd be better than nothing."

"How about a sparring match?" I asked. "You two versus me. I won't use Kaioken or Super Saiyan. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Yeah," said Krillin as he punched me without much force (it wasn't his full power). It just bounced off of my body.

"Okay!" I got into a fighting stance. They did the same.

"AHHHH!" Tien and Krillin charged me as if they were one person. Their fists, flying next to each other, were filled with ki to strengthen their punches.

I easily dodged their attack. "Nice try," I complimented. "I'm not falling for that, though." I created a force field in front of me, blocking what was supposed to be a surprise ki blast from Tien.

"You're pretty good yourself," replied Tien, "but not good enough."

Krillin had gone behind me while I wasn't paying attention, and he'd charged a Kamehameha Wave. "HAAAA!" he shouted, releasing the powerful energy beam.

I just stood there, unharmed. My shirt was burned to ashes, though, revealing my muscular upper body. "I've seen better," I told Krillin, "but you're still pretty strong."

"Thanks," he said right before he got kicked in the side, the blow being followed by a "ding" and the Krillin Owned Count in Roshi's house to increase by one. I made sure not to kick him too hard, though, so it wouldn't become multiple "dings." Even so, he fell into the ocean a few yards (meters) from the shore. "I give up!" yelled the short man from the water.

"I guess it's just you and me, then," I said to Tien.

"I say you're wrong." Tien had an exact duplicate of himself standing next to him. "Say hello to my little friend!" Both Tiens charged at me, but from opposite sides.

I punched them both in the face simultaneously, causing them both to collapse on their backs, and then I threw one on top of the other. The clone vanished, and Tien gave me a thumbs up. "I'm okay," he managed to mutter. "I give up. You win, Frui."

* * *

_Hey, guys! Everyone just got beat up by the Androids while Frui was busy protecting North City. Vegeta and Trunks received Zenkais (boosts from almost dying yet somehow surviving and recovering fully) because they were beaten up. Frui got a more minor Zenkai because he simply used up all of his energy._

_Piccolo has left to go fuse with Kami. In this universe, will it be enough, or will something unexpected happen?_

_Power Levels:__  
__Vegeta (post-Zenkai): 27,250,000__  
__SSJ Vegeta (post-Zenkai): 1,362,500,000__  
__Trunks (post-Zenkai): 24,900,000__  
__SSJ Trunks (post-Zenkai): 1,245,000,000__  
__Frui (post-Zenkai): 28,400,000__  
__Chi-Chi: 192__  
Krillin (Kamehameha Wave): __907,500__  
__Tien (Multiform): 402,500__  
__Tien's Clone: 402,500_


	20. 19: De-Feet (ha, a pun that makes sense)

It wasn't long before we started sensing something unusual. An extremely strong being randomly appeared out of nowhere. We could all sense that he was at Kami's Lookout.

"Is that Piccolo?" I asked.

"It must be," answered Krillin. "I've never sensed something like this before, though. It doesn't feel like him; it's too powerful."

"You could be wrong, Krillin," Tien added. "Piccolo could have gotten this strong from fusing with Kami."

"Guys!" shouted Roshi from inside. "There's something wrong with the Dragon Balls!"

We all ran inside. "Bulma just called!" exclaimed Oolong, the phone still in his hand. "She says that the Balls turned to stone right in front of her!"

"So it's true," I said. "Kami and Piccolo really did fuse."

"What?! Kami and Piccolo fused?!" The turtle hermit's jaw dropped.

"Last time we saw Piccolo, he was headed to the Lookout," Krillin told Roshi. "We figured that he wanted to combine his strength with Kami's to make himself more powerful."

"Oh." Roshi had a dark look on his face. "That's too bad. Without Kami and the Dragon Balls, we can't bring anybody back to life."

"I'm going to talk to him," I said. "I'll be right back." I used Instant Transmission to get to Kami's Lookout.

* * *

I heard Piccolo's voice. "Frui?"

"Hey," I greeted. "Are you...still Piccolo?"

"Kind of," answered the newly-formed Super Namekian. "I'm half Kami and half Piccolo. I'm the best from both of them."

"Okay," I said. "But no Dragon Balls?"

"They're gone, Frui." A shadow crept along his face as the sun set.

"Also, what should I call you? Piccolo? Kami?" I asked. "Maybe Kamicolo?"

"Just call me Piccolo," he told me. "I'm not the guardian of Earth anymore, so Kami doesn't seem right."

Mr. Popo walked up, muttering, "All these squares make a circle...All these squares make a circle...All these squares make a circle...All these squares make a circle..."

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"He's disappointed that he lost my Kami half," Piccolo stated. "Mr. Popo, you still have me!"

"You're...you're not Kami!" The genie ran off, crying.

"He's finally leaving me alone!" the Namekian exclaimed with joy. "Now I can deal with this issue!"

"What issue?" I was confused.

"There's a new threat," Piccolo explained. "He's got energy like Frieza, Goku, Vegeta, and all of us...except for you and Trunks. For the past 2 years or so, my Kami half was keeping track of this creature's movements and actions. He's been absorbing people and...getting stronger. That's one reason why Kami wanted me to be formed."

"I want to know how strong this thing is," I wondered aloud.

"He's much stronger than Frieza when he came to Earth," Piccolo answered. "He might not be as strong as the Androids, though."

"I can help," I said. "Where is he? I'll take us there."

"He's in a town right now," the Namekian said. "He's actually absorbing people as we speak. Do you sense it?"

I concentrated until I sensed multiple small energies fading from existence. "I think so," I replied. "Let's go." Piccolo put his hand on my shoulder, and we teleported to Gingertown.

* * *

Our sudden appearance startled a fat, bald man in a navy blue suit. "Gah!" he shouted as he backed away.

"Sir, have you seen a monster recently?" I interrogated. When he pointed at Piccolo, I said, "Other than him."

"B...b...behind y...you!" He was still pointing.

Piccolo and I turned around in time to see a long, green tube of some sort coming at us. It had a needle on the end of it. We both moved out of the way, but then it impaled the man behind us. I heard a slurping sound, and when it stopped, I turned around to see nothing but a pile of clothes on the ground.

"Hehe," came an unusual voice. It sounded really gravelly. "You truly are a wonder...Fruiota Hiroshi."

"How do you know my name?!" I exclaimed.

"I know lots about you." The creature came out of the shadow of a ruined building. It had a weird U-shaped crest that was very wide. Its green skin was speckled with brown spots. His mouth was more of a birdlike beak. "I know who your friends are. I know where Kame House is. I know that you've died before. And I know who you are...Piccolo."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Piccolo's tone was quite forceful.

"I am called Cell," answered the green creature. "I have your DNA, Piccolo...Goku and Vegeta's...Frieza and King Cold's...Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu's...they're all in me. My desire is simply Perfection. It's kinda hard to do that right now, though, since I have to keep doing creepy stuff. Remember when I drank that one guy? That was frickin' weird."

"And how exactly do you plan on becoming 'Perfect?' I asked.

"By absorbing Androids 17 and 18, of course." Cell licked his lips hungrily.

"And then what?" I asked. "What's your plan after that?"

"I haven't thought of that," said Cell. "I'll probably blow up this pathetic planet and find someplace more interesting."

"Oh, okay," I said, turning Super Saiyan. Piccolo prepared to fight, too. "Then I guess we'll have to kill you."

"That's not happening! I will become Perfect!" Cell shot his tail at my arm. I dodged it.

"Nice try, but I'm not getting stabbed," I boasted. "Your tail isn't going to touch me."

"You shall die!" shouted Cell as if he hadn't heard me. Then, he put his hand into the air, palm up. "KIENZAN!" An energy disk formed above his hand.

"What?!" Piccolo and I were equally shocked. How could this creature know Krillin's technique?

Cell threw the disk at about chest-level. "Farewell, Piccolo and Frui." Then, he flew away.

The energy disk moved briskly through the air. Piccolo was able to move out of the way as he was a bit further back. I started flying to avoid getting cut in half, but I wasn't fast enough. The disk cut off my feet. It was the second most painful experience I'd ever had up to that point, the most painful being my fight with Raditz.

"Gah!" I exclaimed as it severed my ankles. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Frui! Are you...?! Oh..." Piccolo was trying to show as much sympathy as possible. "I'm sorry about your feet."

"Senzu bean," I said. "It should help."

"You're lucky that I have a few." The Super Namekian gave me one of the beans.

"Thanks." I ate it, and my ankles stopped bleeding. Nothing else happened.

"Piccolo..." I said, "shouldn't this be healing now?"

"It should," he responded. "I'm surprised that it isn't. But if you were a Namekian, you could just do this..." He pulled off his left arm. "...and this." He concentrated and regrew the limb.

"Okay," I said. Then, just on a hunch, I concentrated on my ankles. I imagined what it was like having feet, walking, and kicking. I pushed my ki into my legs, forcing it to compress.

Suddenly, it happened. Feet. On my ankles, real feet, which were completely identical to my previous ones, had formed.

"What the?!" Piccolo and I exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

_Hey, guys! Now...we have Kamicolo. The Dragon Balls have "died." Mr. Popo is grieving Kami's sudden, permanent fusion with Piccolo. We have Imperfect Cell wanting to absorb 17 and 18. Those things are expected for a story that runs directly parallel to the canon timeline. But what just happened to Frui? That's definitely new. I mean, it's not natural for somebody to have their feet cut off and randomly regrow them! Also, I just effectively introduced a brand-new subplot. :D_

_Power Levels:__  
__Kamicolo (Piccolo fused with Kami): 2,000,012,575__  
__SSJ Frui: 1,420,000,000__  
__Imperfect Cell: 1,200,000,000_


	21. 20: Recovery

Piccolo and I returned to the Lookout after our run-in with Cell. Mr. Popo was inside somewhere.

"What just happened?" I asked. "I thought only Namekians could regenerate like I just did!"

"That's what I thought," responded the Super Namekian. "It's impossible that you're part Namekian, though. We're asexual while humans and Saiyans aren't." Suddenly, he said, "No, Nail. Even I don't have a dick." I ignored that.

"That's what's confusing me." I began pacing back-and-forth. "I can't be Namekian. As far as I know, I'm just part human and part Saiyan."

"We shouldn't be concerned about that right now, though," Piccolo told me. "It's just going to distract us while Cell and the Androids destroy everything!"

"Let's go check on Goku." I used Instant Transmission to take us to Kame House.

* * *

"How's Goku?" I asked Krillin. The short human was resting in a lawn chair. He was wearing shorts but no shirt.

He wasn't surprised that we were right behind him. "He's out cold," the short man stated, "but he's sleeping naturally. That virus must have worn him out."

"That's better than the alternative," I mumbled.

"By the way, are you still Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

"I'm not exactly the same Piccolo that you knew before," answered the Namekian. "You can still call me Piccolo, though."

"Okay." Krillin went back to sunbathing quietly. He didn't really care about anything at the moment.

Piccolo went over to the tree and crossed his arms, probably meditating. I went inside to check on my Saiyan friend.

I went up the stairs to find Chi-Chi alone with Goku who was in a bed. "How is he?" I asked. "Any better?"

"He's improving." Chi-Chi's voice was shaky because of her emotions. Her eyes showed signs that she'd been crying recently.

"Is it all right if I stay here?"

Chi-Chi pointed to a nearby chair. "You can pull that up if you want." She paused for a minute. "Where's Gohan?"

"He's still at your house with Trunks," I answered. "They'll be fine."

Chi-Chi's voice suddenly sounded aggressive. "Since he's there, he'd better be studying!"

"I bet he is," I told her.

We sat there for what felt like days, just watching Goku. At some point, Chi-Chi fell asleep. Finally, after about two hours, I felt Goku's energy signature begin to rise. Then, he burst upward into a sitting position.

"Gha!" he gasped. He was sweating heavily. "Where's Krillin?!"

"He's outside," I said.

"Good." Goku used Instant Transmission to go to his best friend. I followed him.

"Okay, he wasn't killed by Death Gods from the Soul Society," Goku sighed. Nobody knew what he was talking about, but I think that his soul had a crossover with some other anime while he was in a coma.

Krillin looked up. "Hey, Goku! How's the heart?"

"I feel great!" The Saiyan beat his chest with his right fist.

"I was starting to worry that we'd need to borrow the Namekian Dragon Balls again!" The short human laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised!" Goku exclaimed.

"Hey, Goku." Piccolo was walking toward us.

"Hey, Piccolo! How are you?" Goku asked.

"I'm not the same Piccolo that you knew before, if that's what you're wondering," answered Piccolo.

"Not the same Piccolo...? So Kami and Piccolo fused." Goku's face showed no surprise. "What should we call you now, Kamico-"

"I already tried that," I interrupted. "He just wants to be called Piccolo."

"Okay." Goku then asked, "The Dragon Balls?"

"Gone, poof," Krillin said. "They're as useless as rocks now."

"We need a new Namekian," I said. "Unless you want to resurrect the Dragon Balls, Piccolo, I'm going to Namek."

"I'm done controlling those Balls." Piccolo went over the tree again and resumed meditating.

"I'll be back." I put two fingers up to my forehead and searched for a Namekian energy signature. When I found one far out in space, I instantly appeared next to an unfamiliar old Namekian. We appeared to be in some sort of a throne room. There was no one else there, but I sensed other energies close by in other rooms.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Lord Slug," answered the large Namekian. "Who might you be?"

"I'm just a person passing through here," I told him. "Why aren't you on Namek?"

"I was banished many years ago for doing something 'horrible' to it," he said.

"Oh...that sucks," I sympathized. "What did you do?"

"I tried to turn it into a giant spaceship."

"Where are we now?" I asked.

"On a spaceship that used to be a planet." Slug seemed to be really proud of his work.

"What are you planning to do with it?"

"Destroy stuff, conquer planets. The usual."

"In that case..." I stopped suppressing my power as much as before. "...I'm going to have to stop you."

"You? But you're just a boy! I'm much more powerful than you!" The Namekian laughed.

"I'm stronger than you think." I began raising my Power Level some more. "AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I went Super Saiyan. "I can get even stronger if I want."

"You...you're...impossible!" Slug leaned away from me. "Nobody is that powerful!"

"Is that so?" I cupped my hands by my right hip. "You're not going to destroy anymore, Slug!"

He sensed my ki gathering in my hands. Knowing I was preparing an energy blast, he begged, "Please don't kill me! I'll do anything you want, anything at all!"

"Um...no." An energy ball formed in my cupped hands. "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" I pushed my hands forward and caused Slug to disintegrate. The energy beam continued towards the planet's core.

I flew out of the blast zone to watch the planet blow up. Then, I used Instant Transmission to go to another Namekian energy signature that wasn't on Earth, this one more familiar: Dende.

* * *

"Hey!" I waved, startling the young alien for a second. My nearly invisible Super Saiyan aura made faint streaks in the air.

"Mister Frui!" Dende sighed. "You scared me! What brings you to New Namek?"

"Where's Elder Moori?" I asked.

"I'll take you to him." The young Namekian grabbed my hand and lead me to a nearby village.

"This is it!" He knocked on the door to the largest house.

"I'll be right there." An old Namekian, one who was younger than Slug, opened the door. "Why, hello, Frui! What brings you to New Namek?"

"Actually, there are a few things." I walked into the building. Dende followed me in and closed the door. "I killed Slug."

"You...what?"

"I accidentally teleported to some guy named Lord Slug when I was trying to get here," I explained. "He claimed to be banned from Namek, and he said that he likes to 'destroy stuff and conquer planets.'"

"Why, thank you," Moori bowed. "A wish on the Dragon Balls disallowed Slug from coming anywhere within 100,000 miles of the old Namek, but it doesn't apply to this one. You saved us from the possibility of him coming here and killing us all! Thank you!"

"No problem. That's not all I came here for, though. Our Namekian elder person god thingamajig, Kami, fused with my friend Piccolo. Now, we need a new Guardian of Earth who can recover the old Earth Dragon Balls. Who do you think would be best, or do you have no preferences?" I looked in Moori's eyes in a friendly yet slightly forceful way.

"Dende here would fit the job description," Moori answered. "He's got all of the brains to do it." Then, he said telepathically to me, 'Also, he's been really bummed about not being near that little Earth kid. Not the bald one; the other one.'

"Really, Elder?!" Dende was excited.

"Yes. Go with Frui." The older Namekian smiled.

"Okay!" Dende ran out to say goodbye to everyone and to get his few possessions.

"Thank you so much, Moori," I said. "This is really going to help. We have a few extremely powerful enemies to defeat, and we're going to need our Dragon Balls to bring back people who might die."

"I understand," he replied. "Now go."

"Thank you." I gave him a thumbs up before following Dende.

"I'm ready!" The boy was standing right outside the door with a clay container in his hand. "Do you need me to summon Porunga?"

"That won't be necessary." I put my hand on his shoulder and took us to Goku, putting a surprised look on Dende's face.

* * *

_Hey, guys! As you could tell, I couldn't help but include a movie villain in this chapter. Slug is weak, though, so he was destroyed easily and had no influence on the story whatsoever. Think of that scene as useless filler. Oh, and yes, Frui overdid it a bit. but whatever._

_Now that Goku is revived, the Z Fighters might just have a chance at beating the Androids! With Dende coming to Earth to recreate the Dragon Balls, the possibilities are endless!_

_Power Levels:__  
__Base Goku (cured): 24,600,000__  
__Lord Slug: WEAK_


	22. 21: Android Ambush

Goku wasn't surprised when I appeared. The short Namekian who accompanied me was what caught the Saiyan off guard.

"Dende?!" Goku practically freaked out. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to help." The young Namekian clenched his fists and looked up at Goku. "I'm Earth's new Guardian."

"Okay," Goku responded. "Piccolo?"

"Okay." The Super Namekian walked up to Dende. "Dende, being Guardian isn't an easy job. You need to maintain the Dragon Balls. In addition, you have to protect and oversee everyone on the planet. Are you ready for this kind of responsibility and power?"

"Yes," answered the young Namekian.

"Let's go to the Lookout." Without warning, Goku put his hands on Piccolo and Dende. Then, they disappeared.

Krillin, still laying in his lawn chair, took off his sunglasses. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah," I told him.

"Good." He put the glasses over his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

I went inside and sat down on the couch next to Oolong. He and Roshi had fallen asleep, leaving the television on. The program they'd been watching was over, replaced by the news.

"Breaking news!" I heard a woman's voice exclaim. "The Gingertown Monster has struck again, this time in nearby Swatzville!" A picture of Cell's footprint appeared on the screen. "Researchers found a strange footprint with three long toes, suggesting that the creature we are dealing with is over five feet (1.5 meters) tall and isn't a mammal. Other information regarding the beast has been kept confidential."

I turned off the television. "So...Cell's on the move." Then, I sensed something: a burst of energy suddenly appeared. "Trunks!" I used Instant Transmission to go to Goku's house right away.

* * *

Gohan and Super Saiyan Trunks were outside. "Is everything all right?!" I asked.

"Define everything," said a cold, familiar-sounding male behind me. I turned around to see the Androids standing there on the path.

"Everything: pronoun - all that exists; all that relates to -"

"Can it, 16," ordered Android 18.

"What shall I can?" asked the robot.

"Ugh!" groaned the blonde Android.

I went Super Saiyan. "You're not getting past us."

"Oh, are you sure?" boasted 17.

"Oh, I'm sure," I replied. Then, I got into a fighting stance. "Let's tango."

Trunks and I jumped at the Androids. I was the first one to actually hit a target: Android 17's cheek. Trunks managed to get kneed in the stomach by 18 right away. 16 just played peacefully with the animals that came up to him.

Gohan snuck up behind Android 18 while she was laughing at Trunks. "HAAAA!" he shouted, releasing a fully charged Masenko. 18 was pushed by it, tripping over Trunks and landing face-first in the dirt. Trunks got up and slammed himself on to her back, using his elbow to cause additional damage.

Meanwhile, I was fighting 17. "My, you seem stronger than I remember."

I punched him where his spleen would be, causing him to double over. "You could say that. By the way, guess what."

"What?"

"KAIOKEN!"

"Kaio-what?" I kicked 17's stomach really hard, sending him into the air. Then, I repeatedly kicked and punched him around for a minute, each blow's shockwave leveling the unlucky trees that were too close.

I ended by double-fisting my opponent into a large boulder, shattering the rock. Then, I flew down and grabbed him by the neck. "Give up before I do to you what you did to Gero."

He managed to say, "Never."

"Are you sure?" When I didn't get an answer, I said, "Your choice." I dropped him on to the ground like he was trash. "Now die!" I chopped his head off and smashed it by stomping on it. Then, I released my Kaioken. Android 17 had fallen.

Trunks wasn't doing as well. Android 18 had gotten the upper hand and kicked Trunks into the woods, knocking down a few dozen trees. Then, she had climbed on to him and punched his face repeatedly. Gohan had been knocked to the side; he was laying on the ground, blood all over his arm, trying to get a Senzu Bean out of his pocket with his "good" hand. Even that hand had a lot of cuts, though. (It was totally not his fapping hand. Wink, wink.)

I rushed over and got my only Senzu Bean out. Then, I fed it to Gohan. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem." Then, I went over and palm-struck the blond Android in the back of her head, forcing her off of my friend. "Trunks, you okay down there?"

He sat up and sent a back-fist into 18's side. "I think I'm all right. 17?"

"Gone."

"What?!" 18 exclaimed.

Before she could react, I pinned her to the ground and motioned for Trunks to go after 16. "Give up before I reunite you with your brother," I told 18 once Trunks and Gohan were gone.

"Never." She was being somewhat selfish, similar to her brother.

I got her in a headlock and carried her over to 17's remains. "I did that single-handedly. Do you really want to be next?"

"No..." Her tears — HUMAN tears — hit my hand. "My brother... What have you done?!"

"He didn't want to give up," I answered. "Now, let me ask you again: Do you give up?"

"Y...ye...n..." She was conflicted.

"What's wrong, too confused?" I mocked.

"Must...override...programming," she mumbled.

"Oh, okay," I said, this time without being rude or threatening. "You're afraid of death, but your programming is telling you to keep fighting. You know what, I'll take that as an 'I give up.'" I let go of her, and she collapsed on the ground in a fit of tears. "Just know that if you ever try to kill Goku, I'll kill you first," I said forcefully. "Got it?"

"Y...yes," she stuttered.

I turned around to face the other fighters. 16 was just standing still, refusing to fight. Trunks and Gohan were in their fighting stances, waiting for 16 to make the first move.

I walked over. "Are you guys going to attack him or not?"

"But I don't want to hurt the animals!" complained Gohan.

"For the last time, Gohan, they're just finches and squirrels!" shouted Trunks. "There's thousands more out in the wild!"

"I enjoy the wild," said 16 randomly. "It has the birds and the rodents."

"16, are you still planning to kill Goku?" I asked.

"Affirmative." The red-haired Android didn't look away from his animal friends.

"What's your plan after that?" I asked.

"I wish to wander into the wilderness and live with bears until my hard drive crashes."

"So you don't want to be evil?!" Trunks was surprised.

"That is correct," said 16. "I am only programmed to destroy Son Gokú, and nothing else."

"How about we make a deal?" I said. "You decide not to kill Goku, and I won't kill you."

"I am required to kill Son Gokú."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"One hundred percent?"

"Affirmative."

"Fine." I reactivated my small Kaioken and ran up to him, scaring away all the animals. While 16 was reaching out towards them, I formed an energy ball in my left fist. "You will not kill Goku!" I shouted. Then, I released the energy ball; it completely disintegrated its target.

Trunks and Gohan were startled by my sudden ruthlessness. "Frui, are you all right?" asked Trunks.

"I'm okay," I said while releasing my Kaioken. "I've just got a lot of adrenaline in my system right now."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders and powered down. I did the same, my blond hair returning to its normal brown.

"What about her?" Gohan asked. He pointed at the still-weeping Android 18.

"She knows not to kill Goku," I said. "We should leave her alone, though; she's not taking her brother's death very well."

Trunks walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder aggressively. "Just know that if you ever step out of line, somebody will be there to stop and kill you."

She nodded her head. "Okay." Then, she returned to crying. Her constant weeping was starting to make me feel pity.

"We should go, Trunks," said Gohan.

"Fine," Trunks said. "Let's go."

Trunks, Gohan, and I then flew in the direction of Kami's Lookout. Along the way, I told them everything that had happened except that my feet had regrown.

"So Dende is at the Lookout?!" Gohan exclaimed joyously.

"Yeah," I said. "Goku and Piccolo are there, too."

"So Goku's cured." Trunks chuckled. "Today feels like the best day ever. We beat the Androids, Goku survived, and Earth got a new Guardian!"

* * *

_Hey, guys! Wow, it's been a while. The Androids have officially been defeated, so that's one fewer threat to the world. Another threat has been tamed, too; because 17 is dead, Cell will never become perfect...or will he?_

_Also, when Android 16 was defining "everything," he was quoting The Merriam-Webster Dictionary (new edition). I have the app on my phone, so that makes it easy to access._

_Power Levels:__  
__SSJ Frui (Kaioken x1.1): 1,562,000,000__  
__Gohan (post-Zenkai): 16,750,000 (It was a small Zenkai.)_


	23. 22: Gather the Dragon Balls

Trunks, Gohan, and I arrived at the Lookout while Dende was getting a tour of the complex structure, so nobody was there to greet us. Instead of going inside, we waited and talked about Cell.

"You said earlier that he wanted to absorb the Androids, right?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah," I answered. "Cell wanted to absorb 17 and 18 so he could become 'Perfect.' That's why I destroyed 17 so quickly."

"So by stopping one threat, we prevented another from getting stronger!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I guess," I said. "All that matters is that the last Android won't try killing Goku."

"Right," Trunks agreed.

Trunks was about to keep talking, but he was interrupted by a familiar yet creepy voice. "...and that's where I grow my pot," said Mr. Popo as he came out of the building. He was pointing to a small garden with some unfamiliar plants.

"Pots of what?" asked Dende, walking beside the genie. Goku was behind them.

"Pot," Popo responded nonchalantly.

"Dad!" Gohan ran up and hugged his father before turning to his Namekian friend. "It's so great to see you guys! How are you, Dende?"

"I am fine, Gohan," answered the Guardian. "How are you?"

"I think I'm okay," responded the half-Saiyan.

Trunks and I stood out of the way. "So who's the Namekian again?" asked Trunks.

"That's Dende," I said. "I got him from New Namek so he can be Earth's new Guardian. After all, we're going to need the Dragon Balls eventually."

Goku and the others walked over. "Hey, Trunks!" Goku smiled.

"Hey, Goku," responded the blue-haired Saiyan.

Goku turned to me. "Was there a battle?" he asked. He obviously noticed Gohan's torn clothing as well as Trunks' lack of a shirt.

"Let's just say the Androids won't be bothering us anytime soon," I stated proudly. "We took care of it."

"That's good. By the way, who's Cell?"

"He's this other villain that Piccolo and I ran into. He's not a threat, though," I answered."

"Okay," Goku said.

"Where is Mr. Piccolo?" asked Gohan, emphasizing the verb.

Goku replied, "He's meditating somewhere around here."

"Goku," Trunks spoke up, "shouldn't we go and get the Dragon Balls? Cell killed at least a thousand people."

Dende said, "I already revived them, so having them might be a good idea."

"I'll get them." Goku vanished instantly.

Trunks started walking to the building. "Where are you going?" asked Popo.

"I was going to look for something to eat," answered the blue-haired Saiyan. "I'm a bit famished."

I chuckled to myself. "He's Bulma and Vegeta's son, all right."

Mr. Popo's face lit up. "I'll go make you some food."

"Thanks," Trunks said as he followed the genie inside. Gohan decided he was hungry, too, so he went with Trunks. I was left outside with Dende.

Because I had nothing else to do, I started shadow-boxing. I punched the air in front of me at super-speed repeatedly, following up with a few kicks to what would be an opponent's spleen. Then, I flew forwards in the direction my opponent would've gone and then moved my hands as if I was choking him. I kneed the air a few times before deciding that the air had taken enough of a beating.

'What can I do now?' I thought.

"I never thanked you back on Namek," Dende suddenly said. I'd completely forgotten that he was even there, he was so quiet. "I'm grateful that you told me what to wish for, though."

"No problem," I told him. "I just didn't want to see the Namekians get killed again."

Dende smiled before saying, "There's a special room here at the Lookout where you can train - of course, if you want."

My eyes lit up at the possibility of getting stronger. "Where is this room?"

"Follow me." The Namekian and I walked into the building.

After walking through what seemed like a maze, we stopped at a door that differed from the others. "This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Dende explained. "Mr. Popo told me that you can be in there for a whole year and come out to find that only one day has passed on Earth."

"So I could go in there and come out a year older?" I asked.

"I think so," answered the short Guardian. He placed his hand on the handle.

Right before Dende opened the door, a Saiyan appeared out of nowhere. "Hey," said Goku. "Here's the Dragon Balls." He handed the seven orange spheres to Dende. "Bulma had a few of them. Did I miss anything?"

"I was about to enter the Time Chamber," I told him. "With threats who can challenge a Super Saiyan, it can only help to get stronger."

"I'm coming with you," he stated. "I have some experience in there, so I might be able to help you."

I smiled. "Sure."

Dende opened the door to reveal a bright white light. "Good luck," he said as his adult Saiyan friends, one tailless and the other with brown hair, walked into the light. Once Goku and I were through, he closed the door.

"What now?" I asked as Goku and I walked through a house.

"We train." The Saiyan walked over to another door, opening it to reveal a vast plain of white emptiness. It was a bit bright at first, but my eyes adjusted quickly.

"Wow," I gasped, my jaw dropping.

* * *

_Hey, guys! Now that Dende has the Dragon Balls, anyone killed by Cell and the Androids can be revived. They're going to have to wait, though, because something...special...is about to happen._

_Frui and Goku have entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (HTC) (also known as the Room of Space and Time, RoSaT) before Vegeta and Future Trunks in this timeline. Will Vegeta ever come back in time to find that Goku is in the HTC? Will Vegeta and Trunks ever enter it? You'll just have to wait and see._

_If you're not impressed with this chapter, I don't expect you to be. Personally, the only things I like about this chapter are the Popo's Pot reference (TFS) and the progression of the story._


	24. 23: No Hunger

Goku and I walked away from the structure that we'd come out of.

"Now..." Goku said, transforming, "let's train."

I transformed as well. "I hope you're ready!" I charged at him at full speed.

The Saiyan blocked my incoming kick to the head. "I see you haven't forgotten anything while I've been sick." He tried to punch my gut, but I dodged out of the way.

"What did you expect?" I said playfully before we charged at each other, kicking and punching and blocking and dodging.

This continued for a while until I kicked Goku's stomach. "You okay?" I asked.

Instead of answering, Goku's aura turned orange. "KAIOKEN!" shouted the Saiyan. I sensed his Power Level rise slightly above my own.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it." My own aura turned orange. "Let's dance."

Goku smiled right before cupping his hands by his side. I realize what he was doing immediately and I did the same. After a few seconds, we both had blue balls of ki contained within our palms. "HAAAA!" we shouted simultaneously.

Our Kamehameha Waves collided right between us, neither of them allowing the other to continue on its current trajectory. Suddenly, both masses of blue vanished; Goku had used Instant Transmission to punch me in the gut, causing me to bend over and lose control of my energy beam.

I gasped out of surprise. After groaning for a few seconds, though, I began to laugh. "Hehe, not bad," I complimented.

"I can do better." He tried to punch me in the face, but I dodged. "ROCK!" Then, he tried to palm strike me, again in the face; I deflected his hand with ease. "PAPER!" Finally, Goku made a peace sign and attempted to poke both of my eyes. However, I put my hand up to block the strike. "SCISSORS!"

"What type of technique is that?" I asked.

"It's something my grandpa taught me," explained the Saiyan.

"It's not very effective," I said as I concentrated energy near my mouth.

Goku and I resumed punching and kicking each other. Eventually, we stopped.

"You know what, Goku?"

"What?"

"IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAY-ZOR! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A massive energy beam came out of my mouth, almost hitting my friend's abdomen. He matrixed out of the way.

"Nappa used a similar attack," he pointed out.

"I know; I saw the fight from King Kai's place. It was awesome."

With that, we charged at each other again. He swung with his left, but I counterattacked with a ki-filled right haymaker to meet his punch head-on. The impact sent our hair and clothes rippling away from the epicenter, but nothing was damaged.

Goku and I dropped our Kaiokens and our transformations when Goku's stomach growled. "Heh!" laughed the Saiyan. "I forgot I haven't eaten since before I got sick!"

"Then let's eat," I said.

* * *

Two hours later, Goku was sitting in front of the kitchen table with a few dozen empty plates stacked in front of him. "Man, that hit the spot," grinned the Saiyan.

"How much did you eat?!" I exclaimed, surprised by the heaping stack of dishes.

"I lost track after my fifth turkey leg," answered Goku.

"You do realize that we only have enough food to last us a year, right?"

"That completely slipped my mind, haha," laughed Goku, scratching the back of his head. I fell on to my back because of what Goku said.

"I've got an idea," I said once I was on my feet again. "I'll fast until it starts physically affecting my body."

Goku was over at the freezer looking for some ice cream. "Okay," he said, ice cream sandwich in hand.

Even after three weeks, having not eaten had no side effects on my body or my metabolism. I could still use all of my strength, transform, move my tail, and sleep naturally. Goku, on the other hand, had eaten three weeks-worth of the food that was meant for me.

"Nothing's happened to me," I said to Goku after he ate dinner one day. "You would expect that I'd be running out of energy, but...well...look at me! I'm still healthy!"

"Don't ask me, Frui," the Saiyan remarked. "I know less about the situation than you."

"It's not like it's that big of a deal, I guess," I said. "Let's just see how long this will last."

* * *

_Four months and two haircuts later (Frui's haircuts) (HTC time)..._

I still wasn't being affected, and I hadn't really thought about my lack of eating in weeks. I mean, avoiding food had become routine to me, so I was used to it.

By then, Goku and I had both discovered the buff Ascended Super Saiyan and the even buffer Ultra Super Saiyan transformations, and we had decided to try staying in one of the Super Saiyan forms as much as possible (we could still go from Super Saiyan to Ascended Super Saiyan and similar) to get used to them and reduce the strain. Neither of us used Kaioken anymore.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Goku and I shouted, powering up to Ascended Super Saiyan simultaneously by concentrating our energy.

I charged at Goku first. Trailing behind my closed fist, I punched through the Saiyan's after-image as he sped around me only to kick my after-image. We kept this up until Goku finally managed to hit me with a random ki blast, knocking me out of my super speed. It didn't hurt, though.

I fell to the ground only to burst off of it immediately, my aura bursting to life like a golden fire.

'Our training is working wonders,' I thought as I punched Goku's block. 'If only we could just get past this speed problem...'

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed the first part of Frui and Goku's training in the HTC. It's interesting how the training has gone with Frui being in the HTC instead of Gohan. It will surely make a difference in the introduction of SSJ 2, but you won't know until it happens._

_Frui and Goku both use ASSJ and USSJ to train, but will either of them transform buff up during a fight with enemies? It'd be cool to know what you guys think, so feel free to leave a review. I read all of the reviews, so don't worry about not being noticed._

_The last thing I want to take note of this chapter is that Frui and Goku are staying in the SSJ forms as much as possible. Similar to what Goku and Gohan did while they trained, Goku and Frui are trying to get as used to the SSJ forms as possible to decrease strain and make it easier to transform. The main differences are that Goku has a full stomach (that's a first) and both Frui and Goku are using ASSJ and USSJ as well as normal SSJ. That will have an influence on the story, but now isn't spoiler time._

_SSJ Goku (before training): 1,230,000,000__  
__SSJ Goku (Kaioken x1.2) (before training): 1,486,000,000__  
__SSJ Frui (Kaioken x1.05) (before training): 1,491,000,000__  
__SSJ Goku (after 4 months): 4,170,000,000__  
__ASSJ Goku: 6,255,000,000__  
__SSJ Frui (after 4 months): 4,840,000,000__  
__ASSJ Frui: 7,260,000,000_


	25. 24: Outside

After Goku and I finished our year of training, we exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as Super Saiyans, both of us suppressing our power heavily. After about thirty seconds, we could hear fast, light footsteps from a certain half-Saiyan.

"Dad!" Gohan ran over, grinning widely.

"Hey, Gohan! What did we miss?" asked Goku. "Other than lunch, of course." His stomach growled loudly.

Gohan and I fell over. "Same old Goku," I said nonchalantly to Gohan as we got up.

Gohan smiled a bit before becoming serious. "Something's happened with Cell," he explained. "He's become stronger than any of us could have ever dreamed, and it makes no sense."

"I bet I could take him on," I said. "After that training, I feel like I could lift the Moon with my pinkie." ((NOTE: Not an official statement.))

"He already blew that up," Gohan responded, still frowning. "There's no telling what consequences the Moon's destruction could have on -"

"NERD!" shouted Piccolo from the other side of the Lookout.

"W...what?" the half-Saiyan asked, confused. I slammed my palm into my forehead.

"So Cell's not playing nice," stated Goku angrily. "We have to stop him!"

There was some silence before I asked, "Where IS Cell right now?"

"When Trunks fought Cell, he was somewhere near East City," answered Goku's son.

'I hope Trunks is okay,' I thought before saying, "Thanks." Goku and I then used Instant Transmission to get to East City.

* * *

Once we were there, we saw the full extent of the destruction that Cell had caused. Random rubble from demolished buildings littered the ground, and the lucky buildings had simply been cut in half. A handful of corpses were scattered across the area, most of them human (there was a random flamingo that was there for no particular reason). Cell was nowhere to be seen or sensed.

"Looks like he brought the apocalypse here," I pointed out.

"You could say that again," Goku agreed.

We walked around in the rubble before hearing some groaning. Walking over to the source, we found a familiar face lying in the destruction, injured and bleeding to death. His black hair was turning red from the precious liquid.

"Vegeta!" My Saiyan friend exclaimed. "Are you all right?!"

"Do I look 'all right' to you, Kakarrot?!" replied the arrogant Prince before coughing up some blood. "You really are…an idiotic excuse of a Saiyan."

"What happened?" I asked.

"That creature...Cell..." Vegeta coughed again. "He did this."

"Cell did this?!" I was surprised, considering that the last time I saw Cell, he was too weak to do anything against a Super Saiyan.

"He was...too...powerfuuu..." Vegeta passed out.

"Senzu bean!" Goku shouted as he put a bean into his Saiyan comrade's mouth. Forcing Vegeta to chew and swallow, Goku moved swiftly to keep his brethren alive.

Vegeta's wounds instantly healed, and his energy returned to normal. He coughed a few times before opening his eyes.

"Kakarrot, you dope!" shouted the Saiyan Prince. "I was going to die a warrior's death, and you had to interfere! This is worse than the time your pathetic Earth guardian revived me after being killed by Frieza!"

"Sorry about that, Vegeta," Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"And why are you Super Saiyans? Is Cell nearby?" Vegeta got up and immediately transformed. "Shut up, Nappa! My hair does NOT look like a Pikachu!" Goku and I ignored that part.

"No, it's a part of our training," I explained. I then told Vegeta about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and our training.

"Interesting..." the Saiyan mumbled. "Would it be possible for me to have a turn?" he asked more loudly.

"Okay." Goku quickly grabbed Vegeta and teleported them both to the Lookout. Within a minute, Goku was back with me.

"Vegeta is safe," he announced. "Trunks came out from inside the kitchen, and I think they're going to train together."

"That's good to hear," I said. 'So Trunks must have gone back to the Lookout earlier,' I thought.

Goku and I then continued walking around, looking underneath buildings for survivors and Cell. The only survivors who were found were an elderly man with a gray mustache and glasses holding a Spider-Man comic book and a young child (not with Stan Lee). Goku and I took both of them to North City immediately to keep them out of the way.

"Hello...Goku," said a sudden deep voice after Goku returned from dropping off the kid. It sounded slightly familiar, but I didn't know who was talking.

"Who's there?" I called. Goku and I instantly got into our fighting stances, preparing to block an attack from any side.

A tall, muscular figure stepped out of the shadow of a collapsed building in front of us. His head crest looked almost like a helmet. He was obviously suppressing his strength so we couldn't sense it. His large lips reminded me of Mr. Popo. "Remember me, Fruiota?" asked the creature.

"Who are you?" I asked. "You look familiar, but I don't know where I've seen you before."

"This might ring a bell. KIENZAN!" Semi-Perfect Cell lifted his right hand and threw a spinning disk of sharp energy at my feet.

"No...way..." I mumbled as I activated my aura. The attack harmlessly broke when it hit my golden energy.

"I see that you're thinking this time around," the Android teased. "I wonder where you learned to use your brain."

"Shut up, Cell," I told him. "I don't know how you changed so suddenly, but your evil stops today."

"Hmph," huffed the bio-android, getting ready to fight. "I'd like to see that."

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to make Cell's return as dramatic and sudden as possible because the Cell Arc in canon DBZ occurs over the course of less than a month. This time, though, nobody expected Cell to suddenly change after the fall of 17, especially not within a literal day._

_The form that Frui and Goku are using is commonly referred to as Full Powered Super Saiyan. It's basically a mastered version of the SSJ 1 form: no strain, no energy wasted to transform, no anger necessary, and no effort required to maintain the transformation. Once you've achieved FP SSJ, you can't use normal SSJ 1 anymore (not that you'd want to). It's the same form that Goku and Gohan used in the canon Cell Games._

_Power Levels:__  
__FP SSJ Frui (suppressed): 2,240,000,000__  
__FP SSJ Frui (suppressed with aura): 8,960,000,000__  
__FP SSJ Goku (suppressed): 1,920,000,000__  
__Vegeta (post-Zenkai): 34,400,000__  
__SSJ Vegeta (post-Zenkai): 1,720,000,000__  
__Stan Lee: over 9,000 (because he's Marvelous)__  
__Semi-Perfect Cell: 6,700,000,000_


	26. 25: Cellular Data

Cell immediately attacked Goku with his tail in an attempt to absorb the Saiyan. "Now to fulfill my original purpose!"

"So you were created to kill me," Goku said sternly as he bitch-slapped Cell's tail out of his face. "What are you, anyway?"

"I come from a distant future where the Androids were defeated," explained Cell. "I stole the time machine owned by a young man named Trunks — of course, without him knowing — and used it to come back to the time Frieza and King Cold arrived on Earth. After destroying the time machine, I waited underground and grew stronger by absorbing what life forms were available to me, mostly insects and small mammals. Then, Doctor Gero finished creating the Androids and you know the rest."

"But how did you transform?" I asked. "You wanted to absorb the Androids, but they're gone. I killed 17 myself."

"Oh, you're so foolish," stated Cell. "You destroyed his head, but all that I needed was his pathetic body!"

'Damn,' I thought, feeling like an idiot. 'How could I have let that happen?'

Goku glared at Cell angrily. "You ate a dead man's body?! You're crazy!"

"Crazy? No," argued the green monster. "I...AM...CELL!" Both of his fists punched at Goku and me simultaneously.

Goku nimbly jumped out of the way, but I went for a more direct solution. Punching Cell's fist using only a small fraction of my full power, I managed to crack a few of his bones and release a shockwave around us powerful enough to form a 6 foot (2 meter) deep crater. Cell immediately pulled his hand back to let it regenerate.

"Did you just try to make a movie reference?" I asked. "I don't think that's what this fan fiction is for."

"What?!" he screamed. "How is that possible?!"

"Because it just is," Goku retorted. "This fan fiction is more for laughs and a good fight scene than for your stupid references to random movies."

"Nobody will kill Goku while I'm alive," I said powerfully, thinking that Cell was talking about my strength. "You should know that after having seen 17's dead body."

"Fine!" shouted the Android. "If you really want to be the one to take me on, then DIE!" He jumped back and cupped his hands by his side in a somewhat familiar way that reminded me of Vegeta.

"Stay out of the way," I told Goku. I cupped my own hands by my side.

"GALICK GUN...!"

"Seriously, Cell?" Goku laughed, recalling the time Vegeta used the same technique on him and relishing in the nostalgia.

"FIRE!" Cell's supercharged attack flew at me, its energy on a crash course with my face.

"HAAA!" I released a Kamehameha Wave that had just enough power to equal my opponent's attack. "Give up, Cell," I told him. "You know, you don't have to be evil in the first place."

"You're right," Cell decided, grinning. "I can be neither good nor evil. I shall be the Perfect God of this universe, and nobody shall stop me!" He put even more of his energy into his attack.

"You don't have to do this." I matched him again.

"Never!" Cell stopped sending out energy and sidestepped my Kamehameha Wave. Sweat was visible all over his body. "Now tell me the location of Android 18 before I kill you!"

"Just shut up," I told him before sending a narrow energy beam out of my right eyeball. It exploded on the green Android's chest, causing him to fall backward for almost a kilometer (0.625 miles).

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Cell before charging at me to deal what he thought was a fatal blow.

Suppressing slightly less of my power, I just stood there while Cell's fist made contact with my face. Despite the fact that it felt like he was pinching my cheek, I didn't appear to feel anything, which only angered him further.

"Do you want to give up, Cell?" I asked.

Ignoring me, he shouted, "TELL ME WHERE ANDROID 18 IS HIDING!"

I shook my head in disgust. "You really are pathetic, aren't you? Thinking that your supposed 'Perfection' can save you is a sign that you're desperate. Now, I'm just going to end this."

I took a deep breath and grabbed Cell's still-outstretched arm. Using Instant Transmission, I teleported us to a random life form that was floating around in the middle of space. It was microscopic, but its Power Level was easily OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAND!

I crossed my arms in front of me. 'Give up,' I said telepathically to my enemy. 'You have no chances of winning now.'

'FOOL!' he replied. 'I have the genetics of Frieza and Cold, so I can breathe in space!' He punched me, causing me to hit a nearby asteroid and shatter it.

'Okay,' I said. 'Then I'll just end this.'

'Oh, this is ending all right. Ending with YOUR DEATH!'

Using our ki to make sure we wouldn't fall into the eternal emptiness, Cell and I bombarded each other with strike after strike. I wasn't using more than 10% of my full power, but the bio-android was still clearly losing the battle, quickly getting covered in red, black, and blue bruises. Eventually, I hit him with a point-blank Kamehameha Wave that I didn't even bother charging. The attack was strong enough to send Cell flying toward the nearest celestial object other than asteroids and meteoroids: a large blue star.

'Just die, Cell,' I thought to myself. 'Just fall into that star so I don't have to see your pathetic face again. If I eve-'

'Wait!' Cell screamed in my mind, interrupting my thoughts. 'If you let me live, I will show you what I am truly capable of! Just let me absorb Android 18, and then we can fight for real!'

I considered the option for a second. Kill somebody who was extremely weak, or fight/kill a much stronger being? After all, Cell had gotten a lot stronger between his Imperfect and Semi-Perfect forms, so it would make sense for him to become a lot stronger from absorbing another Android, maybe even a match for me.

'Cell,' I thought to him, 'why would I ever give you a chance to destroy the world?'

'All I ever wanted in life was to become Perfect,' moped the creature. 'I have waited over twenty years to just get this far. Will you really let me die before my life is complete?'

'Poor, unfortunate soul!' I thought to myself sarcastically.

'Please,' Cell begged. 'Just let me live, or bring me to 18, or something!'

I groaned, accidentally releasing vital air. However, I didn't feel anything bad happening to me, so I just released the remaining air via musical farts that played the chorus of "Eye of the Tiger" to test myself in two ways simultaneously. Still, nothing bad happened.

'Fine,' I said to Cell after messing around for a bit. 'Just promise that you won't kill Goku.'

'I won't,' answered Cell. 'I promise.'

Using Instant Transmission, I caught up with Cell and returned him to East City. 'Good thing it negates movement,' I thought.

"Thank you," smiled the green behemoth.

"Just don't kill Goku or destroy the world."

"Right. Now where's 18?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "She could be anywhere right now, but she's probably somewhere in the mountains near Goku's house."

"What about my house?" Goku asked suddenly, putting on a derp face.

"Forget it, Goku," I told him.

With that, Cell flew away to look in the mountains.

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that it seems to have taken Cell too long to get to the star that he never reached, but Frui and Cell were extremely far away from it to begin with. I'd estimate that they were almost 1,000,000,000 miles (1,600,000,000 kilometers) away from it._

_Frui seems to have discovered that he can survive without air for at least short periods of time. Is this something else that's special about him, or is it just his Saiyan DNA allowing him to last for short amounts of time without air?_

_Fun Fact: Cell and Frui used their Ki to stay warm while they were in space. Otherwise, they would have Frozen __(LET IT GO, LET IT GO. CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE! LET IT GO, LET IT GO! TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR!)__ to death._

_Power Levels:__  
__FP SSJ Goku: 48,000,000,000__  
__FP SSJ Frui: 56,000,000,000__  
__Semi-Perfect Cell's Galick Gun: 8,040,000,000__  
__Semi-Perfect Cell's Galick Gun (a bit more power): 8,375,000,000_


	27. 26: Are You Ready For A Perfect Storm?

Goku and I secretly followed Cell to see what exactly he was going to do. He probably knew what we were doing, though. The "semi-perfect" (I call bullshit) being simply flew near Goku's house and spiraled away at a reasonable speed, so it was easy to track his movements.

"Do you really not know where 18 is?" asked Goku after Cell started looking in a random valley.

"I don't know where she's hiding," I told him. "All I know is that she was here a few days ago."

We continued to follow Cell as he searched high and low in caves and valleys only to find nothing. When night fell upon us, Goku and I flew into a cave while Cell kept looking in the largest valley yet. As the sun rose, we Super Saiyans quickly caught up with Cell and kept a watchful eye on him.

After a while, I approached Cell. "No luck?" I asked despite the fact that I knew the answer.

He shook his head. "That blondie is really good at hiding. Are you sure she's in the mountains?"

"I'm assuming that she wouldn't run far." Suddenly, I heard something...and it wasn't any of us. The largest nearby energy signature was a squirrel, so I said, "I think we found her."

Android 18 stumbled out a bush, acorns being pelted at her head. She turned around, gave the middle finger to the bushy-tailed rodent, and blasted it with a golden energy beam from said finger. She apparently wasn't paying attention to our presence.

"Ahem," Cell coughed. 18 turned her head. "I'm sorry to interrupt your play date with the local fauna, but we have business to discuss."

Goku and I were hiding behind a rock to eliminate any reasons for 18 to run. "What type of business?" she said, suspicious. Apparently, a giant bugman coming up to her and asking questions wasn't a big deal to her.

"How would you like to be a part of Perfection?" asked the green behemoth.

"Perfection?"

"I'll take that as a yes!" Cell immediately moved his tail above 18's head, opening its tip to form a funnel-like shape. Before 18 could do anything, her entire upper body was inside Cell.

While repeatedly making violent sex noises, Cell finished absorbing her and began glowing. "Prepare for the Perfect challenger, Fruiota Hiroshi!"

Cell's energy kept fluctuating, his aura flaring up and destroying nearby trees. The only things able to withstand the massive wind created by the monster's raging ki were Goku and me. We had no trouble just standing there. While the wind swept past me, I could've sworn I saw a dead squirrel fly away from Cell next to my head.

In the middle of the brilliant storm, Cell's body shrank slightly. His features became more like that of a human (including growing a nose), and his skin changed from green and brown to green and electric blue. His three-toed feet became more shoe-like. He was becoming "Perfect."

When the storm died down, Cell looked down at his hands and smiled. "Yes," he said, intrigued by his new appearance. His voice had become less deep, making him seem more like a normal human. "I have finally done it. I am Perfect!" He activated a golden aura, similar to a Super Saiyan's, before turning to look at me in the eye. "Prepare to die." He then cracked his neck.

"Your energy hasn't gone up much," I pointed out. "You're still no match for me."

"It doesn't hurt to try!" He charged at me, but his incoming punch did nothing but pass through the remnants of an after-image.

"Told you," I retorted. "You're not strong enough."

"Oh, you'll see. My body just needs time to adjust." With that, Cell flew into the upper atmosphere.

"What just happened?" asked Goku.

"Cell needs to get used to his new body," I guessed. "It's similar to what happened when Ginyu took over your body."

"Makes sense." Then, Goku and I flew to Kame House.

* * *

Goku and I landed on the beach, startling a sunbathing Krillin. "Gah!" he screamed, falling off the chair when we suddenly appeared next to him. "Don't do that to me, Goku!"

"Sorry," Goku said, scratching the back of his head.

"So what's up?" asked Krillin.

I had a serious look on my face. "Cell just became even stronger."

Krillin instantly shut his mouth, knowing that we'd just make the Krillin Owned Count go up again with our responses.

"Where's the old man?" I asked.

"Inside," replied Krillin, pointing to the door. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's with Oolong."

Goku gave the short bald man a thumbs-up before we walked inside to leave the monk to his sunbathing.

"Master Roshi!" called my Saiyan companion once we were inside. "Where are you?"

After a bang and some mumbling, Roshi responded, "Kitchen!"

Goku and I walked in to find Roshi underneath the table "trying" to get the fork that he "accidentally" dropped ((Dragon Ball fans will understand)). Launch, naïve as ever, was helping him get up, as the table had collapsed on top of him.

"Are you okay?" she questioned calmly.

"I'm all right, baby!" shouted the bearded hermit, jumping up once the table was off of him. "This old turtle isn't going down that easily!"

I imagined a little bird going through my head. 'What's that pervert thinking?' I wondered. 'Does he really think his weird ideas will work on this girl?'

That's when it happened. Roshi's sudden hop had kicked up dust. Some of it found a home in Launch's nose. "Ah...Ah...!" she exclaimed.

"No!" The old master quickly blocked the girl's nose to prevent her from sneezing. "Phew," he sighed after a few seconds, expecting her nose to have calmed down.

Immediately after he moved his finger away, Launch went: "AH-CHOO!" Her hair suddenly turned blonde, and her eyes changed colors. I also noticed that her Power Level had gone up, but I could tell that she hadn't gone Super Saiyan.

"What're ya doin', ya old geezah?" asked the now ferocious girl in her New Jersey accent. "You try'n'a get a peek?!" Launch pulled an AK-47 out of nowhere and started shooting at Roshi's feet.

The elderly man jumped from foot to foot, attempting to avoid the bullets. "Please, Launch!" he begged. "Please stop!"

"Not this time!" The blonde girl just continued.

Goku reacted quickly. Reaching for the pepper, he sprinkled lots of it on to his hand and blew it in front of the angry gunner. 'Watch this,' he said to me telepathically.

"Ah...AH-CHOO!" Launch reverted to her blue-haired, naïve form.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed. "What am I doing with a gun?"

"I'll take that," I said calmly. After she handed me the gun, I bent its barrel so it couldn't fire properly and would instead shoot the operator's foot. Then, I took out the ammo and crushed it in my bare hand.

"My, you're as strong as Goku!" Launch complimented.

"Sure." Then, I lightly tossed the chunk of metal (it used to be bullets) into the trash can.

"Mastuh." Goku bowed. "A trubulsum ting hat happen."

"Trubulsum?" Roshi scratched his head in confusion.

"A trubulsum transfohmayshun of Cell has uhckerd on dee Erf."

"So Cell's transformed again." Roshi looked down, a shadow coming across his face. "Goku, are you and Frui ready to face whatever Cell has become?"

Speaking up, I declared, "I used very little of my power to fight his previous form. I doubt that he got a hundred times stronger."

"Then why come here?" asked Roshi.

Goku answered, "Cell said something about us having to wait. It just made sense for us to come here."

The turtle hermit shrugged his shoulders and walked to the refrigerator to get a jug of beer. "Just don't let Cell kill me or my turtle!"

Goku chuckled a bit. "You know that won't happen."

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a lot longer to put this one out, since exams being last week really held me back. At least it's here now, though! Also, if you don't know where I got the title, you need to really catch up on music, at least up to 2014._

_People who got the Malaysian DBZ reference…you're awesome._

_A lot of important scenes keep coming through Frui's life one after the other, eliminating any time for Frui to talk to his girlfriend. Will you ever learn her name? What's she like? Does she know about the Dragon Balls? etc._

_Cell's Perfection is upon us. What will he do? Is somebody supposed to find and kill him as soon as possible? Found out next time on Rise, Shenron!_

_Squirrel: over 0.009__  
__Perfect Cell (restricted power): 19,800,000,000__  
__Launch (blue hair): 6__  
__Launch (blonde hair): 12_

_Q: One thing I didn't get, Goku was stronger than Frui when Trunks came. How was Frui stronger then Goku after the 3 year gap? Also how is Frui so much stronger than Goku as FPSSJ?__  
__A: Actually, I've been waiting for someone to ask something about this for a while. Basically, Frui has something special about him (I won't say what for the sake of spoilers), and that's what makes him not feel true hunger, get more out of training than Goku, etc. The full explanation is going to have to wait until after the Cell Arc, though, when I reveal…something special._


	28. 27: Peacefulness?

Cell hadn't been seen in almost two days. Even so, Goku and I had decided to stay in Super Saiyan. Because I figured that Cell had left Earth as a peaceful place, I took my girlfriend to Kame House so she could meet everybody during a reunion. Of course, she was startled by the teleportation of Instant Transmission, but she didn't faint or anything. She did try to stop her skirt from blowing upward, expecting a breeze that never came.

"Here we are, Coral!" I told her. "Welcome to Casa de Kame!"

"Wow," she gasped, seeing the serene little island for the first time. "It looks amazing!"

Roshi ran outside when he heard Coral's feminine voice. "Welcome!" he waved crazily. Then, he noticed the look on my face that said "don't you dare." Gulping, he asked, "What brings you here?"

"You must be Roshi!" My girlfriend ran up and shook his hand. "I've heard so much about you!"

"Really?" The hermit blushed

"Including that you're a dirty-ass pervert!" Coral smacked Roshi in the back of the head, making him fall on to his face. I tried not to, but I just had to laugh.

Goku walked outside when he heard the thump from Roshi hitting the ground. "What's going o-oh," he said. "Hi, I'm Goku. You must be Frui's girlfriend."

"I'm Coral." They shook hands as well.

"Is everyone else inside?" I asked the Saiyan.

"Oh, yeah, we're waiting for Vegeta and Trunks," Goku answered. "They decided to go into space and try out some new technique they created."

"You mean the prince guy and his son?" asked my girlfriend.

"How do you-"

"I told her everything about you guys," I explained.

"Even the Dragon Balls?"

"Even the Dragon Balls."

Goku lead us inside to the living room. As Goku had said, everyone but Vegeta and Trunks had arrived. Bulma was talking with Krillin in one corner. On the couch, Chiaotzu, Oolong, and Puar were chatting. Tien and Launch were in the kitchen, making some food (yeah, Tien knows how to cook in canon DBZ). Yamcha was asleep on a chair. I could sense Piccolo above the house, probably meditating. I could hear Chi-Chi mumbling something to Gohan upstairs.

"Hey, everyone!" I greeted. "Look who I brought!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked, excluding blue-haired Launch who didn't really care. Yamcha woke up and fell off the chair when he saw the beautiful blonde girl standing next to me.

"This is Coral Wizau, my girlfriend." She waved when I said her name.

Yamcha looked up, his jaw dropping. Bulma spawned a friendly smile. Krillin fainted because I had a girlfriend before him, causing a ding to be heard around the room and the Krillin Owned Count on the wall to go up. Oolong looked at Coral lustfully before joining Puar in laughing at Krillin. Roshi tried to peek at Coral's panties from behind her, but I put a wall of invisible ki in front of him so he couldn't get close enough. Chiaotzu just sat there quietly while he stared, drinking from a juice box (grape juice, to be specific).

"I've heard all about you guys!" Coral told them. "About how you all helped save the world against Piccolo and the Saiyans, and then when you saved the universe from Frieza. But...who are you?" She pointed at a certain black-haired bandit.

"Yam...Yamcha," he murmured, half in love and half surprised that she didn't know who he was.

"Frui, you didn't mention any Yamaha," she pouted.

"His name is Yamcha, and yes, I did tell you about him," I reminded her. Then, I whispered to her, "He's the one who was killed by a Saibaman." Outside, Piccolo laughed, obviously because he heard me.

"Oh, yeah!" Coral looked at Yamcha again. "Don't you dare hit on me." He nodded and closed his mouth.

"It's nice to meet you," Bulma said as she got up. "Frui hasn't said much about you, at least not to me, but I can tell that you're from West City based on your accent."

"You must be Bulma Briefs," Coral guessed. "You're from West City, too, right?"

"I live and work at..." That's all I heard because they walked outside to continue their conversation, leaving the rest of us behind. Then, Krillin woke up and asked, "Where'd the girls go?"

"They went outside," Tien stated from the kitchen. "They're both from West City." Then, he went back to keeping all three eyes on the stove.

"Okay. So, Frui, how did you meet her again?" The bald monk looked at me expectantly.

"Goku and I went to a place for driving lessons in West City three years ago," I explained. "Goku's instructor was an old guy, and mine was Coral. Of course, Goku and I just fooled around the whole time." I chuckled a bit, remembering our little who-can-go-higher contest.

"Yeah," the Saiyan added. "Gohan had to study that day, and Piccolo just didn't want to go. I gave Frui one of my plain red t-shirts and a pair of nylon shorts. I had on this crazy Hawaiian shirt that made me look like a surfer." Goku and I laughed some more, this time joined by everyone else in the room.

"Hey!" Suddenly, a furious Chi-Chi burst into the room. "Pipe down, Gohan's studying!"

"Sorry, Chi-Chi." Goku bowed his head apologetically.

"And why is your hair yellow?! Turn it back to black!" Goku reverted to his base form immediately. Then, Chi-Chi left the room.

"Phew!" Goku wiped some sweat off of his forehead and peacefully transformed into a Super Saiyan again. "Let's be a bit quieter so we won't need to face that again."

"Wow, Goku, even as a Super Saiyan, you're still afraid of your wife!" Oolong laughed, pointing to the Saiyan's hair. "You're acting like she's worse than Frieza or Cell!"

"She is when she's angry." Everybody but Oolong agreed with that. Realizing he was outnumbered, the pig sat down and quietly turned the television on to a fashion show.

"If only Yamcha could get a pretty girl like that!" squealed Puar. "He probably could, but he sucks at it!"

"Hey, I don't see you going out to find another cat," Yamcha remarked.

"Because I'd rather help you!" Puar turned into a giant hammer and slammed down on Yamcha's head to try knocking some sense into the former bandit. Everyone in the room laughed except for the unconscious Yamcha. Goku was trying to stay as quiet as possible, though, to avoid his wife yelling at him again.

Suddenly, Oolong shouted, "Everybody, look!" Pointing at the screen, the bipedal oinker had a scared look on his face.

Cell was on the screen. He'd come up through a circular hole in the runway, and he was rising up to the ceiling. A glowing ball of energy surrounded his body. A bunch of models and bystanders who were sitting there beforehand had already run off-screen.

"What's he doing there?!" I asked.

"Let's turn to another channel!" exclaimed Puar. Chiaotzu quickly grabbed the remote and started surfing the channels until he saw Cell's head coming out of the floor of a news station.

* * *

_In the news studio..._

Cell landed next to the hole that he'd come through and deactivated his shield. The scared news anchors behind him ran away from the monstrosity, unsure of what to do.

"Greetings, television viewers," announced the bio-android proudly on live TV. "My name is Cell. Now, I'm certain that most of you humans are confused about what you just witnessed, but there is something that I need to tell all of humanity."

Hearing that, the people working the computers and the cameras made the broadcast go to all channels controlled by ZTV (a major broadcasting company, similar to ABC), overriding all other shows. Millions if not billions of people were watching it live.

"As you may have previously heard, there have been reports of a monster near Gingertown," continued Cell. "That 'monster' was me. However, due to Gingertown's generous donations..." Cell chuckled. "...I have been able to achieve Perfection, the pinnacle of absolute strength and abilities. I know that many of you do not believe, so I will showcase my powers right now."

Without even looking, Cell raised his hand so that his palm was facing the wall behind him. Then, he shot a ki blast that was so bright that the screens showing it instantly turned entirely white. When the whiteness vanished, there was a large circular hole in the wall that seemed to continue through the air and into nearby buildings for over a mile.

"Now that I have Perfection, my next goal is to find a challenger worthy of my strength," Cell announced, secretly directing his statement at Goku and me. "In ten days on May 25, I will hold a tournament – let's call it the Cell Games – that will resemble your popular World Martial Arts Tournament. It will share all of the rules except that the Earth's fighters will come at me one-by-one and that killing is allowed. Theoretically, this gives you a better chance to beat me, as you'll be coming up fresh and I'll eventually tire from fighting. Also, if you have what it takes, you might actually be able to destroy me entirely, saving your planet and whatever else I choose to destroy in the future."

While Cell was talking, the CEO of ZTV had come upstairs. "What's going o-WHAT IS THAT?!" He immediately fainted only to be caught by an employee.

"Now to talk about the stakes. ("Steaks?!" exclaimed Goku. "Hush up!" remarked Oolong immediately.) If I win in the end or there are no challengers, the Earth will be destroyed immediately. If I lose, the Earth will be spared and I will leave the planet forever. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to prepare an area 15 miles (24 kilometers) north of what was once East City." Then, he quickly left through the hole he'd made. The camera could barely pick up his movement.

* * *

Puar turned off the television, knowing that Cell's sudden announcement was finished. Nobody spoke for what felt like forever as we sat there, thinking about what Cell had just told us.

The first one to talk was Tien. "Oh, shit! The food is burning!" He moved the pots off of the burners to prevent the food from getting worse. Launch was busy with something in the oven, so she didn't exactly help him.

The next one to speak was Goku. "Seriously, did he say something about steak?"

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it myself, even if it's not a chapter with a fight scene._

_Frui finally introduced his girlfriend. Will they stay together? Will she die? Is Frui only fighting to keep her safe?_

_Cell has finally announced the Cell Games, but he's obviously not having it at the same location as in canon DBZ. Will this change the outcome? What about Vegeta and Trunks's new, unknown technique? Will Gohan be able to catch up to Frui and Goku in time? Will Gohan even participate in the Cell Games? Will Cell win?!_  
_Find out next time on Dragon Ball P!_

_Hold on, that's not right._  
_Find out next time on Dragon Ball GT!_

_No, that's not it, either._  
_Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!_

_There we go._

_Power Levels:_  
_Coral: 6_  
_Base Goku: 960,000,000_  
_Cell's small energy blast: 60,000_

_Q: No way a SSJ could have a Power Level as low as 1,050._  
_A: Just like what Meghan Trainer said, it's all about that Base. Because Frui's Base form was so low back when he fought Raditz, his Power Level as a SSJ was also quite low. Remember, SSJ is a multiplier, not an addition, to the user's Power Level._

_Q: Why do you throw Vegeta around like a piece of trash? He should have a bigger role._  
_A: I'm basing much of this story on canon. Vegeta got beat up a number of times in canon, so of course I'll have him get beat up here. However, don't get me wrong; I love Vegeta's character. Also, just to add a spoiler, Vegeta is going to have a redeeming action later._

_Q_: _It is written that Dende says that he hates Krillin. That is not true at all. Krillin, along with Gohan, saved Dende, so Dende owes him.  
A: It's a reference to TeamFourStar's DBZ Abridged. Basically, TFS Krillin is extremely annoying to TFS Dende, so I decided to steal the joke._


	29. 28: Gohan Skips School

"I can't believe what I just heard," stuttered Roshi. That was the first time I'd ever seen him when he wasn't thinking about pornography, not even in the depths of his brain. Can't say I blame him for being so out-of-character.

"I knew that he wanted a rematch," I thought out loud, "but I wasn't expecting something like this. At least this gives us a better chance of winning, though."

Yamcha was about to say something when Gohan ran down the stairs. "Did you guys see that?! Cell's holding a tournament!"

"We saw," Krillin stated. "I guess this means it's time to train again. Yamcha?"

"Good idea." The bandit stood up. "But after we eat."

Coral and Bulma came inside to eat. I introduced Coral to Gohan and Chi-Chi, and Goku's wife wasn't happy about Coral's seemingly carefree personality (she said that Coral seemed like an idiot because of her attitude). After everybody finished ingesting the delicious meal, we all walked outside.

"You and Krillin can come train with Chiaotzu and me," Tien told Yamcha.

"Thanks," Yamcha said. "We need as much help as we can get, so hopefully training with you will benefit us."

"Gohan!" Goku exclaimed. "How about you go with Frui into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"Why can't I go with you?" asked the young half-Saiyan. "And what's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

While Goku explained what the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was and why he couldn't re-enter, I walked over to Coral. "I'm going to be busy for a little while," I said to her.

"I understand," she replied. "You're trying to save the world that we live in, but I just have one favor to ask."

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Squash that bug for me, okay?"

I gave her a peck on the cheek. "You know that Cell won't survive the Cell Games. I can guarantee it."

"Everyone!" Piccolo shouted. "We've got company!" He was looking to the north.

We all looked and immediately recognized Cell. 'What does he want?' I wondered sarcastically as Coral hid behind me.

The insect-like humanoid landed on the beach near one of the palm trees. "Ah, Kame House. I've always wanted to see this place with my own eyes."

"What do you want, Cell?" asked Tien.

"Oh, I was just going to tell you some...Perfectly timed...information." He chuckled. "I will not fight anybody after Frui, so choose wisely when it comes to who goes before who. Also, don't send Krillin or Yamcha. They'll just die again." The two humans clenched their fists angrily. Bulma giggled a bit at that.

"Get your ass out of here, Cell," I exclaimed aggressively. "You're not welcome here."

"Oh, don't you worry." Cell levitated into the air. "I was only stopping for a brief moment." With a sonic boom, he flew in the direction of East City. The shockwave from the boom caused Coral to fall down and the trees to bend. I helped her up.

"It's time to go, Gohan," I announced. "We have to train immediately."

"Right!" He ran over to me.

"Hold on just a second!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Mom, I have to help. If I don't, Cell might win and destroy the world!"

"You have to study!" Chi-Chi threw a sharp #2 pencil at her son.

Gohan caught it by the eraser. "I can study while I'm in there. Just give me the work you want me to do today and tomorrow." I laughed internally, knowing that Gohan was tricking his mother into letting him "skip" homework for a whole year.

"If you're only going to be gone for a few days, then fine." She went inside and brought a few textbooks and a binder outside. "Just don't forget to study Cellular Biology!"

A certain Namekian laughed. Again.

* * *

From there, we parted ways to go train. Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, and Yamcha went to Tien's home to train there. Piccolo, Gohan, and I went to the Lookout to train there. Piccolo telepathically told Trunks to bring Vegeta to the Lookout after they finished in space. The girls, Goku, Puar, Oolong, and Roshi stayed at Kame House.

As you might expect, Gohan and I entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber immediately. It was already restocked thanks to Popo, so we didn't have to wait for the goodies to be put inside. Knowing Gohan, I told him he could have all of what was meant to be my food.

"Why don't you want to eat?" he asked me, perplexed.

"You'll see," I grinned slyly.

Within the first week of our training, Gohan finished all of Chi-Chi's homework before bed. Not surprisingly, I didn't need to help him with any of it.

Speaking of our training, I spent most of my time helping Gohan unlock Super Saiyan. I knew that he had it inside of him, but Goku's son just couldn't get angry enough.

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. It wasn't an action-packed chapter or full of training, but it had to be done; most fan fictions and original works have tons of these types of chapters/sections where the characters simply hang out and get ready._

_Will Gohan be able to transform into a Super Saiyan like the others? How much will the training benefit him? What about Frui? Find out next time on _Rise, Shenron_!_

_Or maybe you won't. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_But seriously, those answers will probably be answered before Chapter 35._


	30. 29: Golden Fury

After a month in the chamber, Gohan still hadn't achieved Super Saiyan. However, his base form had gotten quite a bit stronger.

"You want to keep trying, Gohan?" I asked him in the one-month anniversary of our entrance.

"I just need to get angry enough," he answered. "Just hit me with everything you've got!"

"Hit you? Why?" I stared at him, confused.

"I need a desperate situation to challenge me, just like when Dad transformed."

"I think I understand," I told the half-Saiyan. "I'll just fire a Kamehameha Wave at you, all right? All you have to do is block it and get yourself angry."

"Got it!" Gohan ran outside immediately to get ready.

'Wow, Gohan seems more excited than usual,' I thought as I flew into the "sky" above the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's floor.

"Ready?" I called.

"Ready!" he responded.

I cupped my hand by my side and quickly shot my hands forward in Gohan's direction. "HAAA!"

The boy immediately put his hands up to block it. 'Just make yourself angry,' I told him telepathically. 'That's all you need to do.'

'All right,' he responded, his telepathic speech showing signs of strain. 'I just...need...to be angry.' Suddenly, his tone changed. 'I'm a useless fighter. When Piccolo and Krillin hit Nappa in my direction, I just dodged and hid." His energy started to rise with his anger.

'You've got this,' I thought.

'During the fight with the Ginyu Force, I couldn't even hit Guldo.' I was starting to see a very faint golden glow coming off his body.

'Against Frieza, all that I did was get super angry and hit him a few times!' His tone was sounding angrier and angrier. 'That...that monster even killed Krillin and Vegeta because I wasn't strong enough to stop him before! I...must...become...STRONGER!'

Suddenly, it happened. Raging golden aura. Golden hair sticking straight up. Blue-green eyes. And it wasn't me.

"AAHHHHHHH!" shouted the new Super Saiyan as loudly and angrily as he possibly could while he completely deflected my attack.

I flew down to meet him. "Nice!" I told him. "You're finally a Super Saiyan!"

Gohan looked up, calming down slightly. "Thanks," he said between grit teeth.

I stood there as Gohan's blazing energy slowly died down. When the aura vanished, he finally reverted to his base form and collapsed, forcing me to carry him inside to his bed.

"Good thing he managed to do it," I thought out loud. "Hopefully he can get strong enough to help against Cell."

* * *

From there, I helped Gohan master the transformation. He quicky learned to transform at will, and the amount of time it took for him to transform kept shortening more and more. His ability to transform helped me train more effectively, too.

Something special that I noticed a few times from Gohan was a strange burst of unexpected power. His hair would spike up even more than in Super Saiyan, and small amounts of blue bio-electricity would surround his body. It only lasted a few seconds at a time, and then he'd pass out with no memory of the sudden boost in power.

By the third time it happened to Gohan, I had a slight understanding of what was happening: a new transformation had been discovered. This one was different than the bulky Ascended Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan transformations; instead, it was a power boost that added barely any muscle. I assumed that it had little if any speed loss.

I tried transforming myself. When Gohan was asleep, I would go out into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's white emptiness and attempt to recreate whatever it was that the boy had been doing. The last few times I tried, my hair spiked up more than it did in my normal Super Saiyan form, but my energy level didn't rise as much as I was expecting. However, I was getting closer to this new power with every attempt.

* * *

We just kept training until our time was up. Then, the two of us exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while in our Full Power Super Saiyan forms.

"Wow, that felt incredible!" Gohan said excitedly as we walked through the doorway, books in hand. "I can't believe how strong we've both gotten!"

"You've made more progress than me," I told him. "You became a Super Saiyan in there!"

"Oh, so now the runt is one of us," said an unmistakable voice.

"Of course I am, Vegeta!" Gohan exclaimed. "It's not like I'm pure human!"

"You might as well be," the biased prince remarked before walking toward the entrance to the Room of Space and Time. "Trunks! I'm going in! Are you coming or not?"

"Coming!" The blue-haired hybrid came around the corner. "Oh, hey, Gohan! I see you managed to transform."

"Yeah!" Gohan moved the book into his left hand and flexed his right bicep. "I've gotten a lot stronger, too!"

"Hmph," huffed Vegeta as he walked through the doorway.

"That's awesome. Now listen, I can't stay and chat. See you when I come out!" Trunks waved and followed Vegeta, closing the door behind himself.

Gohan and I then walked to the outside part of the Lookout to see who was there. The only one there was Dende, who was busy looking down at the Earth below us.

"Hey, Gohan!" said the Namekian when he sensed his friend was nearby. "How was your training?"

"It was great! I've gotten a lot stronger!" Gohan flared his energy slightly to show what he'd achieved. "What are you looking at?" he then asked.

"I'm mainly just watching Cell," answered the Guardian of Earth. "There's a news team trying to get an interview out of him, but he's just standing in the middle of a marble platform. He probably made it by himself."

Suddenly, Dende looked surprised. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"The military just showed up," he answered. "It looks like they've got a few nuclear bombs with them."

'How does Dende know about nuclear bombs already?' I wondered silently. My question was never answered.

* * *

_At the Cell Games arena..._

The news crew fled the scene when they saw a handful of tanks and planes approach. "Let's get out of here!" shouted one reporter, scared for his life as he hopped into the company's van before it drove away.

"Cell!" came a man's voice from a helicopter, magnified by a megaphone. "We, the army of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, have you surrounded! Now, if you would just call off this tournament and surrender peacefully, we won't use our most powerful weapons to kill you! Fail to comply and you WILL die immediately!"

The monster himself simply smirked. Then, projecting his voice, he responded, "You humans have no means of hurting my Perfect body." He kept his arms crossed across his chest stoically.

"All right, then! MEN, FIRE! FIRE FOR THE DEMOCRATIC PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF KOREA!" The command was followed by hundreds of bullets and missiles going directly to Cell. The bullets just bounced off his skin, and the missiles' explosions were completely contained by energy shields around his unharmed body so that his arena wouldn't take damage.

"I know you haven't pulled the big guns out yet." Cell chuckled at his unintentional pun.

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" the military guy said. "Well, I might as well give you what you want."

High above the Cell Games arena, a low-orbiting satellite dropped the most powerful non-Ki-based bomb in the history of the galaxy. Immediately, it fell down on Cell, making him take all of its fury. As expected, he confined the explosion to hit him and nothing else, causing the amount of energy hitting his body to increase exponentially.

The army started cheering. In one tank, a few men took out some beer and got drunk almost right away.

When the smoke cleared, the bio-android's body showed that it hadn't taken any damage. "Is that the best you've got?" he asked nonchalantly.

There was a pause before the military backed away. "RETREAT! RETREAT FOR THE DEMOCRATIC PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF KOREA!" ordered the guy over the megaphone. Everybody but the alcohol-filled tank immediately fled.

"Hmph, looks like they forgot some luggage. It's too bad that it's going to be thrown away." Cell blew it up with a small energy ball before returning to silently standing still with his arms across his chest.

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, this one being my favorite one so far. As you should already know, it summarizes Gohan and Frui's training and includes a scene where Cell scared the army. Pretty basic chapter._

_Just so you know, the strongest nuke that was directed at Cell had enough power to kill 2% Final Form Frieza. Anybody stronger would likely survive._

_Power Levels:__  
__Base Gohan (when he first went SSJ): 22,700,000__  
__SSJ Gohan (first time): 1,135,000,000__  
__FP SSJ Gohan (suppressed) (after training): 2,080,000,000__  
__FP SSJ Frui (suppressed) (after training): 2,640,000,000__  
__Base Vegeta: 107,300,000__  
__Base Trunks: 105,900,000_


	31. 30: Gohan's Birthday Party

When Gohan and I returned to Kame House later that day, we were surprised to see that Goku and Chi-Chi were still there relaxing. Goku was wearing nothing but swim trunks, and Chi-Chi was wearing her usual attire.

"Um...hey," I said awkwardly when we landed next to them on the beach. Both were in beach chairs wearing casual clothing and sunglasses.

"Oh, you're back!" Goku, black hair and all, jumped up and hugged his now taller son. He must have been relaxing a bit too much. "Wow, Gohan, you've grown! And look at that, you can transform!"

"Hehehe!" laughed the half-Saiyan.

"Uhh," Chi-Chi moaned, waking up to her son's voice. "Wha...?" Then, she opened her eyes all the way. "Gohan! Don't tell me you're one of them, too!"

"One of what, mom?" asked the confused 10-year-old.

"You know, a golden-haired freak of nature!" She pulled his hair. "Change it to black, NOW!"

"All right!" exclaimed Gohan, afraid. He reverted to his base form without hesitation.

"Thank you. Now, about your studies..." On cue, the boy handed the books and binders to his mother. "Thank you!" She went inside to check if he did it all correctly.

"So how was the training?" asked Goku once his angry wife was gone.

"It felt great!" his son explained. "There was so much room to do whatever we wanted, and you already know that I can transform."

"It's amazing what just a year did for him," I added. "Just his base form multiplied to such a large degree within that short time period. His transforming early on helped me train some more, so now I'm stronger, too. That provided him with more of a challenge, pushing him further. You get the idea, though."

"That's amazing!" Goku exclaimed. "Wait 'til Cell fights you!"

"He's going to be in pure awe," I agreed. "I won't be surprised if his jaw hits the floor." We all laughed.

* * *

Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, Coral, and I returned to Goku's house after staying the night at Roshi's. Chi-Chi forced me to stay in my base form after we arrived at her domain.

The day we got back, Goku and I went into the forest and chopped down a few trees as quickly and efficiently as possible because we were going to prepare for Gohan's birthday party in a few days. We were planning on having a big bonfire.

"How many trees did is you say we need?" I asked.

"Probably only five or six," answered the other Saiyan. "You know, these are pretty big trees." He was right; each tree's trunk was at least six feet (two meters) in diameter.

"Got it." I put one hand up into the air, the palm facing up. "Check out what I taught myself in the Time Chamber." As a golden disk formed, I said casually, "Kienzan."

The disk cut through five trees at their bases. Then, I caused the spinning blade of energy to disintegrate.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed. "Does Gohan know it, too?"

"No, I learned it while he was asleep," I explained. "Did you know that the ground in there doesn't even get a scratch from a Kienzan?" Goku chuckled before we started chopping the trees and carrying the chunks back to the house.

The next day, we were sent to buy ingredients for a cake at the nearest grocery store...which was 300 miles (480 kilometers) away. It's not that far if you have Instant Transmission and/or super speed, but it's still too far for a "normal" person. After that, I had a nice picnic with Coral. We were near a river in an open field...but that's not important to the rest of the story, so I'll skip talking about our date.

The day after that, Goku and I just fished and slept all day. We had to feed two hungry Saiyans, Chi-Chi, the Ox King, and Krillin, and the leftovers (assuming there would be any) could be used for later meals.

The day before Gohan's birthday, we just sat around with nothing to do while Chi-Chi started making the cake. At one point, I went outside and made a small Kienzan (only an inch (2.5 centimeters) in diameter) and gave myself a haircut, as I hadn't had one in over a month. It's easy to forget about your hair when you're training to beat a seemingly omnipotent super-being.

* * *

On the day of Gohan's birthday, everybody showed up early to help prepare the party. Ox King brought a large grill so he could start cooking the fish that Goku and I had caught previously. Krillin, Goku, and I cut the logs even further so they'd burn more easily. Then, we put them into a circle of stones where we were planning on having the bonfire. Chi-Chi and Coral were in the kitchen making some side dishes and finishing the cake. Everything was ready right before the party actually started.

Gohan came out of his room at 5:00 p.m. when his mother called him for dinner. "Coming, mom!" he responded.

When the Saiyan child walked into the room, everybody was at the table with a large feast. "Surprise!" we all shouted simultaneously.

Everybody enjoyed themselves with some board games (Monopoly took up most of the night) before going outside to start the bonfire and get the food on a large table near but not too close to the flames. After everyone had eaten, Gohan blew out the candles on his cake. Krillin liked how Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan each had a face on the cake, and the monk laughed his butt off when he got to eat Goku's hair.

To finish the night, we sat near the bonfire and watched it burn as we all enjoyed our time together. The young Super Saiyan later called it the best night of his life.

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was mostly filler, but we all know that the 10-day period in canon was really empty. Here, I spiced it up a bit with small side adventures related to Gohan's birthday (based on a non-canon episode of DBZ)._

_Now that Frui can use a technique that's very similar to, if not the same as, Krillin's Kienzan (better known in English as Destructo Disk), what's going to happen to Cell? Will Frui get the chance to cut Cell's feet off just for the irony of it?_

_Towards the end of the chapter, everybody is trying to have some fun while they have some free time before the Cell Games. They all want to make the most of those ten days, as they might not have any days after that._

_Power Levels:__  
__Base Gohan: 1,040,000__  
__FP SSJ Gohan: 52,000,000,000__  
__Base Frui: 1,320,000,000__  
__FP SSJ Frui: 66,000,000,000_


	32. 31: This is the Day That Cell Has Made

Before we knew it, May 25 was on our doorstep...literally. I was outside as the sunlight was just about to hit the door, a true indication that it was finally the day of the Cell Games. Unable to sleep, I had stayed outside all night, mentally preparing myself for the coming challenge.

I went into Gohan's room right away and started shaking his bed a bit. 'Come on, Gohan, wake up.'

The half-Saiyan slowly wandered into consciousness. "Huh?" he moaned interrogatively. "Oh, hi, Frui."

"Today's the day," I told him while I halted the shaking. "You think you're ready?"

Gohan sat up and stretched his arms. "Yeah, I think so."

'We need all the help we can get,' I thought. 'At least now we have Gohan to help.' Then, I told him, "I'll go wake up Coral. Do you want to get your dad up?"

"Sure." He got out of bed, quickly went Super Saiyan without damaging his surroundings, and combed his hair with his fingers. After that, he ran out of the room to wake up Goku.

I followed him out the door, but not to Goku and Chi-Chi's room. Instead, I went to the living room where my girlfriend was sleeping on a sofa bed, her pink shirt and purple shorts not even under the blanket anymore. She probably had a nightmare or something.

"Coral," I whispered. "It's time." She didn't even move, though, so I crouched down next to her face and kissed her forehead. "It's time," I repeated, this time a bit louder.

My blonde girlfriend finally groaned, her grogginess preventing her from properly speaking. Within a minute, though, her eyes were starting to open. "Wha?" she asked when she saw my face right in front of hers.

"I've got to go to the Cell Games soon," I explained. "I just thought I would say goodbye before I leave."

She jumped up immediately. "You can't go! You'll die!"

"Coral, have some faith!" I exclaimed. "I'm more powerful than Cell now. He's not going to kill me."

"But I had a dream where he-"

"It was just a nightmare," I said. "It wasn't real." She nodded, accepting my explanation.

"Gohan's probably gotten Goku awake by now," I continued. "It's my time to go."

After a short kiss, Coral looked at me in the eyes, and I looked back into hers. "Don't you dare die out there."

"I won't."

With that, I walked out of the room and met Gohan and Goku in the kitchen. The night before, Chi-Chi had set out half a dozen cereal boxes and put a few plates of pancakes in the refrigerator. Both hungry Super Saiyans were alternating between now-microwaved flapjacks and bowls of Honey Nut Cheerios, leaving nothing for me because they knew I wasn't going to eat anyway.

"'Ay, F'oo," mumbled Goku through a mouthful of pancakes. Somehow, he managed to prevent food from coming out of his mouth.

"Did you guys save some for me?" I joked. Gohan and Goku looked at each other, both of their mouths full of edible materials, and smiled.

After swallowing, Gohan held up a plate with a few pancakes on it. "Here you go!"

I walked up and took the plate. "Thanks!" Then, I started cutting the pancakes with a Kienzan and pouring syrup on them. From there, I calmly ate them, contrasting the violent gorging on the opposite side of the table.

By the time I was finished eating, the only food left on the table was one unopened box of Frosted Flakes. Neither Saiyan wanted to touch it, though, so I ended up putting it away for them.

"Let's go," I said to both of them. Goku, Gohan, and I then walked to the front door only to be stopped by an enraged Chi-Chi on our way out.

"Where do you think you're going?!" she exclaimed.

"The Cell Games," answered her husband.

"Not you, Goku! Gohan, you are NOT going to go out there!"

"Why can't I, Mom?" asked Gohan. "I'm just going to help beat Cell."

"You aren't going to go because you could die!" shouted the female martial artist.

I put my hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'll guarantee it myself." Then, I immediately used Instant Transmission to go to Cell, who wasn't suppressing his power entirely, to avoid Chi-Chi's wrath.

* * *

"Hello, Frui," said Cell when he saw me. "I see you brought a friend. Is that Gohan? My, how you have grown since I last saw an image of you."

Both Gohan and I remained silent. The 11-year-old examined and studied our opponent, and I had a staring contest with Cell. He blinked first.

"So I guess you have to leave Earth now?" I teased after he blinked.

"My, you sure can be a silly fellow, can't you?" Cell laughed a bit. "The tournament hasn't even started yet."

Suddenly, Goku appeared behind Gohan and immediately noticed the bio-android. "Cell."

"Goku."

Goku smiled. "I hope you enjoy your life away from Earth."

"Hmph, as if I'd lose to the likes of you." Both fighters chuckled, both sharing that same carefree yet serious attitude.

After that, Goku, Gohan, and I went over to the side of the arena and waited for the others. In the meantime, Goku told me what happened with Chi-Chi.

When he was about to finish, we heard a masculine voice. "Looks like I'm late," it laughed when its owner landed behind us. "Nobody's here!"

Everybody turned around in shock, having not sensed him. "Krillin?! Where did you come from?!" asked Goku.

"I just flew here using what I affectionately refer to as 'stealth mode,'" he answered. "So...how about we start the tournament?"

That's when Cell spoke up. "It hasn't started yet, baldy. And before you ask, it starts when I want it to."

"Oh. Okay."

We just sat there quietly, enjoying our last few moments of rest, when Tien showed up.

"Where's Chiaotzu?" asked Gohan.

"I left him at home," he told us right away. "Let's face it, he's pretty much useless against someone like Cell." We all agreed.

Next came Yamcha. We said hi and just returned to relaxing. A few minutes later, Trunks arrived.

"Hey, Trunks," I said. "Where's your dad?"

"Oh, he'll be here soon," explained Trunks. "He mumbled something about Cell being stronger than him and flew off before I left."

Not surprisingly, Piccolo arrived before Vegeta. The Namekian just silently stood still, eyes closed, meditating. I could sense some of the magical energy from Kami around him as he concentrated on preparing for the challenge ahead.

About half an hour before Vegeta arrived, a news team from ZTV arrived nearby in a van, led by world-renowned reporter Jimmy Firecracker. With them came a loud-mouthed, Afro'd male, a honey-blonde woman in a red dress, a bald oaf in a blue leotard, and a blonde guy wearing white clothing that was covered with images of roses. They kept loudly making announcements and whatnot about what was happening, and they even turned the camera to the Z Fighters every once in a while. Trunks and I were the only Saiyans there whose hair wasn't golden, but they didn't even know that two thirds of the people who looked human were actually aliens in the first place.

Finally, Vegeta arrived, black hair and all. "Okay, weaklings, does anybody know when this shit starts? I'm dying to punch Cell right about now."

"Ah, Vegeta's here," said Cell. Then, he raised his voice. "You there, reporter! The tournament will begin in exactly sixty seconds, so if I were you, I'd turn on that camera of yours!"

"Thank you, Cell!" responded Firecracker. Then, facing the camera, he said into a microphone, "Folks, the Cell Games are about to begin! Right behind me, Cell himself just informed me that the tournament will start in less than a minute! Mister Satan, who do you think is going to fight Cell first?!"

The champ appeared on television screens everywhere and snatched the microphone. "Well, if none of those people in that crowd over there send anybody up, I'm goin' to send in my top pupils! Isn't that right, boys?" His students popped up in the background. "These two are the finest martial artists in my entire dojo, myself excluded. Cell's got no chance against them!"

"You heard it here first, folks!" exclaimed the reporter. "The champ himself has guaranteed Cell's defeat! Now, if my watch is correct, we have 5...4...3...2...1..."

"The Cell Games are now open!" Cell stated loudly. "Remember the rules: Killing is allowed. Being unconscious for thirty seconds or a ring-out lead to disqualification. You send one fighter at me at a time; I get no breaks, which gives you the advantage. If I lose, then I leave Earth for good, but if I win, then I destroy this pathetic planet!"

"You heard it here first, people of the world!" shouted Firecracker, assuming that Cell's voice had been picked up by the microphone. "The tournament is a go! Mister Satan, which one of your men will you send out first?"

"Well, that's quite the decision." Hercule turned around and did eeny-meeny-miney-moe to choose which person. "All right, you're goin' up!" he said to the big man in the leotard.

"What? Why me, sir?!"

"Because I say so!" Then, the champ pointed at the arena. "Go out there and beat Cell, now!"

The man cowered a bit before starting to semi-confidently walk up to the ring and jump over the edge.

"Attack when you wish," said Cell calmly. "You start the fight."

"AHHHHHH!" The fighter ran up and punched Cell in the stomach. Just to toy with the man, Cell pretended that the wind was knocked out of him.

Suddenly, Cell looked up, an arrogant smile on his face. "Weakling." He flicked his opponent out of the ring. "Next!"

Hercule's other pupil immediately ran up, knowing that he would be thrown out there by the champ either way. "You're going down, bugman!" He said as he struck a pose, a rose in his mouth.

"Hmph," mumbled Cell. "Do your worst."

The man tried spin-kicking Cell's neck to no avail. Then, he repeatedly punched Cell's abdomen, yielding no progress. "What?!" he exclaimed angrily. "How is this possible?!"

"You're just too weak." Cell answered. Then, he picked the man up telekinetically and dropped him off the side of the arena surprisingly peacefully. "Okay, let's see if a REAL fighter will come up here now."

Mister Satan himself barged on to the tiled floor. "Your real fighter is right here, you monster! You may have defeated my pupils, but they're nothin' compared to me!"

"Folks, the mighty power of the Champion of the World himself, Mister Hercule Satan!" announced Firecracker into the microphone loudly. "Mister Satan is about to pummel this creature into oblivion!"

Hercule charged, fist at the ready. "GET OFF MY PLANET!" he yelled as his punch made contact with Cell's intangible afterimage, causing it to ripple and vanish. Mister Satan stumbled for a moment before catching his balance. "What? Where'd he go?"

Cell appeared behind the Champ. "Hmm…you weren't lying about being stronger than those other wimps, but you're still no match for me." Before the champ could turn around, Cell kicked Hercule's butt hard enough to send the mustachioed man flying out of the ring and into a cliff. "Now to fight one of the real fighters." He looked over to the Z Fighters expectantly, noticing that a certain prince had a glimmer in his eye.

* * *

_Hey, guys! So the Cell Games have started and Cell has plowed right through the bodacious men from Hercule's dojo. Who's going to go up next, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, or Goku? Is there going to be a surprise from somebody? What does Coral's dream mean, or is it really nothing important? Find out next time on Rise, Shenron!_

_Power Levels:__  
__Hercule: 25__  
__Hercule's fighters: 18-21__  
__Perfect Cell (**extremely** suppressed): 2,970_


	33. 32: Garlic Surprise

Vegeta started walking up to the platform. "Kakarrot, if you even think about stopping me from fighting Cell, I'll kill you on the spot."

"Don't worry, Vegeta," Goku agreed. "I think it's best that you do this alone."

"Folks, this is it!" Jimmy Firecracker yelled into his microphone. "Cell is about to face one of the mystery challengers! If Cell beat even Mister Satan without so much as a sweat, though, then this guy is about to die!"

"I had a leg cramp," remarked the latter. "It's hard to fight properly with a leg cramp. Otherwise, I'd've knocked Cell to the Moon!"

"Wow! Isn't he something, folks?" The reporter was actually buying Hercule's story, putting a wide grin on the fighter's face. "Now to get back to the fight."

"Well, Vegeta," Cell said as the Saiyan hopped on to the arena. "I see you've gotten stronger since our last little encounter."

"Shut up, Cell!" blasted Vegeta. "I'm about to wipe that smug smile off of your face! HAAAAAAAA!" An explosion emanating from the Prince's body sent wind and dust swirling the arena. When the cloud vanished, his hair was golden and his eyes were blue.

"What just happened?" asked Jimmy.

Hercule immediately made another excuse. "It's a magic trick of some sort. Somethin' with the lightin' and whatnot."

"Wow, it looks pretty good for an amateur's special effects," stated the journalist.

"He might not be a novice," pointed out the cameraman. "We don't know anything about these guys." Then, they all shut up.

The humanoid slow-clapped. "My, Vegeta, your strength is beyond that of even my semi-perfect form! I must congratulate you on such a small accomplishment!"

"Oh, this is nothing," the prince smirked. "My true power has yet to be revealed!" Vegeta started groaning and hunching over.

"What's going on?" asked Cell, noticing a slight change in Vegeta's Ki output.

Suddenly, Vegeta flexed every muscle he possibly could, something that Goku, Trunks, and I all recognized. 'Please don't tell me you're planning on taking it too far,' I thought.

Then, the Saiyan prince's golden aura expanded around his body violently, creating a crater underneath his feet. The wind sent rocks and pieces of the platform flying in all directions, the ones that hit the Z Fighters immediately crumbling to nothing in our activated auras. The news crew wasn't as fortunate, though.

"AHHH!" screamed Hercule when a small pebble twice the size of an ant hit his forehead as high speeds, creating a good-sized trickle of blood. His female assistant immediately pulled out a Band-Aid brand bandage ((unpaid advertising ftw)) and barely managed to put it over the wound.

Suddenly, Vegeta's muscles began expanding, making Gohan's eyes widen. The vicious Super Saiyan kept expanding his muscles until he was quite a bit stronger than before. When he was done, he relaxed his aura and the winds, returning everything to the area's previously tranquil setting.

"Is that all?" Cell boasted.

"You're about to find out!" Vegeta shouted, immediately charging at the bio-android.

Cell blocked Vegeta's first few punches with relative ease. Suddenly, though, Vegeta released a barely-charged energy attack at close range, catching Cell off-guard and giving him a few minuscule burn marks on his chest.

"That was awfully sneaky of you, Vegeta," said Cell. "What do you call that move?"

"It's something I came up with recently," explained the golden fighter. "I call it what it is: FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta forced his hands forward again, bottoms of the palms touching, before releasing a much more powerful energy beam.

"SHIIIIIIT!" cried Cell as his entire upper body was engulfed in white light, disintegrating everything it touched almost immediately. The energy beam harmlessly continued through the atmosphere and out into space where it later hit and destroyed one of Jupiter's moons.

"Damn bastard." Vegeta began walking away, not realizing something important.

Behind the Ascended Super Saiyan's back, Cell began regenerating. When he was finished, he had a smirk on his face. "That was an interesting maneuver."

Vegeta spun around. "What?! How is this possible?! I just killed you!"

"I have Piccolo's DNA, remember? I can regenerate endlessly."

On the sidelines, Jimmy and the cameraman were busy trying to fix the only camera, which had shorted out while Vegeta was powering up. Mister Satan and his companions were still covering their heads, expecting more wind and/or rocks. None of them had seen Vegeta's attack or Cell's regeneration.

"Idiot!" mumbled the buff Saiyan to himself.

"Now, how about we take this up a notch?" Cell moved his right foot back and cupped his hands together by his side, the palm of one against the back of the other. Then, he unleashed his aura. "I'm sure you know this one all too well, Vegeta."

Suddenly, Vegeta snapped out of it. "Cell, you have no idea what I can do now." He got into a similar position. I could sense Ki building up on both sides of the fight.

"GALICK GUN, FIRE!" shouted Cell. Vegeta just stood there, not even blinking.

When the attack was about to hit him in the face, he forced his hands forward and shouted, "GALICK SUPERNOVA!" The powerful red, orange, and yellow Ki of Vegeta's new attack collided with Cell's, immediately starting to push it back. Where they met, a ball of Ki was forming. The ground below Vegeta's attack was literally melting from the heat.

"What the...?!" gasped Cell.

Jimmy Firecracker looked up. "Wow," he murmured. "That's some crazy firepower."

"Firepower?" boasted Mister Satan. "That's nothin' but some more magic tricks, maybe with some weird weaponry!"

"They really know how to fake things," said the reporter, dumbstruck.

Cell barely managed to dodge Vegeta's attack. Knowing that it would destroy his entire body, he jumped to the side as quickly as possible, leaving an after-image in his place. Vegeta saw this and stopped his attack.

"What was that?!" exclaimed the bio-android.

"I told you, you don't know everything about me," explained Vegeta sarcastically. "I've been training since our last encounter, and I learned a few new techniques. For example, GALICK STORM!"

Suddenly, Vegeta's aura started swirling around him more violently than anything I'd ever seen. As it expanded in the shape of a sphere, everything in its path was destroyed, even the rocky ground. Vegeta ended up having to levitate just to stay in one place, as he was right above the exact center of a massive circular crater that just kept growing.

Cell and the Z Fighters immediately flew out of the way. However, Mister Satan and his companions stayed put, still believing that it was a light show. Because of that, I used Instant Transmission to get to them quickly and move them out of the way.

Once they were moved, the big oaf in the leotard looked around in confusion. "Where are we? What just happened?"

Hercule looked up and saw me standing above them. "Hey, what're you doin' here? Aren't you with that group of magicians or whatever you are?"

"I don't know any magic tricks," I said before using Instant Transmission to rejoin the others, leaving Hercule, Jimmy, and the rest of their group dumbstruck. 'They sure do get dumbstruck a lot,' I noted.

Vegeta's spherical aura stopped expanding after about a minute, leaving a perfect (but not as perfect as Cell) crater with a radius of about 1,500 feet (457.2 meters), everything that was within it except Vegeta having been disintegrated. Then, Vegeta let it shrink into his body so he could survey the damage and see if Cell had survived. Once he was visible, I was able to tell that he was sweating heavily from the taxing technique.

"That was an amazing technique, Vegeta!" Cell shouted from the edge of the hole. He wasn't flying; his feet were touching the ground.

The exhausted Super Saiyan smirked triumphantly. "I just won, insect."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you one final rule," responded the Android coldly. "If the ring is destroyed, the whole world becomes our ring."

Vegeta immediately exploded with anger (figuratively; don't think that he actually blew up). "YOU JUST MADE THAT UP! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ON THIS PLANET ANYMORE!"

"Sorry, Vegeta," said Cell. "Rules are rules."

Immediately, Vegeta used what was left of his stamina to charge at Cell and attempt some powerful kicks and punches that were easily dodged.

"Give up, Vegeta," whispered Cell. "You can't win."

Vegeta then shouted, "A TRUE SAIYAN WARRIOR NEVER BACKS AWAY FROM A FIGHT!" Then, he punched Cell in the gut with all his strength. Nothing happened.

"A true warrior also knows when he's outmatched," added Cell before he hit Vegeta with a simple chop to the neck. Immediately, Vegeta's muscles shrank and relaxed, and his hair turned black again. He was unconscious.

Thirty-five seconds later, Trunks flew over and carried his father back to where everybody else was watching. "That monster," Trunks whispered to himself. "I'm going to beat him to a pulp."

* * *

_Hey, guys! I know what you're thinking: "What are Galick Supernova and Galick Storm?" Well, you know how Vegeta has Galick Gun and Galick Flash? I figured that I could build on the Galick family of Ki attacks with another, and I was stuck between Galick Nova (SSJ form being Galick Supernova) and Galick Storm. Instead, I made two, each having one of those names._

_This chapter is also named after the Galick attacks. For example, Galick Gun and Garlic Gun are the exact same attack. That's why TFS Goku thought Vegeta said something about garlic (DBZ Abridged Episode 10 Part 1)._

_If you didn't notice, I implied that Cell started using more of his power after he realized how much of a threat Vegeta was._

_And yes, I realize that this chapter is what some might call a few days late. I purposely waited, though, so HAH! (The real reason is that I forgot. Sorry, guys.) At least I'm working on a special chapter right now, and I'll try to get it out sometime next week._

_Power Levels:__  
__Base Vegeta: 360,000,000__  
__SSJ Vegeta: 18,000,000,000__  
__ASSJ Vegeta: 27,000,000,000__  
__Perfect Cell (suppressed): 23,760,000,000__  
__ASSJ Vegeta (Final Flash, weak): 28,350,000,000__  
__A__SSJ Vegeta (Final Flash, strong): 47,250,000,000  
__Perfect Cell (suppressed with aura): 29,700,000,000  
__Perfect Cell (Galick Gun): 37,125,600,000  
__ASSJ Vegeta (Galick Supernova): 94,500,000,000  
__ASSJ Vegeta (Galick Storm): 87,750,000,000_


	34. SPECIAL: Galick

When Trunks and Vegeta entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the first time, they were really in for a shock.

"Whoa, this is unreal!" Trunks exclaimed as he walked on to the white plain. "It's like it never ends! I...I need time to adjust...to get ready to-

"TRAINING STARTS NOW!" Vegeta kicked the side of Trunks's head, sending the half-Saiyan flying across the ground.

The young Saiyan got up and rubbed his head, hoping he didn't have a concussion. "Was the kick really necessary?"

"I FEEL EMPOWERED!" The prince transformed into a Super Saiyan, the wind knocking his son down again. Then, Vegeta flew away and started training by himself.

"He's quite the enthusiast." Trunks then got up a second time and went into the building to give himself a mini-tour.

* * *

"GALICK...GUN...FIRE!"

Once he was a good distance away, Super Saiyan Vegeta shot his signature move away from the entrance to the white emptiness, testing himself to see how far he could take it.

'I must be weak,' he observed silently. 'The ground didn't even shake. I must become stronger!'

'You're not weak, Vegeta!' said the voice in his head. 'Even back before you fought Kakarrot on Earth – wow, that was a while ago now – you blew up a planet! Now, you're a Super Saiyan!'

'God damn it, Nappa. You couldn't have just stayed away from me for a year, could you?'

'Well, you'd be in here for only a day outside of here,' replied the bald ghost. 'Also, I didn't want to miss your son's progression through life.'

'You're starting to sound like that nerdy half-Saiyan son of Kakarrot,' the prince sighed.

'It's not my fault that I learned a lot at Saiyan University!' Nappa objected.

'Whatever.' Vegeta suddenly started concentrating energy into his hands. 'I need to train to be stronger than Cell, not get an aneurism from talking to you.' After a minute of charging, Vegeta decided to put a twist on his attack: instead if slowly forcing his Ki out in the way he usually did, he let all of it just flow out at whatever speed it desired.

The resulting energy beam was much less controllable and released much more heat than a normal Ki blast, but weeks later, Vegeta figured out a way to use invisible walls of Ki to direct it in one given direction. Even then, though, it wasn't easy to control.

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks soon found the buff Ascended and Ultra Super Saiyan forms on their own, not even bothering to tell each other. Heck, they only ever saw each other the few times they sparred and when they were resting simultaneously in the small building.

"So...how's your training going?" Trunks asked on Day 153 while they each ate a large sub for lunch, the first meal they'd eaten together since...well...never.

Feeling a bit generous, Vegeta said, "Got stronger. Figured out a new technique. Discovered a new transformation. The works."

"Wait, you found a way to surpass a Super Saiyan?!" The blue-haired Saiyan's jaw dropped. He was wondering if Vegeta had found the same buff form as what he was using, too.

"Yeah, it's where my muscles expand to be almost as big as m'dick. Actually, m'dick is WAY bigger. Why?"

"I discovered the same thing!" exclaimed the now-excited S.O.B. (son of a Bulma). "It's a bit slow, though."

"Kid, let me tell you something." Vegeta leaned forward. "Speed isn't always a deciding figure in a fight. If you can overpower your opponent by a large enough of an amount, speed doesn't even matter. Their attacks won't be able to do shit to you." Suddenly, Vegeta's plate was clear. "SPARRING TIME!" he shouted abruptly, grabbing Trunks by the neck and speedily taking them both outside.

Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and escaped the grip. "All right," he said. "Let's see how you do with the buff form." He started powering up to the Ascended form, followed immediately by Vegeta.

"Ready?" the man from the future asked once they were both done.

"Do you really think the Prince of all Saiyans would not be ready?! HAAAAA!" Vegeta burst off of the ground, kicking up some dust in the process.

"You know, technically I'm a p-" Trunks's sentence was cut off by Vegeta's right leg hitting him directly in the left cheek with the force of an entire army, throwing the half-Saiyan a good 30 yards (27.69 meters (hah, 69)). Despite this, Trunks took minimal damage.

"You talk too much." Vegeta then charged at his fallen son, reaching him within half a second. Immediately following this, the Prince sent his fist flying through the air faster than sound, stopping only when the younger Saiyan caught the punch.

"Don't be so surprised," Trunks said, smirking. "It's not like you're the only one who trained." He got up and used his momentum combined with Vegeta's to throw his father.

"Insolent fool!" Vegeta wiped some dust off of himself. "You think you're a match for the great Vegeta?!"

"If I'm a fool, I think I know where I get it from!"

"Oh, I see where you're going with this, and I will not tolerate this from my own flesh and blood!"

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have boned Mom!"

"She was the only creature on this pathetic world who could handle my dick! Not even one of those blue whales could do it...not that I tried or anything."

Both of them paused, Trunks imagining a Saiyan-whale hybrid before vomiting from the idea and Vegeta realizing that he'd just embarrassed the shit out of himself. Not literally. Why do you think a Super Saiyan would make a dukey in his pants?!

Trunks powered down to a mere Super Saiyan. "This is awkward..." he said slowly.

"You're telling me." Vegeta followed his son's example. "Now...impress me with something."

Trunks nodded. "I made a technique that you might like."

"Oh, do go on."

Trunks flew away from his father and then activated a circular aura around himself. "HAAAAAAA!" The aura quickly grew around him, coming only a stone's throw away from the Prince of all Saiyans. Then, the controller of this special technique let the ball of energy surrounding his body dissipate into nothing.

"What do you think?" he asked his father.

"That technique...what do you call it?" asked Vegeta, ignoring the question arrogantly.

"I actually haven't named it," Trunks replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Too bad, now its name is Galick Storm."

"But...why?" The man from the future was confused.

"Because I say so, that's why. Besides, it's not as cool as what I'm about to show you." Vegeta suddenly activated his Super Saiyan aura and cupped his hands by his side as if he was preparing a Galick Gun.

"But isn't that a technique already?" asked Trunks.

The Prince responded simply, "Watch closely."

Trunks could sense the energy gathering in Vegeta's hands, but it felt...different...in comparison to a Galick Gun. It felt warmer, almost like if a star had a Ki signature.

Finally, Vegeta flung his hands forward and screamed: "GALICK SUPERNOVA!" Glad he wasn't in the way of the blast, the half-Saiyan marveled at the beautiful yet deadly mix of orange, yellow, and red energy. It even radiated heat, which surprised him.

When the energy died (take that, Black-Eyed Peas!), Vegeta powered down to his Base form, panting from exhaustion.

Trunks powered down and approached his father. "That was incredible!"

"Of course it was, you nimrod," the Prince of all Saiyans said.

After that, they decided to train together and teach each other the new techniques. During this time frame, Vegeta also revealed the Final Flash technique. You can guess the rest from there because this chapter is already pretty long and I don't want to make a Part 2 for the special.

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed the first special in Rise, Shenron. It took a while for me to come around to writing this; I spent a lot of time making it and elaborating on the story and character development. After all, this is Trunks and Vegeta's time to shine._

_So that's where Trunks and Vegeta got those two original, new techniques that you've never hear of. Trunks isn't the same Future Trunks as in canon, so that's why he developed Galick Storm. Vegeta just wanted to find something that could help him beat both Goku and Frui (he's got a grudge on Frui after what happened on Namek), so he developed an extra technique._

_I don't feel like coming up with Power Levels for this chapter. #2Lazy5That_


	35. 33: Do You Know How to Sow?

Trunks flew over to Cell after dropping off his father. "It's just you and me," he snarled.

"My, somebody seems to have quite the unexpected temper," Cell pointed out. "If you're planning on doing what your pathetic father tried, you'll surely suffer the same fate."

"You don't know what I have in store for you, Cell! HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Corresponding with the explosion around his body, Trunks's hair immediately turned yellow, and his eyes became blue. Continuing to power up, he copied what Vegeta did and buffed up. More rocks flew in the direction of Mr. Satan's posse, but thankfully, they were all hiding behind large rocks out of fear.

Suddenly, I felt Trunks' energy go above what Vegeta had used minutes beforehand. 'Dang it, Trunks,' I thought. 'You're making a huge mistake.'

"I see that you're even more muscular than your wimp of a father over there," pointed out the Android when his opponent was done powering up. Trunks puffed in response. "I wonder if you'll be a better match for a Perfect being like myself."

"More than enough." Immediately, Trunks flew at Cell and punched him in the gut, causing the freak to bend over again. "Heh," he smirked.

Cell managed to stand up easily. "You've got quite a bit of power," he stated, "but not enough." He kicked Trunks in the chest, the impact sending the Ultra Super Saiyan flying into the nearby crater. The shockwave from the attack caused Jimmy Firecracker to fall over and weak rock formations as far as 3 miles (4.8 kilometers) away to crack and crumble. "Now that is what I call power."

Trunks slowly climbed out of the hole, already somewhat crippled by the blow. "You...monster..." he muttered when he reached the top.

"Oh, stop it, you," Cell teased. "Just because I have the Perfect body doesn't mean you have to flirt, Trunks!"

Suddenly, Trunks stood up straight, not even clutching his chest anymore. He must have been faking his injury, for then he shouted at the top of his lungs, "GALICK STORM!" His aura immediately exploded to life and expanded much faster than Vegeta's had. This combined with the much closer proximity to Cell helped Trunks capture the bio-android.

"NO!" Cell screamed before being engulfed.

Trunks's attack expanded until it reached the middle of Vegeta's crater, the man from the future making sure to capture Cell while avoiding everybody else. Then, he shrank it in a way that put Cell in the center of the ball of energy. "So," Trunks said, flying over there peacefully, "looks like fun in there." Then, he powered up a tiny bit more, becoming slightly buffer in the least flashy way possible. Right after that, he faced his palms in the direction of Cell and started charging a powerful attack.

"Please...spare me..." Cell begged weakly, struggling to keep himself alive from just being inside the Galick Storm.

"Never! FINAL FLASH!" Trunks's energy blast completely overwhelmed Cell and what remained of the Galick Storm, leaving almost nothing in its wake, forcing Trunks to send it into space. When the dust kicked up by the attack settled, there was nothing to be seen that suggested Cell's survival. Gasping for air, Trunks reverted to his base form and collapsed out of sheer exhaustion from the strain of Ultra Super Saiyan and overuse of his Ki. He was still conscious, though, if only barely.

"He...he did it...!" Gohan exclaimed.

Goku said telepathically to me, 'I guess both he and Vegeta know about the speed loss. That's why Trunks used Ki attacks.'

'Yeah,' I responded. 'They really used the buff forms to their advantage.'

"You know what, guys? I'm having that feeling of relief that I had right after Frieza was hit by Goku's Spirit Bomb," Krillin laughed. "I guess that's a good sign, right?"

Gohan nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. It does seem a little odd that Cell was defeated so easily, though."

"Don't worry about it!" Yamcha responded cheerfully, patting the young Super Saiyan on the back. "Trunks handled him, and everything's gonna be just f-"

"It's not over yet!" Piccolo interrupted, pointing to where Cell had been destroyed. "Look!" Everybody followed his pointed finger to see a small, unusually-shaped blob or biomass quickly grow from nothing. Soon, it grew four limbs and a head.

"What is that?!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Something that can kill you," Krillin joked.

"That's not what I meant!" the bandit responded angrily. "Besides, you could be wrong!"

Less than a minute later, the creature's body was completely reformed. To everyone's shock, it was none other than Cell.

"How is this…possible?" muttered Trunks, looking up. "I killed you."

"I think not," defied the bio-android. "A minuscule collection of my cells managed to survive, so I regenerated from them. It wasn't that difficult, really." Cell was acting surprisingly nonchalantly, considering the circumstances.

"Shit," murmured Trunks before passing out.

"Is Vegeta awake over there?" Cell suddenly asked us, sending his attention the other way.

"Barely," Goku responded.

At that moment, Krillin remembered to give Vegeta a Senzu Bean. "C'mon, Vegeta, just swallow it." The Saiyan actually obeyed and ate the healing seed.

"Huh!" Vegeta shot up almost immediately, now fully healed and ready to fight. "What's going on? Where's Trunks?"

"Ah, Vegeta, so nice to see you again," Cell commented cruelly. "Your son is over here with me."

"You had better not have hurt him, you bastard!" Vegeta shouted aggressively.

"Not yet," Cell said. "Now, I have just one question for you: do you know how to sow?"

"No, but I think the Earth woman might have someone who does that. Why, does your stupid 'Perfect' body need repairs?" asked Vegeta.

Cell telekinetically picked up Vegeta's son. "Because you have a hole in your Trunks!" He blasted a small energy attack that went straight through Trunks's chest, leaving the already-unconscious man at the door between life and death.

"What?!" Vegeta suddenly transformed into a Super Saiyan out of pure rage. "You…did not…JUST DO THAT!" His muscles all became very tense once he finished that sentence.

I could feel Vegeta's power rising, but not like he was going to use Ascended Super Saiyan. This was more like when Gohan and I each nearly unlocked a new transformation in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. 'He's actually doing it!' I thought.

"Sure sucks that you already had your turn, huh, Vegeta?" Cell taunted, already knowing that he could easily overpower any of the Z Fighters, including Vegeta, at this point.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Vegeta's aura sparked to life. "HAAAAAAA!" Suddenly, lightning appeared in his aura and his hair spiked up even more...not that it looked different, though. The explosive transformation kicked up dust and threw the rest of the Z Fighters off to the side, minus Goku and Gohan who were Super Saiyans at the time. Even I was thrown out of the way by the shockwave.

Vegeta then charged at Cell. "DIE!" Before he got far, though, he was hit by a chop to the neck. It had come from Cell.

"Did I forget to mention that your son accidentally gave me a free Zenkai boost?" Cell laughed as Vegeta fell to the ground, reverted to base form, and fell into the unconscious world. "Now, could somebody carry these weaklings away from me? They're too...imperfect...for me."

As everyone else was still in shock from witnessing Vegeta's sudden transformation, I used Instant Transmission to quickly get to Vegeta and Trunks and take their bodies back. Trunks was still just barely alive when I got there, but sadly, he died before I used Instant Transmission to move him.

"Now," announced Gero's creation, "let's move on with the next vict– I mean challenger."

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really liked writing the fight between Cell and Trunks, but I didn't like killing Trunks. He'll be back, though._

_Vegeta just unlocked SSJ 2 in this chapter, making him the first Saiyan to stably maintain it, even if only for a few seconds. However, that wasn't enough to even remotely challenge Cell (now he can officially be called Super Perfect Cell) after that Zenkai._

_Power Levels:__  
__Base Trunks: 350,000,000__  
__SSJ Trunks: 17,500,000,000__  
__USSJ Trunks: 43,750,000,000__  
__FP Perfect Cell: 59,400,000,000__  
__USSJ Trunks (Galick Storm): 142,187,500,000__  
__Perfect Cell (weakened by Galick Storm): 11,880,000,000__  
__USSJ Trunks (slightly buffer): 48,125,000,000__  
__USSJ Trunks (Final Flash): 84,218,750,000__  
__Super Perfect Cell (suppressed): 63,855,000,000__  
__Base Vegeta (Zenkai): 430,000,000__  
__SSJ Vegeta (Zenkai): 21,500,000,000__  
__SSJ 2 Vegeta: 43,000,000,000_


	36. 34: Gohan's Promise

Goku looked at his son. "Gohan, I have to tell you something. It's really important, so you had better listen."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"There's a chance that I won't make it. If I die today, I need you to take care of your mother," explained the Saiyan. "I can't be revived by the Dragon Balls anymore, so this time will probably be for good. Do you promise to watch over her in case that happens?"

Tears started pouring down Gohan's face. "Dad! You can't die!" he shouted emotionally, his energy increasing slightly.

"He said 'if,'" I reassured the young half-Saiyan. "He isn't saying that it's a guarantee."

Goku smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Frui." I nodded in response.

"Are you weaklings done over there?" called Cell. "Is somebody coming out or not? If my impatience grows too thin, I'll just destroy this wretched rock!"

Goku immediately used Instant Transmission to get to Cell. "It's my turn." Then, he quickly powered up to his full power, his powerful aura creating a small crater in the ground.

"How could Goku get so powerful?!" Piccolo gasped, not quite sure of what was happening anymore. Everybody else was either too amazed or didn't care enough to respond.

"Oh, how I have waited so long to fight you, Goku," boasted the bugman. "My purpose for existing was originally to kill you, after all. Doctor's orders."

"I'm pretty excited myself," stated the Super Saiyan. "But the fact that you killed Trunks and almost Vegeta can't be overlooked. You're going to die today."

"Is that so?" Cell remarked. "You don't have the power to challenge a being such as myself!"

"We'll see."

Immediately, they flew away from each other. Once they were about 50 feet (15.25 meters) away from each other, they turned and faced their adversary.

"You and I are alike, Goku," Cell started saying. "We both love fighting, no matter what reasons we have."

"That's not the only thing," the Saiyan said while getting into his traditional Turtle fighting stance.

"True."

Suddenly, they both blasted off of the ground at each other, and when they made contact, they immediately started kicking and punching and blocking. Each powerful blow shook the ground for many miles (many kilometers) around, registering on seismographs around the globe as a powerful earthquake (8.7 on the Richter Scale).

"Man, I can't even see them anymore!" Yamcha complained and complimented simultaneously.

"Really? I can see them, if only barely," Krillin replied. Yamcha shut up after that.

Goku and Cell kept kicking and punching and blocking constantly, neither fighter getting the advantage over the other, for what felt like forever. Something Goku did really changed that.

After 3 minutes of nothing but repetitive physical fighting that you probably don't need to hear about because nobody got hurt, both fighters finally landed on a small hill, about 12 feet (3 meters) from each other.

"You sure are powerful, Goku," remarked the unwearied Cell. "It's too bad you're just not making the cut. You can thank Trunks for that."

Goku took a few seconds to relax. "This is...really...invigorating," he managed to say between heavy breaths.

"Oh, and how is that?" the Android asked. "It seems quite ironic to me."

"Well, it's really not that hard to explain," he laughed, having caught his breath quickly. "I just love the thrill of a good fight."

"We're similar in that aspect, Goku, but not as similar as you'd like!" Tired of waiting for Goku to make the next move, Cell burst into action and punched Goku halfway across the crater with enough force to destroy Mars. Goku's gut thankfully absorbed the impact, but at the cost of most of his energy and his breath.

"Gah!" cried the Saiyan when the fist made contact with his stomach. It was clear that he wasn't going to survive if he didn't give up soon; he was outmatched by Cell's immense power.

The monster then flew over to Goku. "I'm tired of not having a challenge," Cell declared. "For your own good, you should just stay down for thirty seconds."

"Nngh..." the Super Saiyan groaned. "I'll...never...give up...you monster! AAAHHHHHH!" Suddenly, Goku's golden aura burst outward from his body, surprising Cell. Apparently, he wasn't finished just yet.

"I will…defeat you!" Goku shouted while his muscles expanded rapidly. The wind kicked up by his aura was so powerful that even though I transformed and put up an energy barrier to protect everybody, it still flexed immensely until Gohan helped me out.

"Oh, so you're using that same technique that Vegeta and Trunks used," the bio-android pointed out. "By all means, do whatever makes you feel more prepared to die."

However, Goku just kept powering up more and more, his continuous cry echoing across the rocky area. Soon, though, he stopped getting buffer and got into a fighting stance.

"If you thought I'd go down that easily," the Saiyan proclaimed, "then you definitely don't have my cells."

"Hmph" was the only reply that the Ultra Super Saiyan received before he unleashed his full fury.

Getting into a perfectly recognizable stance, Goku shouted two short words: "Kame...Hame...!"

Upon realizing what Goku was about to attempt, Cell backed away and got into a similar stance. "IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAYZOR!"

Simultaneously, both fighters thrust their open palms forward, their voices accompanying two separate explosions from opposite ends of the battlefield: "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cell also had an energy beam coming out of his mouth for a few seconds, but he deemed the mouth laser unnecessary and discontinued it, instead relying solely on his own Kamehameha Wave.

The two energy beams collided with an incredible display of white light and inaudible-to-human-ears sound, forcing Piccolo to cover his ears. Even Cell himself looked like he was disturbed by the extremely high-pitched noise, but not enough to let up on his energy attack.

Both fighters kept their energy flowing, but quickly, it became obvious that Goku was running out of energy in his reserves; Cell's attack gained the advantage, despite the fact that their attacks had been equal in the beginning.

"I didn't realize you were so weak, Goku," mocked Cell. "Gero was wrong about you. A Perfect being such as myself is parsecs beyond your league."

"I...give up..." blurted the Super Saiyan suddenly.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed every single Z Fighter simultaneously.

Cell lessened the power of his attack to equal Goku's at that moment. "This is an interesting turnout."

"I…wasn't done…speaking," Goku said. "I give up...only when I have no choice! HAAAAAA!" All of a sudden, Goku's Kamehameha Wave blasted with more energy than what Cell was using and overcame the bio-android within seconds. Clearly, Goku had been bluffing to distract his opponent.

When the smoke cleared, Cell's entire upper body was destroyed, but his legs still stood there, preparing to regenerate.

"I...tried..." mumbled Goku before he collapsed and reverted to his base form.

* * *

_Hey, guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Personally, this is my favorite chapter so far, even more so than when Gohan and Frui trained together._

_Goku's more extensive use of USSJ is due to how he trained in the HTC; because he trained with Frui, another fighter who knows the benefits and drawbacks of USSJ, he got used to using the buffer forms more than in canon, as Frui used them whereas Gohan never did. That led to Goku using USSJ to his advantage just now._

_On a side note, there's a little bit of foreshadowing for the next arc. If you believe you found it, feel free to leave your find in the form of a review. I'll be surprised if anyone gets it right before that next arc actually begins._

_Power Levels:__  
__FP SSJ Goku: 48,000,000,000__  
__Super Perfect Cell (suppressed): 51,084,000,000__  
__USSJ Goku: 120,000,000,000__  
__USSJ Goku's Kamehameha Wave: 150,000,000,000__  
__Super Perfect Cell's Kamehameha Wave: 153,252,000,000  
USSJ Goku's Kamehameha Wave (faking getting weaker): 135,000,000,000_


	37. 35: Furious Power

Cell's head was mostly regenerated, a smirk now spread across his face. "Heh," he chuckled to himself. "And Gero thought you were a threat. To an extent, that old man was an idiot."

"He...he may have just killed Goku," Tien said in awe and shock. It seemed like it was true; none of us could sense Goku's energy anymore. It was as if Cell had made the flame burn out by using its fuel too quickly.

"But...that's impossible!" Gohan shouted. "My dad would never be killed by someone like this! There's no way this is true!" I could sense his energy slowly climbing.

"Ah, the brat is angry," noted the bugman. "I've got some rather short memories about what happens when he's angry, and I'm willing to tame the beast."

'I guess it's your turn, Gohan,' I told the boy telepathically. 'Go kick his ass for what he did to Goku, no holding back. I know you can handle it. Just use your anger as a tool to save Earth.'

'Right!' came the intensified reply. Then, the boy stepped forward. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" Then, he started powering up to his full power.

"Not bad...for a child." Then, Cell got into a fighting stance. "Even your father was inferior in this form." After Cell said that, he sent an energy blast in the direction of Goku's body.

Due to this, Gohan's energy suddenly rose quickly, catching the Android off-guard. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" For a split second, the half-Saiyan's hair spiked up more than usual, and Gohan backhanded Cell away after rushing directly at him. Then, the boost and change reversed themselves, and Gohan relaxed a bit.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" exclaimed Cell as he got up from the dirt, brushing some dust off of himself. "You might actually be more of a challenge than Goku!" He turned to look at the remains of the body, but it had vanished. "Where did he go?"

All of us looked around, none of us knowing what happened. "Do you think his body was taken to Otherworld?" asked Krillin.

"It's possible," replied Piccolo. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was given his body there."

"No matter." Cell turned to Gohan again. "You're going to join him very soon, boy." Then, he charged at his opponent. Again.

This time, Gohan's seething anger went even higher. "You killed Trunks...almost Vegeta...and now my father... you shall pay! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The energy around Gohan exploded violently, preventing Cell from getting closer and kicking up a thick dust cloud. I could see lightning coursing through it, immediately telling me what was happening, though nobody else seemed to be aware. Even Cell himself was taken aback by the sudden energy burst, this one even greater than the last.

"What...what's going on?" he asked in confusion.

"Prepare to die!" I shouted from the sideline.

"But it's not even your t-" Cell was stopped mid-sentence when a hand encased in golden light hit him in the lower jaw.

"They're wise words!" exclaimed the newest Super Saiyan 2 as he continued his assault with a kick to Cell's gut, causing the Android to double over.

"Why, you little brat!" Cell screamed. "Where did you even get all of this power?!"

"You wanted his anger!" Yamcha laughed loudly from the sideline. "You asked for it!"

Then, Cell stood up straight, now seemingly unfazed. "I like this. Gohan, you might just be the closest thing to a true challenge for me in the entire universe." Then, he began slowly powering up without showing it visually.

"You know what, Cell," said Gohan, "you deserve what I'm about to do to you." Then, he unexpectedly punched the Android in the face. Cell was flung back hundreds of yards before he caught himself in midair.

"The runt has more strength than I thought," he mumbled, surprised yet excited. "Maybe I should power up to my full power."

Gohan charged. "You're gonna pay for what you did! HAAAA! " His punch phased through a fading afterimage. "What? Where'd he go?"

"I'm right behind you, boy," said a voice behind the Super Saiyan.

"Gohan, look out!" I yelled. I was too late, though; Cell's slap hit Gohan in the side of the head, knocking him across the battlefield like someone was skipping a rock across a pond.

"Stupid child!" exclaimed Cell triumphantly. "There's no way a toddler such as yourself can defeat me, Super Perfection itself!"

I looked over and saw Gohan getting up, starting to cup his bruised hands by his side despite his now-bleeding left arm.

"I hope you rot in Hell!" the young Super Saiyan screamed.

"Oh, so you're still alive," sighed the Android sarcastically. "This is fun."

"Even if I have to hunt you down all 525,948.768 minutes of the year-"

"NERD!" Piccolo and Cell shouted simultaneously.

"Wh...what?" stammered Gohan, once more confused by that word.

"Oh, never mind," Cell responded. "It's time for you to be put down, boy." He charged. Gohan stopped cupping his hands. Gohan charged. Their left fists collided. An explosion happened. Gohan's fist made a cracking sound. He cried out in pain. [I love simple sentences. They're fun.]

"Gohan!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Hang in there!"

Gohan backed away from Cell before looking up again, looking like he would pass out at any second. "You really are powerful."

"Why, thank you," Cell said.

"Too bad I still have this!" He cupped his right hand by his side again and released the Kamehameha Wave he'd been charging, though it was only with one hand.

"Hahahaha!" Cell laughed as the energy consumed his body.

Gohan let his blast die down after a few seconds. "Is he dead?" The smoke hadn't cleared yet, but I thought I saw a silhouette for a split second before it vanished.

"Turn around." Gohan did as he was told, now facing Cell. "Do you give up yet?"

Now realizing just how outmatched he was, Gohan replied, "Yes."

"Wise choice." The bio-android then watched Gohan fly back to the rest of us slowly, immediately collapse, and revert to his base form. Krillin and Yamcha quickly got Gohan propped up against a boulder.

"That...that monster!" Piccolo exclaimed. "He's going to pay for this!" The Namekian looked like he was ready to run out there, but nobody else was trying to stop him.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I don't think that's such a good idea. He's just too powerful. If even Gohan's new transformation wasn't enough, let's face it, you're nowhere near the level of power needed to defeat this monster. Believe me, I'm not happy myself."

"Fine," he complained, "but it looks like we're all out of options."

"Not yet." I stepped forward and immediately let my anger pour out of me in the form of pure Ki energy. 'This is how Vegeta and Gohan did it,' I thought as my hair turned blonde. 'This is the way!'

* * *

_Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I've spent a lot of time working on it, probably more than any other chapter except "Raditz." I just wanted it to feel...right. You know what I mean._

_So Gohan finally did it. Just like in canon, Cell got Gohan angry through the death of somebody who didn't deserve to die, but this time it was Goku. That's how I got around the whole Android-16-isn't-there scenario._

_Before I get to the Power Levels, I just want to tell you that I've changed the Power Levels in every chapter after "They Feel Fear" to better fit the current incarnation of my Power Level list for the official series._

_Power Levels:__  
__50% Super Perfect Cell: 63,855,000,000__  
__FP SSJ Gohan: 52,000,000,000__  
__Enraged FP SSJ Gohan: 81,250,000,000__  
__SSJ 2 Gohan: 104,000,000,000__  
__FP Super Perfect Cell: 127,710,000,000_


	38. 36: Mini Me

I finished powering up to the full power of my Super Saiyan transformation, which surprised everybody, even Cell. "Fascinating," he remarked. "Even without requiring what Gohan and Vegeta used, you have accumulated such large amounts of energy. You might even be strong enough to defeat me in my Perfect form. I must congratulate you on such a simple feat." He began to clap sarcastically. Each time his hands met, a small shockwave moved through the surrounding area, destroying more rocks and causing minor earthquakes. "It's too bad that my power has grown so much recently."

"There's more to me than meets the eye," I responded arrogantly, a sly smile forming on my face. "Such as this! HAAAAAAA!" Immediately, I focused on gathering as much anger as possible, hoping that it would be enough to ascend. Thoughts of my parents' death passed through my head, my hatred toward Raditz becoming a tool for power.

"Foolish idiot." Cell suddenly was on the move, preparing a punch at half power so he could knock me out. "I won't just let this happen!" His powerful blow passed through nothing but empty air and a holograph-like image of me; I had moved out of the way.

"What?" Cell gasped, surprised. "Where did he-"

"HAAA!" I released a Kamehameha Wave at point-blank range directly behind Cell, catching him completely off-guard. "I'm right here," I remarked rudely as the smoke died down.

Once all of the smoke was clear, I could see what damage my attack had caused. The left side of Cell's head had been completely obliterated, but it had already begun to regenerate. The same goes for his left shoulder; without the shoulder, his arm had fallen off of his body, and he was busy regenerating that entire limb as well.

Cell turned to face me. "Yuh peh fuh dat," his half-of-a-mouth said, clearly speaking fluent Engrish.

From the sidelines, I heard what sounded like a whimper. Looking back, I saw that Krillin and Yamcha were trying to hide behind Piccolo and Tien, but the more powerful fighters weren't letting it happen. They knew that my fight with Cell would be brutal. Turning my head was a mistake, though.

Cell's intact arm came around and jabbed me in the diaphragm quickly, immediately knocking the wind out of me. I don't even know if anyone could see Cell's punch, it was so quick. Seeing me doubled over, Cell took advantage of the moment to use his legs. Doing a sort of a flip, he caught me by the neck with his right heel, pulling me to the ground in the process. He maneuvered his left foot around in the opposite direction and locked them together. He had effectively created a lethal headlock with only his lower body, slowly applying pressure to my throat as well.

I felt angry, angry that I had left my guard down like that. 'Use it,' I told myself. 'Come on, you're a Hiroshi. You've got this. Use this anger!' Immediately, I activated my aura and began chopping at Cell's midsection to get him to loosen up.

"Hahahaha!" laughed the monster, now with a full head and a nearly-regenerated left hand. "You think you can get out of this?! I'll hold you until you die!" Then, he looked over at the other Z Fighters. "They need to take part in this show as well."

"Wh...what's he doin'?" I heard Hercule mutter from surprisingly close. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he was no further than 50 feet (15.25 meters) away. Apparently, he's loud even under those circumstances.

Suddenly, I sensed new Power Levels emerging right next to me. 'What?! Where are these people coming from? Who are they?' Then came the laughter of half a dozen shrill voices.

"Go, my children! Have fun playing with those weaklings over there!" Cell pointed with his finger at the others, immediately followed by 6 quick blurs moving in that exact same direction.

"What are those things?!" Krillin shouted fearfully.

"No! Please!" Yamcha exclaimed. "I'm here for moral support, not to fight!"

Cell's children had arrived.

* * *

"Folks, I cannot believe what I am seeing!" Jimmy Firecracker yelled into his microphone from the sidelines. "Though our visuals are down, I can only hope that my voice is reaching you so that I may describe what is in front of me!"

"Um, sir?" The cameraman looked a bit astonished.

"What?" Jimmy responded, moving the microphone away from his mouth.

"That's a squirrel." The cameraman pointed at what the world-renowned reporter was holding.

Jimmy looked down to see a furry little face seemingly smiling up at him instead of the head of his device. "Where's my microphone?!"

* * *

The Cell Juniors, all identical with blue skin and small head crests (but otherwise just like smaller versions of their father), each picked a Z Fighter. Gohan powered up immediately to fight his opponent, bothered that he needed to return to the fray. Krillin and Yamcha got pinned against a large rock by two more demonic creatures. Tien was already busy trading blows with a fourth. Vegeta, now conscious again, was powering up to Super Saiyan 2 in order to defend himself and his son's dead body. The sixth Cell Junior had claimed Piccolo as his target, and it was dodging punches effortlessly.

"Cell, you monster!" I shouted. "Call them off right this instant!"

"Now, now," Cell said commandingly. "There's no need for that lip." He began to tighten his grip on me.

'No…it can't end like this...' I thought. 'I'm Earth's last chance! Without me, there's nobody left to stop him from destroying the planet! And to make matters worse, he's killing my friends right in front of me!'

"Is something the matter?" my captor mocked. He must have felt my heart rate increase. "Are you sick of seeing your friends getting hurt? Well, you don't have to anymore. My children!" All of the small versions of Cell turned their heads toward their creator. "I give you permission to destroy your playthings!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I shouted, immediately feeling a rush of power.

My aura exploded, forcing Cell off of me. A dust cloud was kicked up around us, pure golden light emanating from its epicenter. The Earth itself trembled in fear, reminding its inhabitants of a similar earthquake from earlier that day. Of course, nobody except those present at the battlefield and a select few individuals knew what it was.

* * *

Thousands of miles away, in the middle of the ocean, a wise hermit looked out into the distance. "I wonder what's – GAH!" Suddenly, the ground began shaking under Roshi's feet for the second time that day, causing him to stumble around. "I hate it when those guys power up so much! It shakes my island to its core!"

Oolong was clinging to the palm tree near the old man. "This is shakier than that time you were in the-"

"Don't mention that here!" shouted Roshi. "We have to keep the rating of this fan fiction at the same place, not make it worse!"

"You really think I care?! I'd rather release my angry spirit to the Afterlife than just sit here and wait!"

"Release your angry spirit...heheheHEHEHEHEHEH!"

"I hope Yamcha's okay," Puar said. The cat was floating above the sand, not even noticing the earthquake.

The ground stopped shaking. "We can only pray that everything turns out to be all right." The Turtle Hermit looked serious again.

Suddenly, there was a small sound of air being forced away from one location quickly. The two perverts and the floating mammal looked over to see what had just happened. "Goku?!"

* * *

_Hey, guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_This is undoubtedly the only chapter so far where I literally fanboyed over my own work while writing, probably because I was simultaneously listening to the Gohan Angers Theme. I suggest that you do the same when you read it, since it really increases the value of the moment. Also, it fits with a canon version of this scene...sort of canon version of this...not really a version of this...yeah. Oh, and Goku's not dead._

_Remember to stay tuned, because there's definitely more awesomeness on its way._

_Cell Juniors: each 31,927,500,000_


	39. 37: And Then There Were Two

Cell's leg that had been pushing against my throat had been severed, forcing him to balance on his left foot. "What is this power?!" he gasped, now scared that I might be able to defeat him with ease.

The dust cloud around me finally dissipated enough for everyone to see me. "Hey, does he look different all of a sudden?" Krillin asked. The Cell Juniors and the Z Fighters all had turned their heads toward the main fight when they felt my energy suddenly skyrocket.

"Yeah, his hair is spikier than usual, like Gohan's." Yamcha seemed satisfied with his analogy.

"He's done it," Vegeta mumbled. "Another brat has truly surpassed a Super Saiyan."

I stood there, fully understanding what had just happened. 'This power...it's incredible.' I looked down at my hands for less than half a second, but it was still enough to get a good look at them. They hadn't really changed, except for the greater Ki concentration in them. 'This has to be the same transformation that Vegeta and Gohan are using right now. It can't be anything else.'

Cell regenerated his limb with a grunt before saying, "Your sudden power-up won't be enough to defeat the Super Perfect being. Are you forgetting that I'm absolutely flawless?" Cell struck a pose while an unknown disembodied feminine voice repeated the last few words that he had said.

Ignoring him, I Instant Transmitted to a Cell Junior that was standing next to Piccolo. Startled by my sudden appearance, it jumped backwards, but it didn't get far before it had four fingers and a thumb poking out of its back.

"Die."

I swiped my right hand to the left, cutting the miniature monster in half nearly all the way. This caused it to randomly blow up in a cloud of smoke, which makes no sense. I mean, he should have been able to regenerate, but whatever, he might have been trying to self-destruct like a Saibaman with a smaller explosion.

The other Cell Juniors felt the energy of their brother suddenly go out with a poof, so they all charged at me to avenge him. Each had a wicked grin on its face, not even caring about what might happen so long as I die. All of them radiated pure bloodlust and hatred.

Though I was still enclosed by a shroud of smoke, I knew exactly where each of them was coming from, and I struck left and right until five Cell Juniors were laying on the ground. They received varying injuries: one had a circular hole through his chest, another was missing his head, a third had nothing left below his pectoral muscles, a fourth was covered in various deep cuts, and the fifth almost completely disintegrated by an energy blast, leaving only its left calf and foot. All of them were bleeding purple blood, which was covering the ground by my feet. However, my aura kept a perfect circle of dry rock underneath me, pushing the demonic fluids away from me.

"HAAAA!" I released an explosion around myself, disintegrating every last bit of those little bastards. Yes, including their blood.

"So you defeated my children," Cell said, mocking me arrogantly, probably in denial that I was stronger than him. "Big deal, they were weaker than Gohan and maybe even Vegeta."

"And you're next," I stated with a scowl. Aggressively, I marched up to him, looking into his eyes as if I was trying to burn a hole through his head. This gave Cell an idea.

Tzzz! A pair of energy beams emerged from the Android's eyeballs, heading straight toward mine. Acting on instinct, I activated my aura, but Cell's attack still managed to get through and collide with the desired targets.

Imagine you're stuck in a supernova's explosion from only a few feet away from the star's original surface. Now add it so your body is able to withstand the event but you feel all of the pain that a normal human would feel in such a scenario. Next, multiply that pain by one million and focus it all on your eyes. That's the best description of the pain that I can imagine.

Now injured and unable to see, I dropped my aura and became vulnerable to Cell's next attack. He walked up to me and shoved his hands into my eye sockets, pulling out the two burnt clumps of flesh. "You're pathetic," he told me. I didn't really feel them being pulled out because thankfully, the nerves were already destroyed by his energy attack.

"You're such a fool, you know that?" I mocked confidently. Then, I began concentrating energy in my face and picturing my eyes regrowing from nothing.

"Hah! Without sight, you're useless," he stated sarcastically. "I have no doubts that my time of Perfection has begun!" I sensed Cell fly up into the air and start preparing an attack. "If you don't stop this, you can say goodbye to this entire solar system!"

"He wouldn't dare!" I heard Krillin exclaim from the sidelines. I was just as surprised as him, though I had a plan.

'Come on, eyes!' Suddenly, the world changed from black emptiness to its usual colorful self, my brand new organs taking in everything at once. I immediately located Cell, about 100 feet (30 meters) in the air, his hands cupped at his side. "You really want to do this again?"

"Oh, so you're not useless after all! No matter." The monstrosity activated his jagged golden aura, almost done charging his attack.

I activated my own aura and, dropping my right leg back, cupped my own hands together. Charging energy between them, a bright blue ball of energy formed, similar to the one Cell was forming.

"Prepare to die! KAMEHAME...HAAAAA!" Cell thrust his hands forward, right on top of left, the massive blue beam coming out of his open palms.

"How about no?" I said casually with a pang of anger, going through an identical motion and releasing my own azure Ki blast.

When the two attacks collided, the shockwave created by the raw power cracked the ground at my feet and created a large amount of wind that moved for hundreds of miles, eventually kick-starting a complex storm system that would flood Master Roshi's house with a plethora of saltwater. The light produced blinded everybody but Gohan, Cell, and me, since nobody else's eyes could handle it. Even Tien and Krillin, who had looked away in anticipation, weren't doing so well in terms of sight. Yamcha was unconscious.

Cell pushed his energy extremely powerfully, even showing signs of struggling to maintain that level. "You can't win this time, you worthless Saiyan or whatever you are!"

I looked him in the eye, startling him because of my regenerated body parts, and smirked. "Think again," I mumbled to myself as I suddenly pushed all of my power into my counterattack. The energy quickly overcame the Android, who had just enough time to dive out of the way...

"Kienzan!"

...and get cut in half by my secondary attack. It went straight up the middle of his body, completely separating his left half from his right.

"'You can't win this time,'" I teased him, flying up to examine my handiwork. "Wise words spoken by the wrong man." Then, I kicked the two floating body halves to the ground, each landing far from the other. I put my hands behind my head and powered down to my base form.

"Did...did we win?" Piccolo asked, shocked by what had just happened. Though his eyesight was still impaired, he could still somewhat sense and hear what was occurring.

"I'm not sure," Krillin replied. "I can still sense Cell's energy, but it's coming from his separate...parts." He shuddered at the thought of just half of Cell's body being able to attack, which lead him to the thought of being beaten up by literally half a man, causing a shiver to go down his spine.

"It's not over yet!" Tien exclaimed. Two new Cells were standing behind me.

"And it's all thanks to you, Tien," they said in unison.

* * *

Miles away, Goku stood firm while another earthquake shook the nearby Kame House, stifling a laugh as his former master and Oolong struggled to keep on their feet. "Same old Roshi," he chuckled.

The quake finally halted, somehow causing both perverts to topple over like dominoes, Oolong hitting Roshi before they both hit the sand. Puar giggled quietly, but not without Oolong noticing it.

"Shut up!" the pig complained, getting up quickly and waving his fist at the floating cat. "If you were on the ground, you'd fall over, too!"

"Is someone going to help me?" Roshi suddenly interjected. He had fallen on to his back, which had a large turtle shell on it at that time. It did its job too well. Goku picked up his old master and placed him on his feet again, the old man maintaining a helpless look on his face.

"Thanks, Goku. So, why are you here right now?" asked the hermit. "Shouldn't you be out saving the world?"

"Well, let's just say that Cell thinks he killed me." The Saiyan sneered when he saw the others' astonishment. "I knew it would be necessary to get Gohan angry, and that helped him reach what Frui calls Super Saiyan 2. Now, it seems that Frui is using the same transformation."

"Does anyone know you're alive?" asked Oolong, having already forgotten about being angry at Puar.

"Nope!" Goku smiled and put his index and middle fingers to his forehead. "Right before Cell's final attack hit me, I used Instant Transmission and teleported out of the way before returning while the dust was clearing. Then, I laid down as if I had been struck, and after a minute, I just left."

"Huh, who knew Goku'd grow up to be such a strategist," Oolong remarked sarcastically.

* * *

_Hey, guys! This chapter was a lot of fun to write, since...well...Super Saiyan 2. I took my time writing it so it doesn't feel rushed or boring. Also, a lot of important information is revealed, such as how Goku survived and why he faked his death._

_Only two Power Levels this time:_

_SSJ 2 Frui: 117, 400,000,000  
Super Perfect Cell (Multiform): 46,572,300,000 per body_

_As usual, I'm also open to questions. Here's the most recent one:_

_Q: _One question…_ _how the Dende is Goku alive?!_  
_A: I hope this chapter helped answer your question.__


	40. 38: Grand Theft Delado

"Prepare to die," each of Cell's bodies said in unison, flying in opposite directions.

Not knowing what they were planning, I ignorantly stood still and smirked. "Whatever you're doing won't work on me!" I shouted arrogantly. Super Saiyan 2 was beginning to put a major toll on my judgement. I wasn't even focusing on their energies at that point.

After about a minute, both released powerful energy waves directly at me in an attempt to sandwich me between them. "HAAAA!" I think one was a Galick Gun and the other was a Masenko. They were equal in strength, both plowing through any rocks and trees that were in the way.

I simply placed my hands in the way of each blast and charged energy in my separate palms. 'I didn't think I would actually need this today,' I thought.

"Now what's he doin'? Is that some sort of a battle pose?" I heard Hercule wonder out loud. I'm not even sure of how I heard him over the roar of energy coming from my aura.

"Dual Destruction!" Two golden energy beams came out of my hands, each immediately intersecting with Cell's attacks a foot (30 centimeters) away from me, creating a massive double shockwave that then formed a massive crater beneath me, this one even larger than the ones created by Trunks and Vegeta. Lava was starting to seep up through a crack in the bottom.

"Hah!" the Android shouted from both sides of me. "A little light show won't stop me, especially since it's nearly equal in strength to my blasts!"

"I know." Suddenly, my fingertips began to glow with the same light as my attack. "My technique isn't over just yet!" Suddenly, ten thin yet deadly energy beams came out of the tips of my fingers, five quickly approaching one Cell while the remaining ones sped in the opposite direction.

"What?!" he exclaimed from both mouths.

"You're not the only one who was inspired by Frieza!" I yelled in response as five small holes appeared in Cell's separate bodies. Both stopped shooting out energy simultaneously, then allowing my main beams to deal even more damage consequently.

"Yeah! He got Cell!" Krillin exclaimed joyfully, accidentally beginning to float from excitement. He realized this quickly and landed.

"At least I didn't have to unleash my Wolf Fang-"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta shouted. "NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR DAMN ATTACK!" That made Yamcha pout.

Oh, yeah, Yamcha woke up earlier when he heard all the fighting.

I hovered in the air for a couple of minutes, venting out my remaining anger through my aura, before I decided to make my descent.

"You only hurt yourself by doing that," I mumbled to myself as I powered down to my Base form. "Your death must have been twice as painful as it otherwise would have been."

'I'm not done just yet, boy,' a faint yet enraged voice suddenly said in my head.

"I'm not fully surprised that you're not dead yet," I said, turning toward a faint energy signal that was slowing getting stronger while I simultaneously transformed into a Super Saiyan. "I've seen your regeneration firsthand, remember?"

"Then you know that my near-death experience has only made me stronger!" boomed the voice of the now fully regenerated creature. He was standing where his Masenko-shooting body had been before, so I assumed that one was the only one to survive my attack. Bio-electricity crackled through the air, turning some of it into plasma as it was superheated by Cell's energy. His strength had once again increased, and to my surprise, I had been surpassed.

"You Super Saiyans are pathetic," he stated. "I am the Perfect being, because every time I survive with only a few cells remaining, I come back even stronger!" He released a massive kiai in my direction, forcing me to put my hands in front of my face defensively.

Angry that I had been so arrogant and that Cell still wanted to destroy Earth, I let my power explode out of me once more, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 in the process. "Prepare to die."

He scoffed at me. "I'm getting tired of you and your surprises. I might as well kill you with your honor still intact, though." He cupped his hands by his side and began charging energy between them. "If you don't block this attack, you can say goodbye to the whole Solar System, this time for real! Hahahahahaha!"

I got into the same position and began concentrating my own energy into my palms. "As if I'd let you do that!"

Several minutes passed of us just charging our energy, Cell laughing maniacally the entire time. Rocks floated around us, apparently indicating great power or something. Finally, each of us formed an energy ball, finally ready.

"Kamehame...HAAAAA!" we shouted in unison, our seemingly identical beams flying directly at each other. They clashed with the force of a small supernova, but thankfully, the resulting shockwave was fairly small and only created a crater below the growing ball of energy between our attacks. Immediately, however, my Kamehameha Wave was pushed back toward me, changing the crater's shape from a circle to an oval.

"What's wrong, Fruiota?!" the Android called from across the energy. "Running out of steam, or are you just too weak for me?!"

Groaning, the one word that could save me popped into my mind. "It's neither, Cell! You know why?!"

"Oh, what is it, scum?" came his annoyed response. "Are you going to make up some silly lie that you haven't used your full power yet?"

"Not exactly," I mumbled. Then: "KAIOKEN!"

* * *

"What's he doing?!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Doesn't he know that using Kaioken with Super Saiyan 2 can kill him?!"

"I think he knows it," Gohan replied calmly. "It looks like he's willing to give up his life for Earth, even if it means sacrificing himself."

Krillin crinkled his nonexistent nose. "I don't know what to think of it, but as long as Cell is destroyed after this, I'll be happy. I don't wanna die a virgin a third time!"

"You should really watch what you say, baldy," Vegeta managed to say despite being in complete disbelief at Cell's and my power.

* * *

"Kaio-what?!" Cell was absolutely shocked that I was boosting my power in such a way.

A burst of orange raged through my aura as my power increased just in time to prevent Cell's attack from overcoming my own, then push it in the other direction right away. I recognized the strain and the possibility of my own death, but I completely ignored them both, only thinking of saving the planet and its inhabitants.

"HAAAAAA!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, pushing the ball of energy closer and closer to my opponent.

"You know what?! I'll just join you!" he yelled. "KAIOKEN!" His aura became red almost instantly, and the amount of energy he was releasing increased. As soon as his new surge of power met the end of his old beam, the ball between our attacks stopped moving in either direction. We were evenly matched.

"Hahahahaha!" Cell laughed. "It takes you so many power-ups to even match me at a small Kaioken! Doesn't something seem wrong with this scenario, you who once had more than enough power to destroy me with both hands behind his back?"

Ignoring him, I called out to Gohan in my mind. 'While I have him distracted, you guys need to go behind him and attack! Let's sandwich him!'

Rather than giving a response, the young Saiyan powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and flew behind Cell quickly. Not surprisingly, he was too focused on me and his attack to notice Gohan.

Piccolo immediately knew what Gohan was doing, and he seemed to inform the others about the plan. Then, they all flew over and joined Gohan, even Vegeta, and they powered up to their maximum strengths, Vegeta utilizing Super Saiyan 2 once more (he was likely still angry about what happened to Trunks).

Cell definitely noticed this. "A bunch of maggots like you can't do anything to a being such as myself!" He used his tail to shoot them one by one quickly, knocking them all down right away.

I smirked. "Are you sure you don't have any cells from Popo?"

I heard his arrogant laugh clearly over the roar of our energy. "Oh, how I will miss such a challenger as you, Frui."

Suddenly, a large cramp formed in my right shoulder, likely due to the strain of using Kaioken with Super Saiyan 2. The pain was like someone shocking me with electricity, and it forced me to cancel the redness in my aura. My Power Level immediately dropped, and my legs buckled underneath me; instead of catching myself, I stopped shooting out energy and Instant Transmitted to behind Cell.

His Kamehameha Wave rocketed into the upper atmosphere instantly. "You foolish brat!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, a sense of victory emanating from his soul. "You just doomed the entire Solar System! If you survive, you can know that the destruction of so much is all your fault!"

Gohan got up, still in Super Saiyan 2 himself. "It's headed toward the Sun," he mumbled. "If that hits, everything within at least 1.872 light years should be incinerated by the combination of Cell's attack and the explosion of the sun. None of us is strong enough to stop his atta-"

"NERD!"

"But...but Piccolo," the boy complained, "I'm trying to think of something to get us out of this situation."

My mind was racing through possibilities as well. Since the energy attack was already in space, I couldn't Instant Transmit in front of it with any of the others to counterattack simultaneously with them. My body was drained to the point where simply maintaining Super Saiyan 2 felt like a Kaioken times 20, so after a few seconds, I reverted to my Base form and sat down. I considered multiple other options, like getting Gohan to severely injure me and then somehow get healed so I could get stronger, but after thinking about ideas like that further, there was always something that would make the possibilities not work.

Suddenly, a massive energy signature appeared, I'm assuming near Mercury or Venus. It was in front of Cell's overpowered attack, obviously waiting for it.

Krillin immediately jumped up and looked in that general direction. "Who the hell is that?!"

Vegeta looked angrier than earlier, though he was still laying on his back, lightning coursing through his golden Super Saiyan 2 aura, his fists clenched. "Damn it!" he mumbled, slowly raising his voice. "First he kills my only son and gets even stronger, then he kills Kakarrot, and now SOMEONE EVEN STRONGER THAN HIM COMES OUT OF NOWHERE?!" At this point, he was shouting, and he punched the ground in fury, leaving a small crater where his fist had landed.

I suddenly sensed the unknown power begin to increase as the Kamehameha Wave quickly approached it. 'I sure hope it's an ally,' I thought to myself, hopeful that what this being was planning would be helpful instead of detrimental.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it, Delado?" Cell suddenly shouted, revealing that he had been telepathically communicating with this mystery fighter. "Well, if that's the case, DIE!"

* * *

_A few minutes earlier:_

'Hello there,' Cell remarked into the mind of the person standing in the direct path of his attack, though they were still millions of miles away from it. 'Who might you be, and why are you so strong?'

'You may refer to me as General Delado,' replied the stranger mentally. 'Why are you shooting such highly-concentrated energy directly at the central star of this system?'

'The people of Earth have failed to defeat me, so as punishment, their entire influence on the cosmos must be destroyed!'

'How about we have a little contest?' Delado licked his lips hungrily, secretly excited that someone from Earth could come this close to his own power.

'I'm listening.' Cell sounded like he was quite intrigued by the sudden offer.

'I'll attempt to negate your attack. If I successfully do so and kill you in the process, you have to promise to comply with the Afterlife's staff and never hurt another living or non-living being. If you win, I'll die along with the entire star system.'

'Hmm...that's fine by me. Besides, there's no way a truly Perfect being such as myself can lose to a miscellaneous worm that crawled out of nowhere!'

Delado raised his energy as high as he could, his blood-red aura coursing around his body. 'I've seen what this putrid creature can do,' he thought to himself. 'There's no point in holding back.'

Right when the energy attack would have hit him, he dove head-first into it, his white aura piercing straight through it and stopping it from continuing, his fists in front of his face. Quickly, he closed the gap between himself and Earth, definitely faster than a speeding bullet, never leaving Cell's attack. He skillfully traversed into the atmosphere and, by using his aura, ensured that there would be no heat production from entry, making him look more like a blur than a meteor.

He slammed right through Cell's gut in Goku-versus-King-Piccolo fashion, the resulting shockwave knocking down everybody who had returned to their feet before, including me. "I win," stated Delado. Quickly, he turned around and blasted what was left of the Android, making sure to destroy even the very last morsel to ensure that Cell wouldn't survive. The greatest creation of Doctor Gero was finally dead, but my kill had been stolen from me.

Suddenly, everybody heard a couple of dings. Many miles away, in Kame House, a certain counter on the wall increased by two.

"Come on, only one of those was actually me!" Krillin complained.

* * *

_I really hope you enjoyed this chapter; I've been building up to it for a really long time, not to mention it took me SO LONG to finish (I started working on it before Chapter 37 was originally uploaded). This marks the end of the Cell Arc, with a new one starting next chapter with a brand new story, never seen before!_

_Frui's new technique, Dual Destruction, was created by him just for the heck of it. He got bored waiting up at "night" while Gohan slept, so after mastering the Kienzan, he developed a new technique that can harm two opponents simultaneously. Because of this, hundreds of energy attacks of two different sizes are now racing into the depths of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, never to stop due to it not having walls._

_Since Cell got a second Zenkai, I'll call him Ultra Perfect Cell at this point. His use of the Kaioken technique, which he apparently forgot in canon, is something that I always thought should happen, which is why I made him use it here. He experienced little strain from it due to his body being so immensely durable and stable, not to mention it was a small Kaioken in the first place. After all, he really does have the maximum in everything for his Power Level._

_As for Delado, his name is pronounced like "Deh-lah-doe." (Screw those fancy-looking things you see in English class.)  
Further information regarding his appearance and background will come at a later time._

_There are quite a few of Power Levels to go through, so here you go:  
Super Perfect Cell's Galick Gun and Masenko: 81,500,000,000 each  
SSJ 2 Frui's Dual Destruction: 82,180,000,000 per energy beam  
Ultra Perfect Cell: 124,192,000,000  
Ultra Perfect Cell's Kamehameha Wave: 250,000,000,000  
SSJ 2 Frui's Kamehameha Wave: 235,000,000,000  
Frui's Kamehameha Wave (Kaioken x1.275): 299,625,000,000  
Cell's Kamehameha Wave (Kaio-what?! x1.2): 300,000,000,000  
Delado (suppressed): 132,000,000,000  
FP Delado: 440,000,000,000_


End file.
